


Heirs and Hitmen

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita Blake/Merry Gentry Crossover [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Joint Dislocation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Smut, So much multiples smut, Uninvited Guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anita's birthday and despite her wishing to keep it low key her men have other ideas, but when the celebrations are gatecrashed everything takes a dangerous turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps, here we go! The final work in my Anita/Merry crossover series (sniff)! I am still currently finishing things up, lots of typing up to do as I write freehand first draft then add and correct as I type up and I just have the last couple of chapters to complete which means, I'm sorry, but this time you just get one chapter a day! It will give me a little more time to complete things and double check all is okay with what I have.
> 
> This won't be the last, I promise, as I have a few plot bunnies hopping around in my head already, but it may be a while as other projects keep me so very busy.
> 
> Once again, ** before and after speech denotes mind to mind contact. Positive feedback is always appreciated and never fails to put a smile on my face!

I looked around my bedroom from where I sat crosslegged in the middle of the bed, holding Sigmund, my favourite stuffed penguin. The bed was unmade, just a mattress on the frame, the last thing left in the room. I'd refused to pack Sigmund with the rest of the penguins that had once lined the shelves around the walls, he had to come in the car with me, but for now, I just sat and held him, remembering all the things that had happened in this room, in this house. All the memories I would be leaving behind. I was going to make more memories, I knew that, and I tried not to be sentimental because the memories were in my mind and heart, not in this building, but this was the house Rhys and I had made our first proper home together, rather than him moving in with me, it was the first place the pard had come to for solace and security under my leadership, so many memories of us sitting around the kitchen table laughing, watching movies on a Sunday afternoon curled up between Rhys and Nathaniel, Christmas together. I smiled to myself. It was the end of a rather short era, but an era nonetheless. Bigger and better things awaited, and all that.  
'Are you coming back down or are the removal men going to have to carry you with the mattress?' I looked up to see Rhys leaning on the door frame, his arms folded over his white t-shirt and brown leather jacket. His cottonwool soft curly hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached his waist, his eyepatch a plain white one and his jeans old, blue and torn. He smiled at me and it made my heart leap just to see it. Even after almost a year he still had that effect on me.  
'Just thinking.' I slid off the bed and went to him, noticing my voice echoed in the empty room.  
'Reminiscing?' He automatically put his arms around me as I reached him.  
'Among other things. A lot has happened in this house.'  
'It was okay, as starter homes go.' He shrugged. 'But you know, with the family getting bigger, we need the other place.'  
I smiled wider and kissed him softly. To anyone else it might have sounded like we were expanding our own family, spawning little mini death-god-necromancer crossbreeds and needed more room, but that wasn't the family he referred to. The pard often stayed over, increasing the numbers in the house from the regular three to between five and seven, then there were our wolf friends who crashed over occasionally, not to mention the vamps. This little three bed place just wasn't big enough for our day to day guests, let alone when we had friends to stay, like Merry and her guards. That increased numbers by another nine at least. It just wasn't feasible any more. That and security here sucked.  
We had originally moved here in the hope of staying secluded, no real neighbours to worry about endangering, but far too often the bad guys had just tracked us down and invaded our little bit of seclusion. We weren't safe here and over the last few weeks we had spent less and less time here, sleeping over at the Circus of the Damned for the security and convenience it brought, just coming home to pack things up for the removal men. Now moving day was here and I was sad, even though it had been some time since I actually slept here.  
When it came to choosing a new property we had been seriously lucky. Jean Claude owned various properties, having inherited them from the previous master, and it was only when we had his lawyers go through his portfolio of properties we realised he had the perfect one just sitting gathering dust, literally. It was in a nice area on the outskirts of the city, sitting in acres of its own land which were surrounded by a high security fence. It had been easy to set up a gate guard and perimeter patrol and had more rooms than even we were ever likely to need. We had spent the last weeks going through the place, marking on plans which room would be which. The master bedroom was enormous, which was just as well as Jean Claude had ordered us an orgy sized bed not unlike his own as a housewarming gift. It had already been delivered and our bed I had just been sitting on would go in one of the guest rooms. We had kept all our rooms to one end of the house for convenience, near the living room, kitchen and dining room, so it was like a self contained house within house. Jean Claude had arranged a staff for us, mostly for cleaning, as Nathaniel had claimed the enormous stainless steel kitchen as his own, excitedly opening and closing every cupboard each time we were there, just so he knew which shelf whatever would go on. I was happy with the security arrangements we had put in place, which had been my main concern, and we had managed to create numerous jobs for members of the local lukoi, hyenas, rodere and even weretigers we had accumulated recently. As long as my men were with me and we were safe I was happy. This was literally the best move for us but part of me was still sorry to see the old place go.  
'I still think I might get lost, if you leave me to explore alone.' I murmured into his lips as we parted.  
'I'll tie a little bell on your belt so we can find you.' He grinned at me. 'Now, come on, this is the last thing then we can hand the keys back and go to our new place.'  
He moved his hands from my back and took my hand, pulling me behind him down the stairs and past the removal men going back up for the bed and mattress. We had one last walk around downstairs before going out the front door where his jeep waited. Nathaniel had already loaded up my jeep with the last of his most treasured items from the kitchen and had gone ahead to start putting things in their new homes.  
The realtor was waiting outside for us to hand over our keys, having been paid a heavy concession to be here instead of us going down to their offices. We knew we had lost our security deposit months ago having had the place shot up so many times, so there was nothing to do but return the keys and move on. We got in the jeep, Rhys taking the drivers seat of course, and I put Sigmund in the cup holders between us.  
'Say 'bye, house!'' Rhys waved at nothing and I laughed.  
'Bye, house.' I said quietly, humouring him.  
'You remember the first time we had sex here?' He said as we drove out the drive and it made me laugh.  
'Yeah, I remember. We hadn't even moved in!'  
'The realtor thought we were measuring for curtains.' He grinned but kept his eye on the road.  
'God, that seems so long ago.' I rested my head back on the seat.  
'It does, but it's been a busy year.' He reminded me. Busy was actually an understatement.  
'You know what I'm looking forward to about the move?' I changed the subject.  
'Christening all the new rooms?' He cast me a glance and wiggled his eyebrows.  
'Besides that.' I laughed. 'I didn't tell Edward we're moving. I'm kind of interested to see how long it takes him to track me down.'  
'He still has your phone number, and you talk to him every week pretty much.' He needlessly reminded me.  
'I know, but not telling him, keeping this secret, it's something he would do. I have to get a little revenge where I can.'  
'You think he doesn't have a tracking device on your car? I know the old car was destroyed but you really think he isn't tracking you somehow?'  
I gave him a smile. I knew something he didn't. 'I know he's not. He thinks he is, but he isn't.'  
'What did you do?' He asked.  
'We have great security now, and some of them have worked in the military or on the more nefarious side of things. They found the tracking device for me and we put it on...something else.'  
'Oh jeez, what?' He half laughed.  
'A coroners vehicle. I bet even now Edward is wondering why I'm spending quite so much more time at the morgue.'  
He laughed suddenly, a joyous sound that made me realise once again how much I loved him. He was over a thousand years old and he still laughed with his whole body, free and loud, like a small child. 'Oh shit, Edward must think you've taken to hanging out waiting for executions to roll in.'  
'Or I'm there scouting for new boyfriends.' It was a joke, honest it was, although Edward seemed to have come to terms with the fact that Jean Claude and I were not going to separate and that perhaps we were even good for each other.  
'That sounds more like the rumour mill than Edward.' He afforded me another glance.  
I shrugged. Rumour was I had preternatural hotties lined up around the block when in truth I just had the three boyfriends, which while it sounded weird it was a lot less than the rumour mill had me with. If what the rumour mill thought was true it was unlikely I would ever leave the bedroom let alone be able to walk.  
'I've gone past the point of caring what most people think.'  
'It still bothers you, I know it does.' He reached over and rested his hand on my knee. 'But it's nice you don't care as much. We're happy, Anita; you, me, Jean Claude and Nathaniel. There's nothing wrong with being happy. And being normal sucks so who wants to be normal?'  
It was my turn to laugh. I definitely wasn't normal, and I wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day continues. Nathaniel is lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot how long the chapters are in this story! So long I have had to break them down a bit! Some of them ran into sixty pages in word which I think is a bit much for one chapter! Still frantically editing and typing and writing so I should be done soon!
> 
> And I have finally changed my profile pic to me dressed as Anita for my birthday a very long, long, looooong time ago! My hair is no longer black, but my curls are natural so they remain, but I'm rocking a cerise pink these days! And that is a TMNT (Donatello to be precise!) badge on my nipple that came on one of my birthday cards, it's not something else, honest! Nope, not a pasty!

We were let in through the security gates to the long driveway up to what was our new home and we passed another removal van leaving, I assumed now empty. The place looked enormous from the road, which actually it was, I knew there were at least thirty bedrooms over the three floors, not including basement, which had been partitioned to allow up to five vampires private rooms with coffins. I only knew three vamps I'd be happy to have here and still feel safe but it was better to be prepared, and as Jean Claude was the owner he got his own room above ground with no windows and deluxe coffin. The pard each had their own rooms, except Nathaniel, who shared with Rhys and I, and as our room had a walk in closet we didn't even need another room to store clothes enough for three people. Nathaniel had been the main contact with the interior designers, he was just so much more the housewife than I was, and I had loved everything he had chosen so far. All the decorating had been finished last week and the place aired to get rid of the new paint smell. I wouldn't even have thought about something like that, but Nathaniel had. Guest rooms would be redecorated as time went on but the main rooms we had chosen were all ready for our furniture.  
Speaking of which, as we pulled up to the parking area out the front of the house I could see the white suite from the living room being carried in. Nathaniel was standing by the door showing them where to go. He was wearing cut off denim shorts, no top and was barefoot, even though it was still a fresh early April day, but I knew as a wereleopard he tended to run hot. He had been busy so he would be super toasty. His ankle length auburn hair was braided and hung around him like a thick scarf that twitched as he moved. He saw us and waved, his face breaking into a grin. He said something to the nearest removal man and came running across the gravel which made me want to cringe at the thought of his bare feet in that much raw stone but he didn't mind pain.  
He all but pulled me out of the car after I opened the door, pulling me against him in a hug that left my feet dangling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, it was unnatural not to, and he made a satisfied noise before leaning back and kissing me quickly.  
'Did I tell you how much I love you today?' He asked, not putting me down, instead starting to walk around the car to meet Rhys.  
'Not in the last few hours.' I laughed.  
'I love you more today than yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow.' He recited what had become his way of telling me how much he loved me. He had even bought me a charm for my charm bracelet that read the same.  
'And I love you to the moon and beyond the stars.' I replied, knowing he had on the matching necklace I had bought him.  
He kissed me again, this time lingering longer, then put me down next to Rhys. 'I've nearly set up the kitchen; the built in coffee maker is amazing.' He threw his arms around Rhys this time and kissed him firmly. Rhys cupped the back of Nathaniel's head and it made things inside me flutter to see them so comfortably intimate with one another. Rhys licked his lips as they parted and glanced between us.  
'I don't know, it's hard to beat the taste of Anita on your lips.'  
Nathaniel laughed and grabbed one of each of our hands, pulling us to the house. 'Come on.'  
We reached the front door and waited while another armchair was carried through and Nathaniel let go of our hands and turned to grin at Rhys who grinned back.  
'What?' I frowned at them. They both turned their grins on me and on an unspoken cue they stepped up to either side of me, each put an arm around my back and scooped my legs up so I sat in their arms like a chair. I made a small 'eep!' noise and put my arms around their necks. 'Oh no, put me down. You're being ridiculous!' I tried to move but they just wouldn't let me go.  
'Nope, you're getting carried over this threshold, one way or another.' Rhys said firmly.  
'Really?' I groaned.  
'Really.' Nathaniel kissed my cheek. 'Just remember to look happy.'  
'I am happy!' I argued. 'Happier with both feet on the ground though!'  
'Smile, Anita!' I looked up to see Zane with a camera phone just inside the door and I sighed but smiled along with the boys. 'That's great.' He came and showed us the picture. It was actually pretty good. I'd need a copy of it for my desk.  
It was all hands on deck inside, everyone was carrying boxes into the appropriate rooms, and by everyone I mean friends and extended family. The rest of the pard and a lot of my friends from the lukoi were helping out and later the vamps would come and help some more. Cherry waved at us from upstairs, leaning over the bannister and calling Zane to come give her a hand.  
'You can put me down now.' I suggested, feeling silly still sitting in their arms.  
'Coffee.' Nathaniel said and started walking forwards, Rhys falling into step with him.  
'I can walk for coffee.'  
'Nah, first coffee has to be served to you before your feet touch the floor, pretty sure it's in the new house rules.' Rhys argued.  
'Oh come on!' I complained as they carried me to the kitchen and put me on a stool at the breakfast bar.  
'Stay.' Rhys said, kissing me solidly as Nathaniel pulled the coffee jug out of the built in filter machine and poured it into our waiting mugs. I had to admit, it did smell incredible in here. Rhys hopped up on the stool beside mine and Nathaniel served us our coffee and put a tin of cookies between us.  
'The last batch made at the old place.' He leant with his arms out either side of him on the counter the other side of the breakfast bar. 'Once they're gone it'll be new house cookies.'  
'What's the difference?' I frowned, taking one anyway. Nathaniel was an amazing cook.  
'The difference is I haven't had a chance to work out whether or not this oven runs to the same spec as the old one. They can vary just by manufacturer and I was used to the old one. I'm hoping it's not too different and I don't burn anything.' He wrinkled up his nose.  
'I've never known you burn anything.' I pointed out.  
'It's still a learning curve.' He shrugged, his pecs moving with his shoulders. 'But, we need to decide what we're having for dinner. Shall I cook or order take out?'  
'New house needs a take out.' Rhys said, dipping his cookie in his coffee. 'Burgers?'  
'Pizza.' I suggested.  
'I'll see your pizza and burgers,' Nathaniel leant forward, 'and I'll raise you the fact there is a really great little Chinese place not too far from here.  
'Oh, Chinese.' Rhys looked at me hopefully. 'I could go for Chinese.'  
'Me too.' I nodded. 'But it'll be harder to buy en masse for everyone. Pizza would be a better idea.'  
'I don't think we're meant to be feeding everyone who's here.' Rhys frowned.  
'Polite to offer though.' Nathaniel nodded and reached over and brushed his fingertips over the back of my hand. 'How about if there are a lot of us wanting to eat, we go pizza, if there's less of us, Chinese?'  
'That works.' I nodded. I really hoped we got peace, quiet and Chinese. Sometimes it was the simple things that made life worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday!
> 
> Birthday Smut!
> 
> Birthday Surprise!

Two weeks later and the house was a home already. All our things were unpacked, thanks to Nathaniel, Jason, Cherry and Zane, and I had finally been allowed to actually walk around the house. Today none of us were working, not my idea as it was Thursday, a normal workday for all of us, but the boys had made me take a vacation day. No meetings, no raisings, no PI work, no stripping, no running vampire night spots or the city; in fact the only thing that remained was me being on call to the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team. Crime doesn't take a vacation and all that. They had a full afternoon and night planned, between them and Jean Claude which involved a lot of spoiling me. Did I mention it was my birthday? No. That's because I had avoided mentioning when my birthday was, for almost an entire year. It was only because Jean Claude let it slip that they all realised. I was blaming him for this.  
I was on the edge of waking up; sleep still weighed heavily on me but my mind was trying to make sense of what had made me stir. After a moment the sensation became clear and I made a small murmur at the kisses that were being trailed across my jaw on one side and my neck on the other. I drew a shuddering breath and I knew they both knew this meant I was awake.   
As though they had been waiting for me to waken properly their hands now touched me, Rhys on my right trailing his hand up my hip and raising my sleep shirt while Nathaniel's fingers drew lazy circles on my thigh, gently coaxing them apart until he could touch more tender places at the apex of his path.  
I fluttered my eyes open as Rhys reached my lips and he smiled down at me, his tricolour blue eye so close to almost be hypnotic at these close quarters.   
'Good morning, birthday girl.' He murmured as his lips caressed mine.  
'Hey.' I replied equally as quietly as Nathaniel nipped at the skin on my neck while his fingers continued to just be a fraction away from full on touching some sensitive spots.  
'I hope you slept well.' He stated as he brushed his lips over mine. 'You have a busy day ahead.'  
'Can't we just stay here all day?' I tried hopefully as I moved my arms enough to caress his abs and Nathaniel's chest on either side of me, needing to touch them.  
'Just for a little longer.' Nathaniel licked over my pulse making me draw a short sharp breath. 'We have plans for you, in and out of the bed.'  
I didn't have an answer for that, and even if I had I doubt I could have replied coherently as Rhys' hand had trailed high enough that he could caress my breast, letting it fill his palm as his thumb and forefinger slowly tightened on my nipple until the sensation made me gasp from the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
Nathaniel seemed to follow Rhys' lead, as he often did, letting my gasp subsided and Rhys kiss me before his fingers slid inside my underwear and caressed the intimate parts he had been lightly brushing until moments ago. The difference between the two, from light grazing to a firm, deft stroke had me raise my hips appreciatively against his hand as the ardeur stretched out inside me, drawing on the desire of the two men giving me their undivided attention. He took a moment to remove my underwear entirely before going back to what he had been doing.  
Rhys continued to kiss me as he teased at my breast, the two of them working together to draw high noises from me and I realised they were keeping their more delicate parts out of my reach and that frustrated me, even as I reached for them they edged away and it was Nathaniel who gave me a soft; 'Not yet.' after leaning down and whispering in my ear. It made me turn and look at him, the feel of his breath on my skin, the warmth of him so close, drawing my lips from Rhys’ but he didn’t stop, instead he kissed his way down to my throat and Nathaniel moved in in his place, barely brushing my lips with his in a featherlight touch that gently increased in both pressure and passion, his fingers matching his tongue as both lapped over and inside me.  
Rhys continued to kiss downwards, past my collarbone and his lips took the place of his fingers on my nipple, licking and teasing until it was firm in his mouth and he drew his teeth over it, making me cry out into Nathaniel’s kiss as Rhys released it and salved it with his tongue which only made the warmth inside me tighten further. Rhys’ hand trailed over my stomach and lower, until his hand met Nathaniel’s where it was still teasing me and Nathaniel drew back from our kiss to watch me with a look that seemed to combine amusement and anticipation and I had a fleeting moment to wonder why before it became clear. They had joined hands, one of them, I wasn’t sure who, held the back of the other’s hand and their fingers entwined and slid between my folds as one and all I could do was make a small ‘oh’ sound as I sighed. Nathaniel gave me a look of pure joy, sheer satisfaction, at what they had accomplished, his smile warming me in a way completely different to to their hands.  
'You should see her face.' He murmured softly as one of each of their fingers slid inside me. Rhys appeared beside Nathaniel and I took a shuddering breath, my eyes wide at the pleasant invasion they were subjecting me to.  
'That’s a pretty encouraging face.' Rhys said quietly before they both slid a second finger each into me and my back raised off the bed as I gasped. 'But that one’s more so.' He turned his smile on Nathaniel who returned it, and they leant into one another, their fingers trailing out and over me as their lips met and it flat out finished me. Watching two of the men I loved kiss one another while they teased me made me come undone, the pleasant warmth they had been cultivating inside me burst over me in a wave that had me cry out, back arched as my hips bucked against their joined hands. Their digits coaxed me beyond the point of starbursts and ecstasy and as I blinked open eyes I hadn’t realised I had closed I realised they were watching me, their heads rested on each other as looks of amusement filled their faces.  
'Yeah, she liked it.' Rhys said confidently, as though there could have been any doubt, and they both moved quickly before I could reply with the sarcastic response my brain was still trying to form after such an orgasm.  
Rhys positioned himself on his knees between legs, pulled me up into his lap and, once I was balanced, pulled my sleep shirt over my head and threw it off the bed, pulling me flush against him as one hand trailed down my back, the other threading into my hair. He gripped my hair, not too tight, but with enough force that I knew I had to comply with what he wanted to do, not that I wanted to argue, and what that was was tip my head back so that he could kiss along my throat, grazing the taut skin with his teeth just above my pulse as I closed my eyes at the sensation. I could feel Nathaniel moving behind me, doing what I didn’t know, but Rhys was distracting me too much to pay that much attention. Finally Rhys kissed his way back up to my jaw and his hand released my hair, sliding down my body to mirror his other at my hip and he raised me, I thought to slide himself into me, but I was wrong.  
Using that great fey strength he effortlessly took my weight but instead of settling me fully into his lap he leaned forward, his muscles tight under my hands, as he slowly lowered me back towards the bed. Then Nathaniel’s hands were there beside his, guiding, not holding, and together they sheathed Nathaniel inside me.  
I moaned at the sudden sensation of being filled so intimately and so surprisingly, my body spasming at the contact low down as Nathaniel sat up behind me and held me to him, unmoving as my hips twitched against him; part on instinct, part left over from the orgasm and part from the need to do so. He shushed me gently, his lips by my ear and I closed my eyes and made myself go still, waiting for whatever they had planned.  
Rhys' lips ghosted mine in the barest of touches, his hands trailing down my arms and raising them to rest on his shoulders, his hands ending up on my waist and I opened my eyes again, looking at him from close up, his smile so self satisfied I knew that this had to be something they had discussed as a possibility at least once. He leaned in and kissed me, once, briefly before leaning back, further than I thought he would, but I didn't have the chance to wonder why as Nathaniel put his hands around my knees and, effortlessly taking my weight, raised himself to his knees, taking me with him.  
My eyes went wide in surprise as between them they positioned me so I didn't touch the bed, holding me up without having to try and their combined strength, what they could do with it, to me, made things tighten inside me before Nathaniel even drew himself out of me, gliding back in slowly. Rhys edged forward as Nathaniel started a slow but steady rhythm, and I wrapped my arms around Rhys' neck so my elbows rested on his shoulders, allowing us to kiss one another in a pace that matched Nathaniel's hips rolling into mine. While we had been sharing a bed, and having sex in it, for some time now, this was something we had never tried, that I would never have thought of; putting their otherworldly strength to work in such a way, and it did work, the sensations drawing me easily towards another orgasm as Nathaniel altered his angle so he touched more of me as he slid inside and out, touching that spot high inside me with the merest of pressure before drawing back out again and the ardeur could feel he was close, that despite the gentleness he was coming undone rapidly.  
I tore my lips from Rhys' as Nathaniel's pace stuttered, my body tightening as my breath shuddered out of me, the ardeur increasing the pleasure we felt until it seemed to burst out of me, Nathaniel crying out behind me as he rammed himself home one final time as another orgasm wracked my body, bowing my spine in Rhys' grip as the ardeur drank down Nathaniel's release.  
Nathaniel shifted and drew himself out of me sooner than I expected and he passed me over fully to Rhys' arms before moving aside.  
I wasn't sure what I had expected Rhys to do but wrap my legs around his waist before letting me drop to the bed and shoving himself hard inside me wasn't it. I screamed, long and loud, the former orgasm still riding my body and such a sudden, fierce intrusion dragged it back to the fore, my back bending again as my hands clawed at his skin.  
The difference between the ferocity with which Rhys pummelled me in comparison to how gentle Nathaniel had been was astounding, and the ardeur drank it down. Nathaniel's hands found us, and he petted us both, a loving touch in the chaos of this non stop ecstasy I could see no end to. Rhys used all the strength he had, knowing it was okay, that he wouldn’t hurt me, it only intensified matters, and my cries came short and sharp, gasping noises that were more air than sound as though Rhys forced each one from me with every slam of his body into my own.  
I hadn’t thought it would be possible but heat built inside me again as Rhys leaned down on his elbows and kissed me solidly, making me groan as his tongue invaded me as roughly as lower things. There was nothing gentle about it, not one thing, but that was fine with me, I did and could take rough and right now it was perfect.  
Rhys kissed across my cheek and nuzzled into my hair, murmuring into my ear; 'I’m close.' and that seemed to be my final straw which snapped in a blinding flash that made my breath catch, my body clamping down around him as yet another orgasm rocked me, by spine flexing so much my head raised off the pillows as Rhys thrust home once more, giving a groaning growl as his hands convulsed tightly on my flesh. And all the while Nathaniel stroked us, our cheeks, our arms, our chests, anywhere he could reach, soothing us through the final throes of ecstasy.  
Rhys collapsed against me, his cheek pressed to mine and Nathaniel snuggled into my other side, draping his arm around us both. We were all breathing heavily, even Nathaniel, and I closed my eyes and rested my head back as I tried to come down, even a little. When I was sure I could speak, without feeling like my pulse wanted to choke me, I opened my eyes and looked up at the canopy over the bed.  
'Happy birthday to me.' I said, and it came out not only breathy but light as I pulled my nearest arm from Rhys to wrap around Nathaniel.  
Rhys started laughing against my ear, but given he was still inside me it made things tighten and he flinched as I squirmed and squealed, trying to get out from under him, but it was next to impossible.  
'Sorry.' He kissed my cheek and shifted slowly so he slid out of me and I stroked his soft curls.  
'Don’t be sorry. Worth it.'  
'Totally worth it.' Nathaniel kissed Rhys solidly on the cheek.  
'But there is one thing.' I said.  
'And that is?' Rhys raised an eyebrow at me.  
'You weren’t serious about me having to leave the bed, were you? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for the rest of the day.'  
They both laughed then and this time there was no discomfort, just the two of them beaming at me. Rhys leaned up on his arm, which trembled slightly from exertion, and glanced at the bedside clock. 'You have an hour to get rid of your jelly legs then we really have to hit the bathroom.'  
'An hour?' I pulled a face at him. 'That might be asking a bit much given just how…impressive that gift was.'  
'You’ll recover fine. And if not we’ll be a few minutes late.' Nathaniel gave a small shrug. 'And make sure you dress up.'  
'Dress up?' I groaned. 'Like dressy dress up or smart casual dress up?'  
'Smart casual, don’t panic. It’s lunch.' Rhys assured me and I all but sighed with relief. Smart casual I could cope with.  
We were finally able to get out of bed and have our legs not give out forty-five minutes later. The closest I had to smart without wearing an actual suit was my blacker than black jeans, red blouse and black suit jacket coupled with black ankle boots with a two inch heel. The weapons were perhaps less formal but the jacket covered them all so no one would know, which was why every jacket I had was tailored to hide them. Spruced up curls and make up and I was about ready. Nathaniel even brought me coffee while I dressed. As soon as I got downstairs I complained to them about the sheer quantity of gifts that lay on the breakfast table in the picture window in the kitchen but I was still delighted with everything they had bought me, which truly varied from the sublime to the ridiculous.  
Both of them looked incredible, Rhys had gone for an all white ensemble which made him look ethereal and unreal in the spring sunlight. It was a simple white suit with silk shirt which should have looked wrong, and would have on so many other people, but as he was fey, and ridiculously attractive, he looked amazing. His white curls were loose and bounced as he moved and the shirt he had undone down to his sternum showed the slash scar that I knew was just made for me to nibble along. In contrast Nathaniel was wearing a grey suit with lavender shirt that made his eyes sparkle reflectively. He only had the top two buttons undone but that did nothing to detract from how handsome he looked. His auburn hair hung loose to his ankles, smooth like silk, and I had to fight the urge to ball it in my hands and rub my face in it. I made sure I thanked, hugged and kissed them both before putting my lipstick on then we left the house for whatever they had planned next.  
What they had planned next was to spoil me with lunch at one of the nicer places in the city. It wasn't top of the market, so to speak, I could get away with my jeans without being looked down on, and it served a great steak. They knew I had to keep my protein levels up and this was the perfect way to do it. It was still early for us, so neither of the boys had wine, we all stuck to coke, which looked kind of ridiculous in wine glasses but we were celebrating despite my reluctance. I even gave in to dessert; a rather rich chocolate cake with Chantilly cream, and Nathaniel chose raspberry cheesecake and we shared. Rhys chose the cheese board which he could keep for himself. He quickly realised he had missed out on being spoon fed or feeding us both so I kissed him thoroughly after a bite of each so he got some sort of recompense. By two o'clock we were finished and when we got back to the car I went through all the messages and birthday greetings on my cell phone, replying to each one with thanks. I even had a video message from Merry and the guards wishing me many happy returns. Merry was almost six weeks pregnant and couldn't currently travel for some medical reason I didn't understand, but it was still great to hear from her, and even better to know the ritual that had caused us all so much trouble had worked. In my opinion making a baby should take two people and a lot of love, not three unseelie, one vampire, one necromancer, magic, a kidnapping and an undead heavy escape. But that was what it had taken and it worked so I wasn't going to complain. Doyle, head of her guard, had found a magical listening device in their kitchen which was how the kidnapping had come about. She had been spied on from within, just not by a person. They still hadn't worked out how whoever had got access to their kitchen had got access to their kitchen however the investigation was still ongoing. The pregnancy was a closely guarded secret until such a time as they decided to announce it. I wasn't sure on their criteria; fey pregnancies were similar to human ones in most ways, I had been told, but I wasn't sure how it worked when announcing it would almost definitely confirm her as successor to her aunt's throne and no doubt send her crazy ass cousin into a fit of murderous rage that he had been beaten to the throne. She was best staying away but I was still grateful they had thought of me today.  
I noticed we were on the wrong road to be going home and I glanced over at Rhys in the drivers seat, humming along to the radio, then back at Nathaniel who grinned at me.  
'We aren't going home yet.' I stated.  
'Not yet.' Rhys replied casually.  
'I'm guessing there's no point in me asking where we're going?'  
'You'll see the road signs eventually.' Nathaniel shrugged. 'But until then enjoy the ride.'  
We chatted the rest of the way, Nathaniel wanted to work out next weeks menu for meals and needed to know if we had anything particular in mind before he did the weekly grocery shop tomorrow. Our lives were weirdly domesticated these days. I remembered a time, really only a year ago, when I seemed to live on bagels and coffee. These days I had to feed all my hungers which meant three meals a day. Nathaniel seemed to be able to create a fabulous meal that was high in protein, low in carbs and damn tasty at the drop of a hat. He was so much more than the shell of a man who had come into my life last summer. He made me realise I had done the right thing by taking in the pard, doing my duty having killed their old alpha, and that I might just actually be good at the job.  
I saw the first road sign and I knew where we were going. It made me smile. We would be spending the afternoon at the aquarium. I was happy with this surprise. It was a weekday and there was only one school group here and a small smattering of tourists and as much as I hated not having my gun hand free I held both their hands as we looked at the exhibits. We spent the best part of the afternoon there, revisiting certain areas, talking quietly between ourselves and when we finally did leave we went for coffee. I knew they were dragging the day out as once we returned home Jean Claude would be up and celebrations would begin again with the night walkers in my life. I had no idea what Jean Claude had planned either, other than he had stayed over in his room last night and Asher and Damien had stayed in the basement so Jean Claude at least would have been up for a good few hours already, no doubt plotting my birthday night with military precision. I wondered if I should have taken tomorrow off work too to recover.   
We pulled up to the house and although it was not yet dark the curtains were all drawn, I knew because the vamps would be up and around. Every room had roll down shutters that sealed the room from any daylight plus opulent curtains that made it look less like a lockdown of some sort.  
Nathaniel put his cell phone away that he had been playing with in the back seat as Rhys parked the jeep, and leaned through between us in the front seats. 'Have you had a good day?'  
'I've had an amazing day, you know that.' I cupped his cheek with my hand. I had thanked them both, multiple times throughout the day. 'Best birthday ever.' I leant in and kissed him softly, then turned to Rhys and kissed him too.  
'And you have part two to come.' Rhys reminded me.  
'Which reminds me, Jean Claude said we have to meet him in the living room.' Nathaniel patted his cell phone in his pocket.  
'Wow, not the bedroom straight away. He's branching out.' I grinned, not doubting for a second where I would finish the night. 'Let's go see what the old guy has planned.'  
'Hey, I resent that remark, I'm older than him.' Rhys complained as he got out the door.  
'And yet you both still look hotter than hot.' I replied before getting out myself. 'Plus you're still breathing.'  
'Jean Claude breathes.' Nathaniel reminded me.  
'When he thinks about it.'  
'You make him sigh a lot.' He shrugged.  
Rhys replied as I reached him and took his hand. 'Sometimes with ecstasy, sometimes in despair.'  
'I like to keep him on his toes.' I smiled, not minding the teasing. As I held their hands there wasn't too much I could argue about.  
We went through the quiet entrance hall and took a left to the living room. The double doors were closed but that was normal. We only opened them when we were going in and out of them. Nathaniel and Rhys took a door handle each and they shared a look.  
'What was that look?' I glanced between them.  
'Nothing.' Rhys replied and kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand as Nathaniel did the same, as though they were checking they both had a good grip.  
'Yeah, if you say so, Mr Pants-On-Fire.' I couldn't rub my nose to get rid of the scent of the lie.  
'It was a look, that's all.' Nathaniel replied.  
'You're too cute to be so cryptic.'  
He shrugged but didn't answer, instead they both pushed open the doors.  
'SURPRISE!'   
I tried to reach for my Browning at the sudden influx of noise and realised why they were holding my hands so tight. I probably shouldn't shoot so many of my friends wanting to wish me happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, yeah, I don't know where this came from!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita's surprise party begins with plenty of surprise visitors, mostly pleasant but a couple, not so much.

The place was full of balloons, streamers, banners, gifts and, most importantly, people I cared about. All calling; 'happy birthday!' or similar greetings. Jean Claude stood to my right, looking like he had just dropped in from my dreams, in black leather lace up pants, gauzy red shirt undone but tucked in and thigh high leather boots, his hair loose around him like something living. The centre of the room held Asher, Damien, Cherry, Zane, Gregory, Vivien, Stephen and Jason, and so many other members of the lukoi I couldn't identify everyone in one glance, and to my left, the biggest surprise of all, was Merry and her guards.  
'Oh. My. God!' I just about managed but it was lost in the noise. I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth was open, my heart was racing and my breathing heavier than it should be. Rhys kissed me first, then Nathaniel and let go of my hands as Jean Claude approached, smiling warmly. He took me in his arms and kissed me thoroughly, not caring about who was present, lifting me off the ground just enough he didn't have to bend. He moved back from the kiss but didn't put me down.  
'Joyeux anniversaire, ma petite.' He said just loud enough for me to hear.  
'You assholes.' I replied. 'You know I hate surprises!'  
Jean Claude laughed. 'Ma petite, I can feel you are surprised and yet still delighted, so I think you do not truly hate the actual surprise, you hate being surprised. That part is now over so you may enjoy yourself.'  
He had me there. 'Thank you. For this and for knowing me so well.'  
'You are always welcome.' He kissed me again quickly.  
'Mon dieu, Jean Claude, put the poor woman down so she can greet the rest of us.' Asher's laughing voice came from behind him but Jean Claude put me down and Asher greeted me with a small kiss.  
I hugged and kissed Jason and each of the pard but I was trying to make my way to Merry. They were the biggest surprise of all of this.  
'I thought you weren't allowed to travel!' I hugged her tight. She looked beautiful in a green shift dress which was flared from under her breasts and I wondered if it was to hide the inkling of a baby bump to come.  
'We lied to you.' She said in my ear. 'I hope you can forgive us.'  
'As long as you're really okay and allowed, then you are.' I moved back from her but didn't let her go. 'You look amazing.'  
'I feel amazing.' She smiled at me. 'You did a wonderful thing for me, Anita, and the least we could do is be here for your birthday.'  
'I'm so glad you're here...hey, your video message was taken on your deck!' I realised.  
'All part of our lies, birthday girl.' Merry stepped back and I found myself swept up in Galen's arms, held off the ground by him as he stood at six foot, an inch taller than Jean Claude. 'We filmed it days ago, we just sent it today.'  
'You fey are all sneaky so and sos.' I complained into his ear and he laughed before leaning back and kissing me solidly on the lips.   
'You look great.' He smiled and put me down. 'I never thought a menage a quatre would be your thing, but look at you; Merry isn't the only one glowing.'  
'Different reasons, kind of.' I grinned as I moved on to the next guard, who happened to be Doyle. 'Thanks for coming, everyone, I really appreciate it.' I wasn't sure what to do with Doyle, neither he nor I were touchy feely, other than with the loves of our lives, so I was surprised when he bent with his hands on the tops of my arms and kissed me softly on the lips.  
'Congratulations on managing not to be killed for another year.'  
I laughed at him. 'I hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe it is cause to celebrate.'  
'You are a survivor, we will have many more celebrations like this.' He assured me.  
'No more surprise parties.' I asked. 'I can about manage with one a lifetime.'  
A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see Frost smiling at me. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen him look at anyone that warmly other than Merry. 'We would not have missed this for the world.' He turned me with his large hand on my shoulder and hugged me to him. He was six foot three so my face was solidly against his chest and he held me at the base of my spine and back of my head to him, almost like you would hold a child who needed comforting. He moved me back from him and looked down at me sincerely. 'I do not think I have ever told you how grateful we are that you happened into our lives. I believe you are one of the best things to happen to me for many centuries for you have given me something no one else could.' I knew what he meant but I blushed. To anyone else it may have looked like he was inferring to something sexual however I was just embarrassed by the compliment.  
'If it makes us even you kind of did the same for me. If not for Rhys I don't think I'd be as comfortable in my relationships as I am. You're not the only ones to get something out of this friendship.'  
'This is true.' He let me go but took my hand and kissed it. 'You may call us even, if it helps, however I know that is far from the case.'  
'Enough mushy stuff.' I stepped back quickly and took back my hand and looked at Merry. 'What got into him?'  
'You know what got into him.' She grinned at me.  
I shook my head and looked around to find Kitto smiling softly at me. He looked more confident than the man I had met almost a year ago and he stepped up to me, leaning up and kissing me firmly. 'It isss good to sssee you again, Anita. Congratulations.'  
'Thanks, Kitto.' I smiled at him then turned; that just left me with the new guards. 'I don't really know you guys well enough to start hugging you so I'll just say thank you for coming and taking such good care of Merry, okay?'  
Adair shook his head, his red brown hair flicking around his shoulders. 'We are sidhe, we would each thank you for having us as a guest in your home once again, and for allowing us to help you celebrate this day of your birth.'  
'Okaaaaay.' I dragged it out and looked at Merry with a frown.  
'Let them.' She nodded with a smile. 'It will make them feel better.'  
'What about how it makes me feel?'  
'It won't hurt.' She laughed slightly. I might have laughed too, had I known just what they were planning as she did, but I didn't so I just turned back and found that Amatheon with his long red hair had come to stand on one side of Adair, Holly and Ash, the most fey looking part goblins I had ever seen, with their beautiful pouting lips and funky coloured eyes, on the other, forming a semicircle of unseelie in front of me.  
'Thank away, I guess.'  
Adair bowed to me and I thought that was going to be the thanks itself but while he was at my face level he put his fingers under my chin and kissed my lips chastely before straightening. Oh, it was going to be one of those thank you's. Adair stepped away and Amatheon moved into me, bowing again and laying his kiss on my lips as though he were unsure I wasn't going to slap him. He stepped back and Holly moved in beside me, his eyes looking down at me, his mouth twitching and I wasn't sure if it were a smile or a sneer trying to get out. He started to bend when I heard Rhys' voice coming loudly from the side.  
'Oh no, nope nope nope!' He pulled on my arm, putting me out of reach and behind him. 'Not happening.'  
'Rhys, they are just thanking Anita for her hospitality.' Merry came and stood beside him, resting a hand on his arm.  
'You know why I don't want them to touch her, Merry.' He gave her a serious look.  
'They're sworn to me now.' She reminded him, putting her other hand on Rhys' cheek. 'They mean no harm to Anita, or you.'  
'We're getting an audience.' I said but neither one looked around.   
'Rhys...' Merry gave him a firm look but I could feel he didn't want to cave.  
I figured, screw it, I'd started this and had to finish it then we could move on. I stepped around behind Rhys where he was now facing Merry and motioned to Ash and Holly. They came to me and I went up on tiptoes and kissed them both quickly on the lips before Rhys could respond. 'Thanks for coming, all of you.' I turned back to Rhys. 'It's done, no harm, no foul, can I now carry on?'  
He was looking at me with his one tricolour blue eye swirling with anger and disbelief. 'How could you do that?'  
'Let's discuss this another time.' I suggested as I noticed Nathaniel and Jason trying to herd people out of the room, as I heard Zane mention there being a bigger room laid out for the actual party further in the house. I guess this was just the surprise welcoming area. 'Follow everyone else through, guys.' I waved my hands trying to get them to shoo, and everyone else did, apart from Rhys, Merry, her guards and I. 'Go, Merry, I'll deal with this.'  
'If you're sure?'  
'I'm sure.' I said without taking my eyes off Rhys.  
'We'll see you in a minute.' She went up on tiptoes and kissed Rhys' cheek but he didn't respond. She touched my arm softly as she passed and soon it was just Rhys and I left in the room.  
'You know why I didn't want them to touch you but you went ahead and did it anyway.' He said angrily.  
'You didn't flip out when Kitto kissed me. Why is it different for them?' I asked, hoping to try logic before yelling.  
'It just is.' He argued. 'They know, they know what happened to me, for all I know they could have been a part of it, you know I don't know everyone who...' his voice trailed off. It was painful for Rhys, the memory of how he had lost his eye and become so scarred, his phobia of goblins and their capabilities raw to him even after all this time.   
I stepped into him and wrapped my arms around him, one around his shoulders, putting my hand in his hair at the back of his head and cradling it to the curve of my neck and the other around his waist, holding him to me. It took him longer than it normally would for his arms to curve around me and hold me equally as close. I closed my eyes and felt his muscles begin to relax against me. He sighed and I took it as a good sign.  
'I didn't do it to hurt you, Rhys, I did it because it's protocol, a simple kiss, two in this case, and it's over. You don't want those two arrogant assholes thinking I snubbed them, that would be worse in the long run than having to kiss them both now.'  
'You're right.' He admitted, rubbing his hands up my back and I knew it was to comfort him more than me. 'It's just the thought of either of them touching you, no matter how briefly.' He leant away from me again and the hurt on his face was plain to see. 'It scares me. You have an addictive quality, Anita, whether you realise it or not, and what's to say one touch from you wouldn't be enough to spark some reaction in them? For something in them to link to you in some magical way we haven't thought of?'  
'Unlikely.' I shook my head. 'The only sidhe I have ever had an affinity with is you, and we know that's because you're pretty much the fey equivalent of what I am; a necromancer, and unless either of them go furry every month or are secretly vampires then I think I'm good.'  
'I'm pretty sure they're not.' He smiled for me then, not the full all out grin that warmed my heart but enough to let me know he was calming. 'But try not to dance with them or anything, just in case.'  
'Who said anything about dancing?' I looked at him in horror.  
'You didn't think Jean Claude would plan something like this and not want to whisk you around the floor at least once, did you?' He quirked me a look of disbelief.  
'It's my party and I can wallflower if I want to.' I argued as there was a knock at the door. 'Someone must be running late.' I stepped back from him.  
'You're not getting out of dancing that easily.' He laughed.  
'I'll answer the door then we can go see what the hell Jean Claude has set up in this other room.' I headed towards the door to the hall again. 'Did Edward get an invitation?'  
'Yeah, I just told him our place so he had to figure it out for himself but he said he's busy.' He called after me.  
I nodded to myself and opened the front door...then immediately tried to slam it again. 'Fuck!' Despite the extra strength I had as an alpha necromancer with lycanthropic tendencies the arms on the other side of the door were stronger than mine and one good shove later and I fell back with the door, staggering away from it as my hand reached for my Browning as Rhys came through the door.  
'What's up...oh shit!'  
I had to second his response. I couldn't think of anyone else I would have rather not have on my doorstep for my birthday, standing looking pleased with himself in his all black leather ensemble with his guard by his side, smiling at me.  
'Anita, aren't you going to invite me in?' Cel asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cel, you little bastard! Had to turn up and ruin the festive atmosphere! But what does he want? Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel is a conniving bastard, determined to get his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I finished one of the chapters I had been stuck on which means I should be finished with this story in its entirety in the next few days! My aim is to get it finished before my daughters finish school tomorrow and we go away two days later, so it gives me something to aim for! I should still be able to post my chapter a day while I am away, however I would appreciate you being patient with me!

'How the fuck did you get past security?' I demanded, my Browning now level with Cel's chest.  
'I told them I was here for your party. It is your birthday, is it not?' He smiled at me as he and Conri came across the threshold. 'What a quaint little house you have.'  
'What do you want?'  
'Could I not be here to help you celebrate?'  
'The last time I saw you, you couldn't wait to get away from me and mine, so no, you can't be here just for that. So I repeat, what do you want or I will shoot you and say you threatened me.'  
'And I'll back her up.' Rhys said from his position in front of the living room doors.  
Cel snarled at him. 'You dare raise a weapon at me, Raven?' And I realised Rhys must have drawn his own gun.  
'I'll do more than just raise it if you get any closer to Anita.'  
'You are very brave considering what I could do to you.'  
'What do you want, Cel?' I yelled at him.  
'I have a proposition for you.'  
'Fuck, again? You just don't know how to take no for an answer. Get the hell out of our house.' My arms were starting to shake from holding my tense gun stance so long and I hoped for a reason to pull the trigger, a reason to put us and Merry out of his misery once and for all, but as long as he was doing nothing more threatening than being his normal bat shit crazy self I didn't have an excuse.  
'Not that kind of proposition, not this time, although the offer is always open should you wish a whole man instead of this damaged specimen.' He waved his hand towards Rhys and I knew he was trying to bait him.  
'He's more man than you could ever be. Last chance, get the fuck out or tell me what you want and if I don't like the answer I'm shooting you for wasting my time.'  
'Fine. I require your protection.'  
I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly. 'What?'  
'I need you to protect me.'  
'You have your own guards for that.' I indicated to Conri with my head.  
'I need your protection from the kind of thing my guards are unprepared for.'  
'Keep talking.' I slowly started to lower my gun to point at the floor.  
'Anita...' Rhys said warningly.  
**'My arms are starting to shake. I'm quick on the draw too, remember.'** I sent to him.  
'It has been brought to my attention that an unknown party has offered a large sum of money for my death.'  
'Good for them, wish I'd thought of that.' Actually I had thought of it, many times, but Merry had made me promise not to do so, even though one of my best friends was the top preternatural hitman in the business.  
'This is no laughing matter.' He glared at me.  
'I'm not laughing.' I said seriously. 'What do you want me to do about it?'  
'I want you to protect me until we can put an end to this ridiculous scenario.'  
'Nope.' I finally pointed my gun at the floor. 'I'd rather not.'  
'I thought you may say that. Give it to her.' Conri held out a cellphone after unlocking the screen, put it on the floor and slid it to me with his foot, it sliding easily on the wooden floor.  
I crouched and picked it up, not looking away. 'You got them covered, Rhys?'  
'Either of them move in the least bit threateningly and there won't be a race for the throne any more.' He assured me.  
'Good.' I looked down at the cellphone in my hand and my breath caught in my throat. Filling the screen was a picture of my father and step-mother, tied to chairs, bound and gagged, with a large fey woman stood beside them who I think I may have met before.  
I staggered back, my heart clenching with physical pain at the thought of them being in trouble and it being because of me. 'You fuck.' I managed.  
'One call from me, and only me, is the difference between them living or dying. Perhaps now you will agree to help me.'  
I looked up at him then to Rhys, my breath coming too fast.  
'Anita, what is it?' Rhys asked as I looked back at Cel.  
'Put your gun up, we're going to help him.' I threw the cell phone back at Cel and turned and, putting up my Browning, walked straight into the kitchen. I put my hands over my face, pushed together over my nose and mouth with the fingers pressed together at my forehead as I fought to even my breathing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell could I do but help him? How could I have him in the house with Merry here? How would I help him when what I really wanted to do was kill him for taking what was mine, hurting those I loved?  
Rhys rushed to me and put his arm around my shoulders. 'Are you hyperventilating?'  
'Thinking about it.' I gasped.  
'What the hell was on that phone?' He rubbed his hands up and down my back.  
'My collateral.' Cel and Conri came into the kitchen and closed the doors. 'A word from me and Anita's family will require their own animator to be able to converse with anyone.'  
'Your dad?' Rhys looked from Cel back to me and I nodded, forcing my breathing to slow.  
'And Judith.'  
**'But not Josh?'** He checked.  
**'Not Josh.'** I confirmed. At least my brother was safe for now.  
**'Small mercies.'** He replied.  
I nodded, not trusting my voice. I turned and faced Cel, Rhys turning with me.  
'We are supposed to be socialising, we have guests.' Rhys said. 'They'll notice we're missing.'  
'I'm not asking you to cancel any plans you may have, Raven, just Anita's assurance she will do all she can to aid me.'  
'I don't know what I can do that you can't get from inside your own court.' I said finally. 'Surely you're safer there?'  
'The threat may have originated within the court and I know you and your reputation well enough to know you will help to the best of your abilities. Especially given your motivation.'  
'Okay.' I swallowed my fear as much as I was able. 'What are the terms?'  
'Terms? Oh you mean the rules?' He smiled evilly. 'We have to have rules. If I hear you speak to anyone outside this room about our arrangement then your father shall lose a limb first. I shall have him on speaker so you can hear his cries as his honour-less daughter lets him down. You and I shall be inseparable, with allowances being made for necessary personal time if required, but we do not eat or sleep or leave this place without the other beside them.'  
'No.' Rhys argued. 'I don't agree to you sleeping with Anita, no fucking way.'  
'I am not making the deal with you.' He barked at Rhys then turned to Conri. 'Call Siobhan, tell her to remove the old mans finger.'  
'No!' I yelled. 'Sleeping, fine, same room, not the same bed, and I sleep nearest the door so I'm first in the line of fire if anything comes through.'  
'The same bed would be safer.' He argued. 'And I am the one setting terms here, not you.'  
Rhys' hand took mine and I realised I was trembling. 'Fine, we can figure out sleeping arrangements later, but I'd feel better with you in a separate bed as far from the doors and windows as possible. It will make it easier to keep you safe.'  
He smiled at me and it made me shudder. 'I knew you would be the right choice for this. We will indeed discuss sleeping arrangements later.'  
'What about the hit? How are you going to cancel it?' Rhys asked.  
'I have my people looking for the front to dispose of.'  
I nodded. 'Great, that will leave me free to watch you.'  
'Finally, your word of honour you will not try to kill me while I am under your care.'  
'While you're threatening my folks, you mean?'  
'I see no difference.'  
'And you don't get to try and molest or kill me. Either of us.'  
'He is not my type.' He threw a scathing glance at Rhys. 'But I shall agree if you too swear to abide by it.'  
I took a slow breath before replying. 'You have my word.'  
'And yours, Raven.'  
'You have my word.' Rhys repeated.  
'I am quite looking forward to this little experiment.' Cel smiled at me nastily.  
I could see no way out of this other than helping him. I couldn't tell anyone what was going on, at least he said he hadn't wanted to hear me, so I could actually tell Jean Claude telepathically. Maybe we could also try and find Josh, maybe he was at a friends house or something, but he couldn't be allowed home. And part of me wanted to call Edward but I didn't see how that was going to be possible, not with dark prince charmless hanging off me.   
'That makes one of us.' I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward can't find Anita (haha); Cel is surprised by what Anita would promise for friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I FINISHED THIS FIC! YAY! Phew, I can breathe easy now again!

Cel insisted we return to the party immediately so as not to raise suspicions. I did not want Cel in the same room as Merry, I didn't want him anywhere near her, so I panic contacted Jean Claude and brought him up to speed with the fastest telepathic conversation I had ever had. He at least agreed we could not risk my family and said he would not harm Cel until the time came, and he was sure the time would come. I hoped it was soon. Jean Claude would get Merry and the guard upstairs and safely away from her maniacal cousin and he would have Nathaniel try and contact Josh. They had one another's numbers after getting on well when I introduced my dad to Rhys and him after Christmas. I hoped we weren't too late.  
The air was tense as we walked further into the house towards the sound of happy laughing people. I just wanted everyone out of the house, gone, before anything bad happened. I was just considering throwing everyone out when my cell phone started to ring with Edward's ringtone. Crap. I pulled the phone out and looked at it, then at Cel. We had all stopped walking.  
'I have to take this.' I said, expecting an argument.  
'You may, as long as you take it here.' Conri answered for his master.  
'Great.' I said without feeling. At least we knew fey didn't have the super hearing of the vamps or weres so Edward's side of the conversation would be private. I pressed the phone to my ear. 'Edward.'  
'How's it going, birthday girl?'  
'Great, you?' I said simply.  
'Pretty good, I might be about to make your day.'  
'Really?' I sighed. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.  
'Really. I have been offered ten million to take out that piece of shit unseelie prince who has the hots for you. You want in?'  
I smirked, I couldn't help it. 'That is more tempting than you could ever hope to know, Edward, it really is, but I promised I wouldn't.'  
'To Merry?'  
'Yeah.'  
'I thought you just promised not to hire me, not to help if someone else put the money up.'  
'That's a bit of a generalisation. I have to assume she meant for me not to help too.' Rhys gave me a look and I realised he knew what we were talking about. 'I'm not in a position to help at the moment, although any other time I would jump at the opportunity, you know that.'  
'I know that. Any ideas where I might find him, other than the court? Word has it he's not there at the moment.'  
'I have no idea.' I sighed.  
'Not even a little one?'  
'Not even.'  
'Worth me asking...hey, why is your house empty?'  
I laughed, despite the situation. He had done exactly what I thought he might do, go to the old house looking for me. 'Oh, I moved. You like a challenge. I figure you'll find me eventually.'  
'We're playing that game again, huh?' I heard him smile.  
'We always play games, Edward, always have.'  
'Let me know if you change your mind on this hunt, okay? Rhys can even tag along if you think he's capable?'  
'He is but no, we'll sit this one out. Good luck getting your man, Edward, I think you'll need it.' I said and my voice was sad, filled with more emotion than I meant it to be.  
'Something's going on, isn't it?'  
'Something always is.' I laughed mirthlessly. 'But if you figure it out, you let me know. I rarely know what the fuck is going on.'  
'You know more than most. I'll call you again.'  
'You do that.' He hung up and I put the phone away again. 'You are one unlucky fucker, Cel.' I looked up at him, standing close by me.  
'What does that mean?' He frowned down at me.  
'It means that the best preternatural hitman in the business has taken the contract on you. Even I might not be able to keep you safe from Death himself.'  
'This hitman calls himself Death?' Cel scoffed. 'He is very sure of his skills.'  
'He doesn't call himself that, the monsters do, because he is a ruthless killing machine who stops at nothing and has the highest body count of any bounty hunter in the country, maybe the world, and because of the awkward position you have put me in I just had to lie to one of the few people I actually trust. If this puts me up against Death, I won't win. He's better than me.'  
'I find that hard to believe.' Cel rolled his eyes as though I was exaggerating.  
'Believe it, jackass, because I won't kill Edward to save you, I know it puts my family at risk but I cannot, no I will not, go up against him. You'd just better pray he doesn't figure out where we moved to because he's already in St Louis looking for you.'  
Cel looked thoughtful for a moment, as though he might argue the point more but something crossed his eyes. 'Meredith made you promise not to pay this Edward Death to kill me?'  
'Yeah, she did.' I squared off against him.  
'Why would she do such a thing? I know she is aware I am behind several plots to kill her.'  
'How about because she's just a nicer person than you? And that even though you wish her ill she still won't have you killed because you're family and that means something to her?'  
'Blood is not truly thicker than water.' He said simply.  
'See, this is why you have no friends, just lackeys.' I turned and started towards the party again but Cel caught my arm.  
'What does that mean?'  
'Let go of me before I make you.' I felt Rhys move up behind me and I felt our respective powers flare. Cel's hand fell away from me as though he had been burnt, shaking his arm. 'Another rule to our pot, my big one. You don't touch me. Ever. If I touch you it's out of necessity but if you touch me it just makes me think that maybe the risk of losing my family is worth the world being rid of a douchebag like you.'  
'You do not mean that.' He said, but there was uncertainty in his eyes, he was worried I might be telling the truth.  
'I would consider it a warning. I protect what is mine, those I love, and you've threatened two of them. If I kill you and Conri, right here, right now, who gives Siobhan the order to kill my folks? And even if she does kill them, they died saving the lives of probably every single unseelie because they only back you out of fear. One wrong word and I'm pretty sure you would have anyone killed and people don't like to live under that kind of rule. I'd be a freakin' hero.' I stepped so close to him a hard thought would have brought us together. It was hard to be threatening at five-three to an immortal six foot plusser, but I did my best.  
'My mother would...' I didn't let him finish.  
'Your mother would never know the difference. You think I can't dispose of a body? You think anyone would find a single trace of you? Think again. I'm doing this because...' I sighed, 'because they are my family, and I don't want them hurt, but mark me on this, Cel, if you so much as come close to pushing the wrong buttons I will end you, consequences be damned.'  
He took a breath and it left his body in a shuddering sigh. 'Anita, besides my mother, you may be the most ruthless bitch I have ever met. You and I would have made a wonderful couple.' His hand came up to caress my cheek but I stepped back, faster than he could see, and was beside Rhys again.  
'No touching, remember? Next time I won't warn you.'  
'Ma petite, there you are.' Jean Claude's voice came from behind us and Cel's head looked over mine and Rhys', his eyes wide in shock. 'Your guests are wondering where you have got to.'  
'What is he doing here in daylight?' Cel hissed.  
'You think he'd miss my birthday?' I smiled up at the horror in his face.  
'It's daylight outside.' He repeated and I realised Cel coming to me when he did was no accident. He'd timed it to make sure Jean Claude wouldn't be here.  
'And we vamp proofed the house.' I shrugged and turned to Jean Claude with a smug smile. Good to know Cel was still afraid of him at least. 'Sorry, we were just catching up, look who stopped by to wish me happy birthday.'  
'A royal guest, I should have dressed up.' Jean Claude said mockingly, bowing over-exaggeratedly. 'What a pleasant surprise, your highness, I had not realised you were on the guest list, and yet I drew it up personally.'  
I was glad Jean Claude already knew what was happening as otherwise this could have gone badly. 'It's okay, Jean Claude.' I went to him and took his hand. 'Cel can stay. He's promised to behave.'  
'That is not what it looked like as I arrived.'  
Rhys came to Jean Claude's other side and scowled at Cel. 'What can we say, he still thinks Anita is the hottest thing in St Louis.'  
'And who would not?' Jean Claude turned me and kissed me suddenly. A glance up at him showed he was giving full eye contact to Cel and it had to have unnerved him as Jean Claude pulled away from me again suddenly, leaving my heart racing. 'But she is not for the taking. I take it that is understood, Prince Cel?'  
'Completely. May I congratulate you both on your taste in women. You have got yourself quite a...catch.' There was no denying the tightness in Cel's voice or his manner since Jean Claude appeared. Thank goodness we could still rein him in a little.  
'We thank you.' Jean Claude bowed his head and offered me his arm. 'If you are joining us, your highness, please come along. The night is still young and there are many of Anita's people here who would love to meet you.'  
Jean Claude led us back to the party and I was grateful that he had made the point to Cel that he was outnumbered. Maybe it would help him behave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel is definitely still a dick. In fact, just have that as a heading for every chapter.
> 
> Okay, I started out giving a full rundown of this chapter because so much goes on! Long story below, but short story - the party continues with its uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, maybe a warning! Mentions of colloquialisms for periods because Anita and I think it's funny to embarrass men!

Jean Claude spoke directly into mine and Rhys' minds as we walked and confirmed that Nathaniel was trying to reach Josh. In the meantime he had prepared his people to leave for my dad's house at full dark to see if they were being held there, if so then they would assess the situation for a rescue. I was grateful. Security had been informed that we were harbouring someone with a hit on their head, and that it wasn't me for a change, so to be extra vigilant. And we had to put Edward on the watch list. If he came here looking for me and found Cel, there would be a problem. Okay, a bigger problem.  
What shocked me on our arrival was to see was Galen and Frost still in the room. Jean Claude reassured me Merry and Doyle had insisted that they would be here to represent Merry as she was unwell. It was more realistic than none of them being here and would help keep Cel in the dark about what was actually going on. Cel trailed me around the room as I tried to be sociable and not look worried but I knew the weres had picked up on it. Many of them passed by me often, just touching me to try and soothe whatever was wrong. Jean Claude didn't veer far from me which kept Cel in check too but equally Conri was never far from Cel. Jean Claude even agreed that there would be no dancing, just socialising, meaning I would not once be forced to play more than the hostess with Cel.  
I was hugged by Jason, who whispered against my skin that he and some of the lukoi were leaving to meet with the vampires to find out how they could help my folks. It made me hug him tighter and thank him, fighting back tears that threatened to choke me if I let them. He seemed to realise this and let me hold him until I got myself back under control, rubbing my back as I recomposed myself. I finally nodded against his cheek and we stepped away from one another. I smiled him my gratitude. I was glad to know I had friends in this. As he walked away and Rhys took my hand again my cellphone rang and I took it out of my pocket. It was Merry.  
'Is that dick of a cousin of mine in hearing distance?' She asked before I could answer.  
'Not with the noise in here but close enough.' I sighed.  
'Once this is over, I release you from your promise.' I realised how angry she was from this longer sentence.  
'Which one?' I frowned, not understanding as I looked at Rhys.  
'The one about not killing him. He dies for this, whether by your hand or mine I don't care, but he will not survive this.'  
'Thank you.' I said quietly but knew she would hear. 'Maybe we can make it a twosome.'  
'Or even three if Edward still wants his money. I don't care how it is done, but I want it done. That bastard has pushed things too far.'  
'Just?'  
'Just over that line.'  
'I have to go.' I said as Cel came towards us and hung up.  
'Who was that?' He asked nonchalantly.  
'My friend Ronnie, she couldn't make it but wanted to wish me happy birthday.' I lied, happily knowing he couldn't tell, and it was barely a stretch as she was out of town on a case. Even a lot of my were friends couldn't tell when I lied now, my heart rate didn't raise, I didn't get anxious, I just lied and it worked.  
'I am surprised there is no dancing.' Cel commented.  
'I don't like dancing so everyone agreed to no dancing.' I commented slipping my left hand into Rhys' right one.  
'Such a shame. I do so like a dance.'  
'No one here would dance with you anyway.'  
'You danced with me before.' He reminded me.  
'Because I had to.'  
'Can you not take the hint and fuck off, your highness? Or at least move far enough away we can watch you but not have to talk to you.' Rhys said firmly and it surprised me. I never thought I would hear any of the ravens dare speak to Cel that way. Maybe I was a bad influence on him.  
'Of course, I would very much like to get to know that young woman better.' He nodded towards Cherry who was laughing with Zane and Gregory about something. I couldn't let him near my pard.  
'You know on second thoughts, you can stay with us.' Rhys scowled, realising my fears at the same time I had.  
'You like this woman? You would rather I did not go near her? Interesting.' He nodded with a small smile.  
'She's our friend, we wouldn't let anyone here get too close to you.' I pulled him back to stand beside me. 'Maybe we could be doing something more constructive than just standing here pretending to be enjoying ourselves.'  
'Are you not enjoying your birthday celebration?' Cel looked at me innocently.  
'Thanks to you, no, I'm expecting a hitman to come bursting through the door any second, endangering my friends while I try save your sorry ass again.'  
'Again?' He frowned at me.  
'All that torture must have scrambled your brain. Prince Essus. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.' He paled as I reminded him of the night he had pleaded with me to save him.  
'What do you suggest we do?' Cel asked.  
'Throw around ideas, who put the hit on you, just how many enemies do you have that have access to ten million bucks easily?'  
'Unfortunately several.'  
I shook my head. I had a feeling that might have been the answer. 'What about that acquisition, you ever get to the bottom of why someone stole that dragon egg?'  
'We found the culprit and he was duly punished.'  
'Which means he's dead so we know it's not him.' Rhys said and Cel shot him an unhappy look. 'You seriously expect us to believe you left this guy alive after he sent a dragon after you?'  
'I do not like the way you continue to speak to me, Raven.' Cel stepped threateningly close to Rhys.  
'And I don’t like how you keep calling him Raven.' I put myself between them. 'Step down, now. He’s not a raven anymore, in title, name or whatever, he’s Rhys Blake, my fiancé and he will speak to you however the hell he wants.'  
Cel looked down at me and snarled. 'The next time either one of you says something I do not like your father loses his first limb.'   
'I’ll make you a deal.' I said, trying not to swallow past the lump that had developed in my throat at his threat. 'We try and be civil, all of us. Arguing and in fighting will only make this harder on everyone. We treat you like one of us, we don’t bitch at you, and in turn you stop threatening us and acting like you're better than us.'  
'I am better than you.'  
'There you go again.' I sighed. 'That’s why it’s so hard to be nice to you.'  
Cel growled in frustration. 'Very well. I will try and treat you all as equals.'  
'I don’t think you actually know how to do that but I appreciate the effort. What’s the catch?'  
'Catch?' He frowned at me.  
'There has to be a catch.'  
'She means what’s the proviso,' Rhys explained, 'what else do you want?'  
'I want you to keep that vampire away from me.' He looked over our heads to where Jean Claude was standing nonchalantly against the wall. We glanced back at him and he waved but was still looking at Cel.  
'I’ll ask him to leave you be but if he sees you threatening me how else is he meant to react when you won’t let me tell him the real reason you’re here?' I asked.  
'A personal question, Cel, if I may?' Rhys asked politely.  
'Personal?'  
'If you will permit me.' He shrugged and it reminded me of how everyone spoke to Andais, how no one dared threaten her or be caught speaking out of turn without permission. I forgot sometimes how many hundreds of years Rhys had lived under such conditions and it came back to him easily.  
'Go ahead.' Cel said carefully.  
'You have never been in love, have you?'  
The question seemed to confuse him and he took a step back as his frown deepened. 'I do not understand.'  
'And that is why you cannot understand why Jean Claude acts the way he does. He loves Anita with all his heart, and to threaten her is to threaten his happiness. If you were that happy, if one person brought you all that joy on a daily basis, you would do anything to keep them safe, protect them, even if they don’t particularly like being protected.' Rhys squeezed my hand as he said the last. He had a point.  
'I suppose that…almost makes sense, although I struggle to see how one person can have that much of an effect on a person.'  
'It doesn’t just have to be one person.' I tried to explain. 'You can love more than one person, it’s just your law and human convention that says once someone is in a mating pair or relationship they have to be monogamous. It’s one of the reasons Rhys and I never married when Andais gave her blessing. I love Jean Claude too much to exclude him from my life, and it’s not just him.'  
'I hear the rumours from Kendrick about your love life.' Cel admitted. 'I wondered how true they were but now you have me debating whether I was right to doubt them.'  
'Kendrick has been reporting to you too?' I said a little louder than I meant to.  
'Until recently.' He nodded. 'He is suddenly reluctant to reveal much of anything.'  
'Yeah, there’s a reason for that.' Rhys mumbled. 'I’m going to get a drink, can I trust the two of you to play nice while I’m gone, and can I get you anything?'  
'Coke, please.' I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
'I am unsure of what is on offer.' Cel admitted.  
'We have some pretty decent wine.' Rhys shrugged. 'Gift from Merry.'  
'Then a glass of wine would suffice.'  
'Thank you.' I said, nudging Cel.  
'Thank you.' He repeated.  
'You know,' I said as I watched Rhys go to the drinks table, 'if you keep being polite this is going to be a lot easier.'  
'I will endeavour to continue to be polite.'  
'And it would be even nicer if you let my folks go.'  
He turned and looked down at me. I could feel his eyes on me but I continued looking at Rhys. 'I think that would remove my bargaining chip from the table and permit you to throw me out on my ear.'  
I looked up at him. 'You wouldn’t take my word of honour that I’d try and help you if you let them go? Until the money man is gone, of course.'  
'I would take no one’s word of honour when my life is at stake. You do not understand the nature of our ways.'  
'I understand you think threats will get you what you want instead of trying to ask for help.'  
'They are a much better motivator than kindness in my experience.'  
'Not in mine.' I smiled as Rhys came back towards us with a glass of coke for me and a glass of wine each for him and Cel. Before he passed Cel his however he drank out of them both and offered them both to him to choose.   
'Just so you know they aren’t tainted, pick whichever you want.'  
Cel actually started in surprise at Rhys’ actions. He took one from him with a look of surprise on his face.  
'You are such a hero.' I leant in and kissed Rhys, the taste of wine still on his lips.  
'Olive branch and all that.' He shrugged and kissed me again. **'If it’s not too stupid a question what do we do if the ardeur strikes while Cel is here?'**  
**'I’m already on it.'** I smiled at him. I had already considered what I would do and I had been carefully been leaching off the emotions of those around me, particularly Zane and the way he was looking at Cherry in her short skirt. I knew he wouldn’t mind and he had even winked at me at one point so he knew what I was doing. Just his lust alone would keep me going for a fair few hours. **'And I’ve been learning to feed from other emotions here and there.'**  
'Really?' He said out loud and realised his mistake.  
'Really what?' Cel frowned at him.  
'Really, my phone just went off.' Rhys fished his cell out of his pocket. 'I thought I had it on silent.' He fiddled with it for a few moments then put it back. 'Stupid overly sensitive buttons.' He muttered.  
I just tried not to laugh. Actually not that many people knew with how much ease Jean Claude, Rhys and I could communicate and we liked to keep it that way. If Cel realised then it could mean bad things in the current situation. I really ought to try and expand my telepathic repertoire with Nathaniel and Damian too seeing as we were all linked. That thought made me realise just how much I was missing Nathaniel. He should be here with us but Jean Claude had suggested he stay with Merry to keep him safe, Cel already knew how much he meant to me and it wouldn’t do to tempt him back to threatening me, other than my folks apparently.  
'You okay?' Rhys leant forward putting his eyes in line with mine.  
'Just missing Nathaniel.' I smiled sadly.  
'The cat-man pet?' Cel asked and impressed as I was he had recognised the name I didn’t like the way he referred to him.  
'He’s not my pet.' I said as firmly as I could without it being too harsh.  
'Then what is he?'  
'He’s our lover.' Rhys said.  
Cel raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'I am becoming more and more convinced that what Kendrick has told me may be true.'  
'Did you ask Kendrick why I sleep with who I sleep with? Like I suggested your mother do?' I asked. It was getting harder to be polite with this as the subject.  
'I have not. Does it make such a difference as to the reason?'  
'Yeah, in my case it does.'  
'It really does.' Rhys agreed.   
'Then perhaps you can give me the reason, to save me asking Kendrick.' Cel finally took a sip of his wine and raised his eyebrows approvingly.  
I sighed. 'I have had a power influx lately, it's left me needing...no that's not right.' I shook my head. I didn't want to explain the ardeur to him. 'I trust everyone in my bed, but not everyone I trust is in my bed. Does that make sense?'  
'You would not invite an enemy between your sheets. It makes sense.' Cel nodded.  
'You kept inviting me.' I reminded him.  
'I would hardly call us enemies.'  
'What would you call us?' I laughed.  
'We are more than acquaintances. We are not quite friends, however there is something there.'  
'I'm still going with enemies.' I shook my head. 'I don't consider you an enemy that I would seek out to do bad things to but I wouldn't be pleased to see you at, oh, I don't know, my surprise birthday party.'  
'You really hate me that much?'  
'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do, and I mean that with no vindictiveness. You've just never given me any reason to like you, lots to hate you, but not a one to like you.'  
'You can't threaten people into being your friend or lover, Cel.' Rhys said gently. 'You can cause fear and loathing through it but not friendship or actual affection.'  
'So, if I am understanding things,' Cel said slowly as though he didn't understand at all, 'if when we first met I had approached you and asked for your help we may, even now, have been, not enemies?'  
I shrugged. 'I doubt it because I would still have turned you down about raising Essus and you don't like being told no. You'd have probably had me kidnapped anyway. Not a good way to start a friendship.'  
'Then at the ball, in your honour, if during our dance I had invited you politely to have returned to my bed chamber with me, you would have agreed?'  
'You're missing the point.' I shook my head. 'It's not simply a case of good manners wins me over.'  
'Then how did he win you over?' He pointed over our heads towards Jean Claude again.  
'Years of trying and being patient with me.'  
'That sounds like a lot of hard work. What about you?' He looked at Rhys.  
'Tried to seduce her a couple of times and failed miserably.' He laughed. 'I think we bonded over our abilities.'  
'No, we didn't, that was just an excuse. We were attracted to one another right away, maybe it was because our abilities are so similar but the attraction was still there.'  
'You never told me that.' Rhys looked at me in disbelief. 'You mean you found me attractive the entire time?'  
'Right back to when you asked me about all my scars in Merry's bed.'  
'Jeez, woman.' Rhys shook his head. 'You put me through months of pain, you realise that?'  
'I realise.' I shrugged. 'But you know why I did.'  
'I know why you did.' He put his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.  
'I am confused.' Cel shook his head.  
'By what? Which part?' Rhys asked without letting me go.  
'The two of you were attracted to one another, in bed together, and yet it went no further? Is that possible?'  
'Very possible. This is what we can't get across to you, you've always commanded attention, got what you wanted. Sometimes it's good to not get what you want straight away. It makes you appreciate it more.'  
'We are so far off topic it's giving me a headache.' I interrupted. 'We need to try and figure out who has put up the money to kill Cel. It's not a small sum. You must be able to give us a list we can investigate?'  
'The investigation is not for you to worry about. I have people working on it, your only concern is my safety.' There was something in the way he said it, as though the problem were immediate, that made me tense.   
'Is everyone well?' Jean Claude approached us, smiling with a hint of fang. Now I understood.  
'We're fine, Jean Claude.' I smiled at him but sent to him. *'Put the fangs away, please?'** His smile returned to a normal one that looked less strained. 'Actually can I talk to you for a moment?'  
I looked at Cel whose smile became more smug and he nodded to me. Great, I had his permission to move away from him.   
'Is our fair prince giving you, as you would say, grief?' He caressed my cheek softly and I sighed, eyes closed momentarily.  
'Kind of. He's far too interested in how you guys managed to get in my pants in the first place but we do have something of an agreement in place.'  
'Does it involve him releasing your father and stepmother?'  
'Sadly no. He thinks I won't help him without them being at risk.'  
'He is correct, of course.' Jean Claude wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to his chest. 'I had such great plans for us this evening, ma petite, and with one gatecrasher they are all laid to waste.'  
'I'm sorry tonight hasn't gone to plan, but when does it ever?' I looked up at him.  
'Rarely, so very rarely.' It was his turn to sigh.  
'I can't talk for long, he'll get suspicious, but we made a deal that we will try and be courteous to one another but I have to ask you to keep your distance.'  
'He still fears me, bon. He has not forgotten the little talk Asher and I had with him.' Jean Claude smiled slyly.  
'He hasn't and that's why you have to keep your distance.' I pulled on his shirt to get his attention back to me from where he was looking at Cel. 'Please, Jean Claude, can we try and keep the two of you apart?'  
He frowned down at me. 'What has he threatened you with now, ma petite?'  
**'Cutting limbs off Dad if we're not nice to him.'** I sighed aloud.  
**'And is Meredith still extending her ban on destroying him ourselves, once this is over?'**  
**'No, that's the one piece of good news. She said after this I can kill him to my hearts content, she'll even help.'**  
**'Then i suggest we hurry and rescue your family so we can relieve the world of him.'**  
'Thank you.' I went up on tiptoes and met him for a kiss. 'Any chance we could round this party up soon so I can concentrate on the potential hitmen bursting in?'  
'It was supposed to be until dawn, but I suppose under the circumstances we can make allowances.'  
'I love you. Could you check on Nathaniel for me too? I know he's safe, but just make sure he knows it's all okay, not to worry.'  
'I will do so as soon as I have began the dispersal of guests, ma petite, and j'taime aussi.'  
Jean Claude went about his business, moving among groups in the room and asking them to leave, I guess, and I went back to Cel and Rhys who had been joined by Frost and Galen. Cel looked particularly uncomfortable and I was glad. He hadn't asked me to make sure anyone else stayed away.  
'Here's the birthday girl.' Galen put his arm around me as I stood between him and Rhys, Cel opposite me. 'How are you enjoying your party?'  
'It's great.' I said. 'But it's been a long day and I think things are winding up.'  
'We have had a very good time, thank you for inviting us.' Frost toasted me with his glass. 'We are just sorry Meredith was unable to be here.'  
'What is wrong with Meredith, exactly?' Cel asked before drinking his wine and I saw Frost tense.  
'Women's problems.' I replied quickly. 'We've all been there. Surfing the crimson wave.' All the men looked at me with expressions of almost horror on their faces. 'No? Shark week? The great flood? Lucifer's waterfall?'  
'You're gross.' Galen laughed squeezing me to him.  
'If you don't want details don't ask a woman.' I shrugged. 'We don't all go skating in white shorts or do yoga on the beach. Sometimes we just want a chick flick, a gallon of ice cream and a hot water bottle.'  
'Never come between a woman and her Ben and Jerry's.' Rhys said before draining his glass.  
'Who are Ben and Jerry?' Cel asked and we all laughed.  
'They're an ice cream manufacturer.' I explained. He nodded although I wasn't sure he understood any more than he had before. At least we left the subject of Merry behind and probably made Cel think that there was still no way she was pregnant.  
'We will be on our way shortly.' Frost said. 'I believe there was some sort of transport arranged to take us to the hotel?' He looked pointedly between us. What he wanted was one of us to make sure Cel didn't realise they were still on the premises.  
'I'll take you.' Rhys said. 'You'll be okay, right?' He looked from Cel then back to me.  
'I'll be fine.' I smiled at him, hoping I was right. He kissed my cheek, then Galen did and Frost kissed my hand again. I waved them off and wished I was leaving too, but it was my party so I had to hold on for just a bit longer.  
'Did you have any more thoughts on sleeping arrangements?' Cel asked once we were alone.  
'I still think my idea works best. I don't want you anywhere near any entrances or windows so it makes more sense for you to be as far from them as possible with me between you and them. Rhys and I will take shifts to sleep, that way we aren't going to be taken completely by surprise. Oh, you're leaving?' I changed the subject as Cherry and Zane came up to us.  
I spent the next half an hour saying goodnight, goodbye and thank you to all the guests. Jean Claude and Asher said goodnight too under the pretence of leaving however I knew they would merely go to Jean Claude's room to coordinate whatever they were coordinating to try and help my family.  
**'Merry says can we kill him yet?'**  
I almost choked on my coke as Rhys' voice came into my head unexpectedly. Cel patted me on the back as I coughed and I decided not to berate him for touching me as he was trying to be helpful.  
**'Tell her Jean Claude will let us know as soon as we can kill him.'** I replied.  
'Are you all right?' Cel asked as I wiped my chin with the back of my hand.  
'Went down the wrong way.' I explained as I swallowed another cough. 'Thanks.'  
'You're welcome. I cannot have you choke to death in case your vampire lovers decide it was deliberate.'  
'You know, if you'd stopped at 'you're welcome' it would have sounded like you were trying to help me instead of watching your own ass.'  
'I do not see the difference.'   
'No, I know.' I sighed  
Minutes later Rhys came back into the room. It was just us now, the last of the guests heading out into the night.  
'Now what?' Rhys stood in front of us. He had obviously detoured as he had a security walkie talkie in his hand.  
'Now we grab some more guns and take shifts at sleeping.' I said as Conri approached. 'What about him? Is he sleeping, patrolling, guarding?'  
'He will do as I tell him.' Cel stated. 'Show us your sleeping quarters and we shall decide on a three guard rotation.'  
'Oh no.' I shook my head. 'Rhys and I aren't sleeping while he's on watch alone. He can share a watch with someone.'  
'You do not trust me?' Conri quirked his head to one side curiously.   
'Fuck, no.' Rhys and I said as one.   
'She is not as naïve as you first suggested.' Cel replied to him. 'Fine. Get your weapons, show us your boudoir and we will arrange guard rotation from there.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Cel come to an agreement that Rhys doesn't like. And a bunch of other stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter again, this one! Just to let you all know I am away from home for the next week but I should still be able to post my chapters, connection permitting! Just bear with me if the timings are a little sporadic!

Cel and Conri followed Rhys and I to the interconnecting wardrobe off our bedroom where we kept all kinds of overflow, including the two gun safes. I was glad Cel had agreed to letting us pick up more weapons, what he didn't realise was I would be picking up clips of steel ammo, in the hope I got to kill him. Rhys took his sword, Uamhas, Dreaded Death, from its stand, and strapped it on in its scabbard. He took the extra ammo I passed him and my hand even paused over the mini Uzi but I only had silver ammo for it. Unless I wanted to piss him off and make him suffer first it would do me no good plus when I could kill him I wanted him dead, no messing around, I didn't want him to have the chance to use his hand of power. No, once I was clear to kill him he was dead.   
**'When we get the the okay you take out Conri, Cel is mine.'** I sent to Rhys as he crouched beside me.   
**'I'd have it no other way.'** He made eye contact with me, his face serious and lovely.   
**'Shame Merry may have to miss out.'**  
**'Yeah but she needs to be safe and no extra stress. She's as far from the main part of the house as she can be but I'm still not happy having her here when we may have hitmen crashing in.'**  
**'I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should have packed them off to a hotel after all.'** I sighed as I shut the gun safe. **'I need to see if I can use this telepathy thing with Nathaniel and Damian. It may only work with us being alpha whatevers but it sure would be convenient about now.'**  
'You do not speak to one another much.' Cel's voice broke us out of our contact as we got to our feet.  
I shrugged. 'Anything I have to say to him I don't want to say in front of you, so we're better off staying quiet.'  
'You may speak freely before me.' Cel frowned.  
'Okay.' I turned to Rhys. 'I love you, I just want you to know that in case anything goes wrong.'  
'I love you too. And nothing will go wrong, unless Prince Crapsian here doesn't keep his word. We can take whatever is thrown at us, and they have to find him first, we're pretty anonymous at the moment.' Rhys replied, taking my left hand in his right.  
'May I point out that we managed to find you with no trouble.' Conri snarled, obviously not appreciating us improvising our little pep talk.  
'And I'd wager you got your information from Kendrick.' Rhys turned to him angrily. 'We aren't registered on this property for lease, tenancy, ownership, whatever, there is no paper trail leading to us it's just word of mouth. It wouldn't be too hard for Kendrick to find the details but anyone else, a human hitman, even a preternatural hitman, without someone on the inside, will find us a lot harder to track down.'  
'Which will work in our favour as long as this Death you spoke of has not got your address.'  
'I haven't given it to him, he'll get a kick out of trying to find us, trust me.' I released Rhys' hand and went to the interconnecting door. 'What are you doing about clothes, pyjamas?' I asked Cel. 'Because nothing Rhys owns will fit you.'  
'Conri, fetch my luggage.' Cel commanded, following us through the door to our room. Conri left through the other door and it annoyed me that Cel had thought far enough ahead to have an overnight bag. 'Oh this accommodation will suffice.'  
'Hurrah for your approval.' I muttered as Cel stood and admired the orgy size four poster pine bed. 'We need to get a couple of extra mattresses in here.' I said to Rhys and he nodded.   
'I'll go get a couple, unless you want me to stay?' He glanced back at where Cel was running his fingers over our silk sheets.  
'Just don't be long. I can hold him off until then, if he's stupid enough to try anything.'  
'I'll be right back, I promise.' He kissed me briefly and went out the main door, putting the walkie talkie on the cabinet by the door.  
'Okay, your highness, you get the bed.' I took out my Firestar and changed the clip for steel.   
'The bed is plenty big enough for us both.' He gave me a look that made me want to shave my skin off.  
'Then you and Conri can share it.' I slid the Firestar back in the inner pants holster. 'I'll take first watch.' I grabbed a few cushions off the bed, from the opposite side to where Cel stood and threw them on the floor to one side of the door so Rhys wouldn't trip when he brought the mattresses back.  
'Surely it makes more sense to stay...' he reached me and bent over me, speaking into my ear but still not touching, 'close to me.' His breath brushed my hair but I refused to move away.  
'Actually, no. Someone takes a shot we could both be dead with one bullet, if it's the right ammo. We all spread out. The room is big enough.'  
'You are the only woman I have ever met, besides Meredith, who has spurned my advances. For over a year I have tried to take you to my bed, I assure you, you would not be disappointed.'  
'I'm already disappointed you brought this up again.' I pointed to the bathroom door. 'Bathroom is that way if you're so horny you have to take matters into your own hands, I only ask you don't use the towels and clean up properly afterwards.'  
He took a step back with horror on his face. 'You expect me to salve my own desire?'  
'Well, I ain't doing it and I doubt Rhys will..oh or is Conri that kind of man servant?' He raised his hand as though to strike me then seemed to think better of it as I glared at him. 'I don't care if you don't get your jollies tonight, Cel, my main concern is your safety so I can help my family.'  
He lowered his hand but continued to give me an angry face. I tried to keep my face passive, if he wanted to hit me it would be his decision, not because I pushed him. 'You are infuriating!'  
'She is that.' Rhys came through the door with a mattress and rested it against the wall beside the door. 'Where do you want the first one?'  
'Near the window.' I went and moved the two bucket chairs out of the way. 'Not right under it, but between the bed and it.'  
He moved it and dropped it down. 'It's become a really weird birthday sleepover, you know that?'  
'No pillow fights in our underwear at this sleepover.' I smiled at him.   
'Maybe another time.' He grinned and went to get the other mattress.  
'Before we sleep I want to talk to my dad.' I turned to Cel where he still stood near the door.  
'You do not believe I have kept them alive?'   
'I do, because otherwise you wouldn't have a bargaining chip, but I'd still like to talk to him and reassure him I'm doing all I can to help him.'   
'And reassure yourself at the same time.' I shrugged. That was part of it too. 'I will allow you to speak to him...for a kiss.' I just looked at him, completely deadpan. 'One kiss,' he repeated, 'given willingly, and you may speak to your father.'  
I thought about it. He'd kissed me before, forcibly, but this time I may be able to set down the rules. I really wanted to check in with Dad, for both our sakes, and I'd kissed worse, right? Okay maybe not, but it was for a good cause. 'One kiss, closed mouth. No more than ten seconds.'  
'You want to negotiate?' He laughed. 'The only thing I require from you is your cooperation and you may speak with your father. You have nothing else to offer me.'  
I shook my head, my eyes closed while I considered it. 'I get to speak to him first and we aren't alone. Rhys has to be here.'  
'You want him to watch? Given you have both taken the same male lover there is hope this may actually be a turn on for you both.' He nodded. 'Agreed but you speak to your father after or I may not get what I asked for.'  
'I might not either.'  
'Then I will have Rhys speak to your father while we kiss and you may take the phone once we are done, should you not wish to continue of course.'  
'I'll need a box to stand on.' I was grasping at straws now, anything to give myself the illusion I was still in control.  
'We can lay on the bed.'  
'Chairs.'  
'Sit on the bed then, final offer, and I am permitted to touch you.'  
'Only above the shoulders.'  
'Above the shoulders and down your back.' He walked towards me.  
I growled in frustration. 'Okay! Fine!' I yelled.  
'It is not the hardship you imagine, Anita.'  
'What's with all the yelling?' Rhys propped the other mattress in the doorway.  
'I just agreed to do something stupid.' I looked up at Cel who had stopped about three feet from me.  
'What kind of stupid?' Rhys asked warily.  
'Him kind of stupid.' I nodded toward Cel.  
'Clarify that, please.' Rhys came over to me with a worried look on his face.  
'I agreed that in exchange for speaking to my dad I'd let him kiss me.'  
'You agreed to a mutual kiss.' Cel reminded me.  
'Yeah but you still started it.'  
'Seriously?' Rhys looked at me in disbelief.  
'I need to talk to Dad, Rhys, I need to know he's okay.' I let him see just how worried I was, just for a moment, and he took a shuddering breath.  
'What are the conditions?' He sighed.  
I told him. He didn't like it but he knew why I had agreed to it. **'You're sure the ardeur isn't going to make it a problem?'** He checked.  
**'Shouldn't do. It's sated still.'**  
'I don't see I have a lot of choice. Call her dad and get on with it. Sooner this is over the better.' Rhys shook his head. I knew he didn't like the idea, I didn't either, but Cel held all the cards and I'd bartered him as much as I could.  
'Good.' Cel went to the bed and crawled into the middle, patting the spot beside him. 'Here, little executioner.'  
'Oh no, the edge of the bed.' I pointed to the side nearest me.  
'I said on the bed and on the bed it shall be.' He spat at me.  
'Fuck.' I muttered and went to the edge of the bed. 'Give Rhys the phone.'  
He took it from his pocket and called a number, putting the phone to his ear. 'Siobhan, you are to permit Mr Blake to speak with Rhys.' He threw the phone at Rhys without taking his eyes off me.  
'Great.' Rhys said without feeling. I didn't look at him, it might ruin my resolve, and right now I needed to be hard, both externally and with myself. This was not a fate worse than death, this was one kiss, and it was for the greater good.  
**'If the ardeur should flare, run, I'll try and drain him without it being sexual. He's bound to get pissed at me using magic on him and the anger will do instead of lust.'** I sent to Rhys as Cel held his hand out to me.  
Rhys didn't reply, he was evidently on with my dad already and I decided not to distract him any more. 'Henry? It's Rhys, Anita's boyfriend...' I blanked out what he was saying and climbed onto the bed, not taking Cel's hand.  
'Take it, Anita, I do not bite...much.' I looked up to see him smiling at me with much too much lust in his eyes.  
'You know, dating a vampire, that kind of talk is old news for me.'  
'You allow him to bite you? Interesting but take my hand.'  
I sighed and couldn't think of a good enough reason not to other than 'I don't wanna' and that sounded childish, so I put my hand in his. It was just a hand, nothing dirty, or sharp, or unpleasant, just a hand. He didn't pull me, more guided me to him so I sat facing him by his thighs.  
'Perhaps you should straddle me.' He suggested and I shook my head.  
'No, no I think this is fine.'  
'There is still too great a height distance.' He argued.  
'Fine.' I went onto my knees. 'Better.'  
'I suppose.' He released my hand. 'I knew one day you would come willingly to my bed.' He smirked all too smugly at me.   
'Actually it's my bed and I've been bribed so technically you've cheated your way into my bed.'  
'I will settle for that.' He reached up and touched my cheek softly. I didn't want him to be gentle, I wanted it over with and not dragged out, I wanted him to be rough and impolite so I could hate him more, but this, this was not what I had been expecting. 'I have waited a long time for this.' He whispered, glancing down at my lips.  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat. I had to get things started or he would make it more than it was. I closed the gap between us quickly and pressed my lips to his, screwing up my eyes so I didn't have to see who I was kissing.  
He made a small startled 'mmph' noise and his hand moved to cradle the back of my head, his other arm sliding around my waist and pulling me closer so I was up on my knees and pressed against him. His lips were soft but insistent, and I knew I should have been kissing him back, it was the deal we had made, a mutual kiss, but my brain wouldn't let me open my mouth, wouldn't let me return the kiss. The kiss became harder as he tried to encourage me but when he suddenly tightened his hand in my hair, pulling at the roots, I gasped and he needed no encouragement. His tongue was in my mouth, hot and probing, as he crushed me to him. There was nowhere for my tongue to go so I just let him explore my mouth, moving my tongue more away from than against his but this seemed to encourage him further as he crushed me against him.   
He pulled on me too hard and I went off balance, falling into him and he pulled me down on top of him on the bed, my chest pressed against his as his tongue continued to fight with mine. His arms held me firmly so I knew there was no escape but I tried my hardest to think of anything else, don't pay attention to what my mouth was doing, to the hand trailing down my back to my butt. That did what I had feared, raised the ardeur, but not in lust, in anger. I agreed to him touching my back, he had taken it one step too far.  
The heat rolled through me, up from deep inside me where it lived and out of my mouth and into him. I forced it down his throat like a breathing tube and felt when he noticed. He froze, his tongue in my mouth, and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me wildly. He pulled away from me quickly, terror in his eyes as he glared at me.  
'What are you doing?'  
'What you told me to do.' I leaned towards him and he pushed his head into the bed but couldn't go any further. 'A mutual kiss. You had your chance to do it your way, now I'm going to do it mine.'  
I pressed my lips to his and tasted his fear, his panic. He had been expecting to be in control, not to find something he didn't understand, or appreciate, and this he feared, he hated. His hands moved to hold my upper arms and tried to force me off but that only helped, his desire to be away, to not be under my control, helped. The ardeur drank in his horror, drank in the way he tried to use all that fey strength to push me away, but with the ardeur riding me, and my extra strength, I kept him where he was, draining him of his fear, sipping it into me like a straw connected us, and I drank until he was dry and weak, his body shaking beneath mine. The ardeur curled up inside me as it was sated, beside the were animals I carried inside me, like a fire to keep them warm, and I pulled my lips from his with a gasp.  
'Thanks.' I moved back off the bed, wiping my mouth as I did so then held my hand out to Rhys for the phone.  
'You okay?' He asked as he put the phone in my hand.  
I nodded. 'Dad?'  
'Anita?' My father's voice sounded tired and emotional and I really wasn't surprised but it still made my chest clench.  
'It's me. Are you okay?'   
'We're okay. What's going on?'  
'You're collateral for making me help someone. I'm doing everything I can to get this over with fast.' I assured him.  
'I trust you to do what you need to.' He said and I was glad he had faith in me.  
'I'll do everything I can. I love you, Dad.'  
'I love you too, baby.' He said quietly and there was movement on the phone and a firm female voice came on the line.  
'Put Prince Cel on.'  
'In a second, it's Siobhan, right? I just want you to know, if you harm one single hair on either of their heads, whether by choice or order, I will end you, do you hear me? I will hunt you down with an army of the dead and tear you limb from limb. Is that understood?'  
'You are in no position to make threats, girl.'  
'I said, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?' I barked.  
'It is understood.'  
'Give me the phone.' Cel's voice came from the bed and I looked at him. He could barely lift his arm for it. I was pretty sure I had made him angry even if he was too weak to show it.  
'What are you going to tell her?' I hit the mute button and passed the phone back to Rhys, climbing on the bed beside Cel once more.   
He looked up at me, yep, he was angry all right. 'For what you did to me your father will suffer.'  
'I did what you told me to.' I leant over him with my hand on his chest and he flinched. 'You said 'a mutual kiss' and that is what you got. I carry inside me the power of a succubus, and I can tell by the way you just reacted you know what that is, but I don't just feed from lust, I can feed from anger, or fear, and a whole host of emotions. You touched me where I didn't want you to and you flipped the switch for that power yourself. Now, I could drain you more, it wouldn't do me any good but it would make you a lot worse, but I won't, because I promised you my protection, and you are going to get on that phone and tell Siobhan everything is fine, they don't need punishing, because this is your own fault. You get me?'  
'I get you.' He said quietly.  
'Great.' I held out my hand and Rhys put the phone in it. 'Go ahead.' I took it off mute and pressed it to his ear.  
'All is well here, Siobhan, Ms Blake is being very cooperative.' He said without taking his eyes off me. 'I will contact you again should there be further instructions.' He nodded and I took the phone off him and disconnected the call.  
'That wasn't too bad, was it?'  
He didn't answer me, instead he looked at Rhys, barely lifting his head. 'You have fed her power thus?'  
'Kind of.' Rhys shrugged. 'She feeds off my lust and that's a completely different experience to what you just had.' I slipped off the bed again beside him and he automatically took my hand. 'I've never pissed Anita off enough for her to want to feed off anything else.'  
'Because you have common sense.' I let go of his hand and started moving the remaining mattress to lay near the door. If I was going to sleep while Rhys was on duty it would be beside him. He came and helped me push it back against the wall.  
'What about blankets?' He asked.  
'I'm going to change into jeans and a t and arm myself again and sleep in that. I won't need blankets, just a pillow.'  
'Good plan.'  
That was when Conri got back and one look at his master prone on the bed threw him on the defensive. He drew his sword and Rhys automatically pushed me behind him. 'Your highness?'  
'I am well, Conri, just relaxing.' Cel lied.  
He put up his sword again without another word and picked up the two bags he had dropped. They were fairly big cases.  
'How long are you expecting this protecting thing to last?' I stared at the bags.  
'I am prepared for any eventuality.' Cel's voice came from the bed.  
'So I see.' I went and got my jeans and t and looked between Cel and Conri, then to Rhys. After what I had done with Cel maybe I didn't trust him alone with them. 'I need to change.'  
'Feel free.' Conri waved towards the room in general.  
'I can change in the bathroom.' I side stepped over the mattress towards it. 'Rhys, you may as well get changed too.'  
'Point.' He got his own clothes out.  
'You cannot leave me unprotected.' Cel turned his head to look at us.  
'Conri's here and we will be two minutes.' I argued.  
'You may only leave my side for essential calls of nature, remember?'  
'Not getting changed in front of you is a call of nature to me.'  
'Unacceptable. By all means use your facilities but your clothes stay here while you do.'  
'Motherfucker.' I muttered. I decided I would use the facilities anyway but left my clothes where they were. I didn't really need the clothes to do what I needed to do, just my phone. I messaged Edward.

Cel making me protect him, family at risk as collateral. Once they are safe   
I will kill the fucker myself. You can have the bounty. Don't reply, being   
watched. If you want to help, contact JC and save my folks. A x

I thought about adding my address but that might have him running here and I knew he could easily find my dad's address, if he didn't already have it, which he probably did. I hoped he would contact Jean Claude and help out. I'd rather not have him trying to go through me to get to Cel.  
I came out of the bathroom and Cel had rearranged himself to sit against the pillows. Conri was standing beside the bed like a sentry and Rhys was already changed. I guess it was my turn. I stripped off my jacket and threw it in one of the bucket chairs where Rhys had left his suit. Next I stripped out of the shoulder rig and belt, passing them to Rhys to hold before slipping off my boots and changing my pants and moving the Firestar, aware that every eye was on me. At least Rhys was looking at my face and didn't seem happy about the rest of the audience. I changed my blouse for a black polo shirt and rethreaded the rig with a practiced hand before putting the Browning back under my arm. I didn't bother with anything to hide the weapons, I might need easy access to them, so they stayed bare and on display. I rearranged the pillows I had thrown on the floor so I could sit in the doorway comfortably and settled down.  
'I have first watch, boys, so I suggest you get some sleep.'  
They each took a turn in the bathroom and it was while Rhys was in there that Cel tentatively got off the bed as though he were unsure his legs would hold him. When they did he started to undress, throwing his clothes towards Conri to fold or whatever. I looked down the hallway while he undressed, I didn't want to look at him clothed let alone anything else, and it was only when he called my name that I looked back around, in time to see him completely naked by the bed.   
'What?' I gave him full eye contact, ignoring his nakedness easily as I had come accustomed to hot men in the last year, and while he was well formed, and proportioned, the personality made him unattractive to me.  
'You are still welcome to share the bed after your watch.'  
I shrugged and looked back down the hallway. 'I'm good, thanks.'  
'You are truly unmoved by my body?' He sounded confused.  
'I'm kinda all hot bodied out.'  
'Very well.' I glanced back in time to see his completely naked body sliding between my sheets. Damn, I'd liked them. I'd have to burn them now.  
Rhys came back out of the bathroom, taking the pillow I offered him, and settled on the mattress beside me. 'I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep.'  
'Try.' I smiled at him.  
'I will.' He laid down and offered me his hand which I took. He was on my left side so my gun hand was still free.  
**'I'm going to try reach Nathaniel, telepathically.'** I told him and he gave me raised eyebrow. **'It might not work but I want to try.'**  
**'I hadn't thought of it working with him and Damian too. I guess in theory there's no reason why it shouldn't.'**  
**'I'm missing him.'** I confessed. He was just always there, and I knew he was only down the hall, a long way down the hall, but it was still too far.  
**'Me too.'** Rhys squeezed my hand but closed his eyes. I hoped he got some sleep. I knew I was too keyed up to try at the moment and I wouldn't be surprised if he was the same.  
I sighed and settled myself against the door frame, which wasn't comfortable but would help me stay awake, and I thought of Nathaniel. I thought of his lavender eyes first, the way they suited him like no one else I had ever met, how they were set off by his skin and all but glowed when he was happy. His hair, the silky auburn curtain I knew he liked me to wrap myself up in, finding the pull a turn on while I inhaled the scent of him and our bodies did other things. His touch, which could be tentative or firm, and anywhere in between, which calmed me at the merest brush of his fingertips and...  
**'Anita?'**  
I smiled. It had worked I wasn't sure it would, as what I had with Nathaniel and Damian was a triumvirate and not the same as the thing I had with Jean Claude and Rhys, but I had been able to connect to Richard in the past so it stood to reason it should work. **'Yeah, it's me.'**  
**'How?'**  
**'Triumvirate.'** I replied simply. **'Everything okay?'**  
**'Fine, what about with you?'**  
**'As well as can be expected. Can you tell Doyle I suggest they get a hotel? If a hitman shows up we don't need you guys in harms way.'**  
**'You're including me in that?'** In my minds eye I could see him frowning, as though I was looking down on him from above.  
**'I'd do anything to hold you right now but I would also give anything to make sure you're safe. Cel knows I care for you, Rhys told him we're all lovers, so that puts you at risk. I managed to get a message to Edward explaining just what is going on so I'm hoping he will call Jean Claude.'**  
**'Let me come to you, Anita, just for a minute, please?'**  
I looked back into the room where everyone was settling down, Conri hit the lights and the room was plunged into darkness. I waited for my night vision to adjust then sent back to Nathaniel. **'Give it a little while, for everyone to go to sleep, then head down here, I'm sitting in the doorway on guard duty.'**  
**'Thank you.'**  
**'You're welcome.'** I smiled.  
**'I'll relay the messages to Doyle and I'll head down.'**  
**'Okay.'** I smiled to myself. I'd get to see him for a while, maybe this birthday wasn't ending so badly after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is spilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, the late posting has begun because I am on a week away with my family at the coast! I will continue to post but it won't be my regular timings.

Nathaniel wasn't alone when he came. Doyle escorted him, as he was particularly talented at walking undetected in shadows he was well hidden. I was grateful because it meant Nathaniel would be safe and we could have a conversation because Doyle only had to whisper and we could hear him and reply as though talking normally to one another. Merry was refusing to go to a hotel, she understood the risks of her being here with a potential hitman or hitmen on the loose but she just wasn't interested. She wanted to be here for back up, her hands of power still worked, and this was technically our base of operations. Merry had also insisted she be taken to Jean Claude's room earlier to see if she could help with anything and just to stay informed. I was glad one of us would know what was going on with our rescue efforts. Nathaniel was able to confirm that Josh was safe at least, he was at a friends house and he had given his word not to leave, to stay there, until he heard from us.  
It was all too soon I had to get Doyle and Nathaniel to go again, the alarm on my phone was set to wake Rhys and Conri although I would rather Conri stayed asleep. If we got word Dad and Judith were safe I could shoot Cel a lot easier without Conri watching. Merry had said it, he had to die. I'd just hoped it would be before now.  
I contacted Jean Claude to check if we had any news but as they didn't exactly live just around the corner it would take time to get enough people to mount a rescue, providing they were even being held at home. He had not heard from Edward either so I had to assume he hadn't got my message. As far as I knew Cel hadn't had any contact with anyone from the court about the hit being off so it was with a heavy heart that I swapped places with Rhys on the mattress and tried to get some sleep.  
I wasn't out long when the radio crackled to life. Rhys moved into the hallway to listen to it but even with the volume turned down I could hear what they said.  
'...repeat, we have a perimeter breach, unknowns are through the perimeter en route to the house.' I was on my feet in seconds and by the bed, shaking Cel awake. I really should have insisted he sleep with his clothes on simply for this kind of an emergency. He glared at me as he opened his eyes. I guess he wasn't used to being woken.  
'Get dressed.' I whispered, the words a harsh noise in the silence. 'Trouble's coming.'  
He looked at me wide eyed but did as I told him, taking the clothes Conri passed him to put on as I moved back to Rhys by the door. We didn't say anything, either verbally or mentally, we needed to listen, see if we could hear anything. I shook my head, if they were only just though the perimeter it could be a while before they got in here, if they could at all. All the downstairs windows still had the shutters on them so they would have to break through them to gain entry and the doors were very secure, we had made sure of that. I drew my Browning, just in case. Better to be prepared.  
**'Ma petite, you have intruders.'** Jean Claude informed me.  
**'I know, we're up and about ready for anything. Any suggestions?'**  
**'Try not to let Cel get killed until we can free your family is about the best I can offer, I'm afraid.'**  
'Great.' I murmured.   
'How did they find us so fast?' Rhys asked quietly. 'There's no way anyone could have traced us here this quickly.'  
'Unless it wasn't us they were tracing.' I realised and stalked back to Cel. 'Who knew you were coming here? Who knew our address?'  
He pulled up his leather pants and shook his head. 'No one, only those I trust. I didn't even tell Siobhan.'  
My mind clicked the puzzle piece into place as I heard a sword slide it's sheath and I could make out Conri smiling evilly in the darkness. 'You?' I automatically shoved Cel behind me and raised my Browning.   
'Conri?' Cel asked in disbelief. 'You did this?'  
'Ten million is enough to set myself up a new life, away from the horror the Unseelie is threatening to become. And I know you, Ms Blake, carry silver shot, so you are no threat.'  
I didn't even respond. I shot him with the Browning as a distraction as I drew the firestar left handed lycanthropically fast as he rushed us, but I was quicker. I blew out his heart with the steel shot and watched his face contort in horror as he realised he had, again, underestimated me. I had been so fast Rhys had barely moved from where he had stood by the door but as Conri's body hit the floor he walked up to it, nonchalantly drew his gun he kept on his back left and blew away Conri's brains.   
Cel put a hand on my shoulder and I realised it was because he was shaking, with shock would be my guess. I let him, I needed him to free my folks.   
The radio was screaming where Rhys had dropped it on the mattress. He reholstered his gun and scooped it up as there were yells of; 'Shots fired at the house! Multiple shots fired!'  
'The shots were Anita and I!' He yelled into the walkie talkie. 'We had a threat internally, now neutralised. Concentrate on the threat outside, keep the house secure!'   
He turned back to Cel and I, pointing his sword at Cel. 'Thanks for bringing death to our doorstep, your highness. Because of your shitty judgement your location has probably been leaked to every fucking hitman in the country!'   
'I didn't realise...' He stammered.   
I stepped away from him. 'Call Siobhan, now, tell her to release my folks and what Conri did. You need to go to her for safety. Back to the mounds.'  
'I cannot trust Siobhan after this.' He grabbed his shirt and started pulling it on. 'I need you to keep your side of the deal. Keep me safe.'  
'We don't have a deal!' I yelled at him. 'We have you blackmailing me!'  
'All the same, you need me to free your parents, I need your protection. The end result is the same. Your parents are freed and I am safe.'  
'We need to regroup.' I looked back at Rhys who nodded.   
'We have more than one person here who needs protecting, time we pooled our resources.'  
'I'll make the call.' I stowed the Firestar and pulled out my phone.   
'Who are you calling? Is it someone we can trust?'  
'It's someone we trust. Several someone's. Get your boots on, we're moving out.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita confronts the intruders alone...and lots more besides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay omg this is one of my favourite chapters ever! This was not planned but I was so pleased with how it came out! It's super long and so much happens!
> 
> Also a little boy on boy kissing, if you want warning.

I didn't call Merry, I called Galen. Any of the guards would have done but he was the least likely to struggle with an early morning cellphone call. His sleepy voice came over the line.   
''Lo?'  
'It's me. We have a security breach. We need to get you out and secure.' We were still waiting on Cel finishing dressing but Rhys and I stood by the door ready to go.   
'Whoa, slow down. What happened?'   
'Conri double crossed Cel and there's been a perimeter breach. We need to get you and yours to safety.'  
'Shit.' I heard movement. 'Doyle! Wake up, we have a problem.' I heard him repeat what I had told him then Doyle came on the line.   
'Where is Conri now?'  
'He's a bloody puddle seeping into my bedroom carpet.'   
'And Cel?'   
'No change to the situation.' I sighed. 'Did you guys rent a minivan again?'  
'Yes, it is parked behind the house.'   
'Great, have everyone ready, we're coming to you.' I hung up and looked up at Rhys. 'It'll take them a few minutes to rouse everyone, there's about an hour until dawn, I'll make Jean Claude and Asher go back to the circus.'  
'And where are we going to go?' Rhys asked.   
'I don't actually know.'  
'I refuse to return to that circus.' Cel said, finally through with all his leather and laces.   
'I figured.' I shrugged. 'But other than a hotel I don't know where we can go that will keep you safe. We thought here was safe, but you ruined that illusion pretty quickly.'  
'Let's talk as we move.' Rhys suggested and he took point with Cel between us.   
'I have other properties we can go to.' Cel suggested.   
'They'll have them staked out, or monitored somehow.' Rhys replied. 'We need somewhere else, somewhere no one would look for us.'  
'If they still don't know who owns the house other than Jean Claude's company name we won't be safe anywhere he owns.' I replied as we reached the top of the stairs. 'A hotel may be the best idea. But separate to everyone else.'  
'Motel?' Rhys suggested.   
'Lower security, less people to have to get past but less likely to think we're there. What prince would stay at a dive?'  
'I am not going anywhere unsavoury.' Cel spat.   
'You'll go where the fuck we tell you if it's safe.' I replied. He started to argue but I heard breaking glass from downstairs. 'Go!' I whispered to Rhys and dropped to my knees by the stair post. 'Get Jean Claude to leave and the others to the van, Nathaniel included.'  
'I can't leave you here!' Rhys argued.   
'Just long enough for me to see what we're up against. Radio security, that sounded like the kitchen door.'  
'Don't be long.' He replied and I heard his reluctance in his voice before he left with Cel behind him.   
I crouched in the dark and waited, listened. I could hear more glass being broken then walked over, the crunching sound indicating they were moving slowly. I waited and raised my Browning, knowing they would come into view before I did in my crouched position and I had one good shot at this. I could almost make out a large figure silhouetted, black against black, tall and broad, as he came through the kitchen door but I still didn't have a clear shot. I felt relief wash over me as I realised it was too big to be Edward. Just a few more feet, I could see they were carrying some sort of large two handed gun that would make a big mess of whatever it shot.   
I went to my quiet place, completely still and tracked them coming closer, towards the stairs. My finger tightened on the trigger, squeezing slowly, waiting for the right moment.  
I took the shot.  
By sheer coincidence they chose the same moment I pulled the trigger to turn and look around and my shot went wide, hitting whoever it was in the upper chest, not quite the shoulder. They spun with the shot both on its momentum and from their own turn and hit the floor on their front facing away from the stairs, on top of their gun.  
I debated for a second, finish them or run, hoping they wouldn't give chase, that I'd hurt them too badly to follow. I knew the answer before I really even thought about it. I slipped down the stairs silently with my gun trained on the figure. He started to push himself up, to reach for his gun, as I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
'Don't move or you'll be nothing but a Jackson Pollock lookalike.' I growled.  
'Anita?' What surprised me wasn't the fact the voice didn't come from the floor, but it came from the kitchen door. And it was Edward.  
'The fuck, Edward?' I had started to spin towards him but recognised him in time to retrain my gun on the figure on the ground. 'Didn't you get my message?'  
'You shot Olaf?' He asked in disbelief.   
I took in the figure below me and realised just who I had shot. I wished it had been a headshot. 'Yeah. Should I do it again?'  
'You still pack a punch, little Anita.' Olaf's Germanic accent echoed off the wooden floor.  
'Shut up.' I put my foot on his shoulder to stop him trying to get up. 'Edward, do you never check your phone?'  
'I haven't had a message from you. Why didn't you say you were hunting him yourself?'  
'Check your damn phone.'  
He took it out of his pocket and frowned at it. 'It's off.' He held it while it rebooted and I kept an eye on Olaf, keeping him where he was. 'A message from you, imagine that.' Edward muttered, then followed with a long exaggerated; 'Oohhhhhh.' as he read its contents. He looked down at Olaf then back at me and dropped his shotgun, letting it swing to his hip. He crouched beside Olaf and took something from a pocket on his belt. 'Here, buddy, let me give you something for the pain.' And he crammed a needle in Olaf's throat.  
The suddenness of it made me jump and Olaf suddenly went limp under my foot, his head hitting the floor solidly. Edward got to his feet and stepped over Olaf's body, grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me towards the stairs. 'Let's go. He's a big guy, we have maybe an hour, if that, before he realises what happened.'  
'He could have bled out by then.' I reminded him.  
'I'll risk it.' He let go of my elbow as I fell into step beside him. 'Olaf asked to use my phone and I'd wager that was when your message came in and he turned it off. You think he'd give up the chance to hunt you? Even if you're not the target?'  
'Shit.' I realised that if Olaf had intercepted the message then that explained a hell of a lot.  
'What's your plan?' Edward swept the corridor left and right as I headed in the direction Rhys had gone.  
'Get out but I have no idea where the fuck to. Jean Claude is working on trying to help my folks but it's taking time to get there and it's nearly dawn, I have Merry and the guards here and I don't want them anywhere near Cel so they are heading to a hotel for her safety, Rhys has Cel with him and his chief guard is dead in my bedroom. Just a second.' I sent to Rhys. **'I have Edward with me, can you radio security and tell them there's an unconscious injured sociopathic serial killer in the front hallway and he is extremely dangerous. No one is to assume he's helpless because he's hurt. Got that?'**  
**'Got that. Edward's with you?'**  
**'Yeah, sec.'** I glanced at Edward by my side. 'Was it just you two who broke the perimeter or are there more of you?'  
'Just us two, as far as I'm aware.'  
**'Edward only had Olaf with him but there might be some opportunists, still watch yourself.**  
**'I will if you will. I love you.'**  
**'I love you too.'** I looked at Edward. 'You have transport nearby?'  
'Of course.' He smiled at me then it slipped. 'Wait, are you saying this is where you live now?'  
'Trying to.' I picked up the pace.  
'I had no idea. Olaf's contact sent him the address.'  
'Cel's guard betrayed him, although he was hoping to get the money himself.'  
'Just to clarify, from your message, if your folks are safe we can kill him anyway?'  
'I get first dibs and you can still have the bounty but let's not discuss that now in case he overhears.'  
We could see light spilling from and open door ahead and a lot of movement. I saw Doyle come out into the hallway and scan it up and down. He stopped when he saw us and waved in greeting. 'What do we have?'  
'I think the threat is gone, for now.' Edward replied before I could, because he had been the threat really and hearing he wasn't currently a threat was a relief. 'As long you get someone to the main hall to restrain and treat Olaf. I'd rather the guy didn't bleed out, he's kind of an ally.'  
'Edward has the most interesting friends.' I looked between them. 'But I already asked Rhys to radio that into security.'  
'When?' Edward frowned at me.   
'We have kind of a psychic thing going on.' I murmured, knowing Cel couldn't be far away and I didn't want him to know, even if I was hoping he would be dead soon.  
'Okay, there's a lot you haven't told me in our little talks.'  
'There's a lot you haven't told me too, I imagine.' I shrugged and turned back to Doyle. 'Where are Rhys and Cel?'  
Doyle cocked his head towards the room. 'The prince is not happy you lied to him about Meredith being here.' He warned me before he let us past.   
Nathaniel was by my side before I crossed the threshold, touching my left hand lightly. 'I heard a gunshot.'  
'Just me again.' I shrugged. 'But Edward brought Olaf with him.'  
Nathaniel went wide eyed. He knew my feelings about Olaf, and, scarier still, Olaf's feelings for me, I couldn't remember if I had ever mentioned him to Rhys. 'You shot him?' Nathaniel asked carefully.  
'Not fatally, but yeah.'  
'Shame.'   
I smiled at him and rubbed his arm with my hand, just wanting to touch him, if only for a moment. I appreciated he knew how disappointed I would be with Olaf still being out there.  
'Who is this?' Cel demanded stalking over to us. The room was so busy with people I hadn't actually spotted him but I'd known Rhys was here and Cel wouldn't be far.  
'This is Edward.' I introduced him and watched as horror crossed Cel's face followed by disbelief. He looked Edward up and down. I knew he didn't look impressive physically; he was five-eight and not too heavily built but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. But to Cel he was just another weak human. 'This is the great Death you mentioned? Why is he here?'  
'Because I get to kill more when Anita and I are on the same side.' Edward smiled.   
He looked at me and I shrugged. It was a reason Edward had given for years. I was more fun to work with than against apparently. 'You called him?'  
'Nope. He was actually here to kill you but I convinced him to help instead.'  
Cel looked between us in disbelief. 'You dared to take the bounty upon me?' He growled at Edward.  
'Yeah and the guy I was with was told your location about an hour ago so by now every hitter in the area will know where you are so I suggest you shut up and move out.' Edward gave him cold eyes. I'd flinched under that look before, not for a while, but I had once upon a time.  
'Why would you help Anita for free rather than a monetary reward?'  
'I already told you why.'   
Cel didn't seem to know what to do with that answer so just glared between us instead. Luckily Frost interrupted whatever stupid thing Cel was going to say next.  
'We are ready.'  
'Great. We all know what we're doing?' I looked around.  
Doyle replied. 'We will take Meredith somewhere safe.'  
'Do I have to go with them?' Nathaniel asked. He'd been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was there.  
'I think you should.'  
He gave me sad eyes. 'Is there really no way I can help?'  
'Stay safe. That helps me more than you'd know.'  
'It'd help me more if I knew you were both safe too.' He complained as Rhys came up on his other side.  
'Hey, we're with Edward. It's all good.' I tried but I didn't sound as convincing as I had hoped.  
'Okay, quick goodbyes.' Rhys said and pulled us both into a three way hug. 'Sooner we get away from here the safer we'll all be.'  
I kissed Nathaniel first, softly and briefly then Rhys moved in in my wake. In such close quarters it was more intimate than it should have been, especially with an audience. In fact when we separated it was Rhys who was getting the odd looks, especially from Merry. Her lips were half parted and her eyes wide, breathing coming a little too fast. Rhys noticed, and I knew that, ever the tease, he wouldn't let this go, despite how dire the situation.   
'Okay, Merry?' He asked.   
She seemed to shake herself. 'No, I mean yes, I mean...you and Nathaniel...'  
'Was it not obvious?' Rhys sighed dramatically and grabbing Nathaniel he dipped him backwards and kissed him thoroughly. It actually gave me a good opportunity to gauge everyone's reaction to Rhys suddenly being so heteroflexible. The only person in the room who didn't seem to get anything out of it was Edward who went to the door and busied himself checking for threats. Merry made eye contact with me and I gave her a small smile, trying to ignore the tingle the two of them together sent through me. She mouthed at me; 'Wow!' And I shrugged. Eventually Rhys stood Nathaniel back on his feet and I steadied him as he wobbled slightly, a lazy smile spread across his face.   
Rhys looked around the room with his hands on his hips. 'Anyone else or can we go now?'  
'You still surprise me.' Merry came and patted Rhys on the arm. 'In good way, but still a surprise.'  
No one else volunteered so we were on our way. I let Nathaniel lead us to the nearest stairs leading to the rear of the house and saw everyone into the minivan before we followed Edward towards the perimeter fence. Rhys radioed ahead and asked security to meet us at the breach in the fence and let Edward lead us to where he and Olaf had got in. It was a good spot, and we would need to reconsider our patrols around the area. It was heavily sheltered by trees and about as far in distance from the gatehouse and security hut as you could get, meaning there was plenty of time between passes to get in unseen while under plenty of cover. Of the two guards who met us there I knew one of them personally from the Lukoi, Kevin, who had helped me guard some of my friends before.  
Edward explained to them how he thought it was done, without lying because there was no point, they would arrange guards to be placed here until the damage could be repaired. We also explained we were leaving through this gap to see if there was a vehicle nearby that Olaf could have used and that when we came back it would be through the main gate. They wanted to know what to do with Olaf, now that security had him in their custody and I looked to Edward. Olaf was a Fed, just like me, and 'Ted', so how would we explain him being shot, by me, in my new home? Edward shrugged and said; 'Patch him up, take him out of town and dump him somewhere he won't be found. He'll be fine.'  
This actually surprised me but I didn't argue. Edward knew Olaf better than me. All I knew was he was broken in the head and had a crush on me. Why did I always attract the psychopaths? Speaking of psychopaths, Cel complained on the way to the car about the ground being damp and his boots being ruined. We did our best to ignore him but it really was grating. Edward even tried to convince him to release my folks before we reached the vehicle to which Cel replied; 'If she cannot convince me, what makes you think you can?'  
We broke through the trees onto a road and I could see a large utility vehicle parked off road between some trees on the opposite side of the street. It was as we crossed, checking each way for traffic as I had been caught out like that before when someone was after me, Rhys suddenly spoke.  
'Shit.'  
'What?' I glanced at him as we reached the kerb.  
'I know where we can go.' He gave me a small smile. 'It's empty but no one should know about it.'  
'That works.' Edward replied, pulling keys from his pocket and unlocking the car. None of the lights flashed, there was no little beep, just the clunk of the locks and I wondered if Edward had had them deliberately disabled.  
Before we got in, Edward looked us over, his eyes finishing on Rhys. 'You can shoot, right?'  
'Of course I can shoot, I was a bodyguard before I moved back to St Louis. And if I couldn't do you think Anita would have let me live with her this long if I couldn't even figure out which end of a gun was which?' He laughed.  
'Great. You're on the drivers side in the back with him.' He nodded towards Cel. 'Anita, you get passenger side.'  
'Why the particular riding order?' I asked as I walked around the car with Cel. I knew Edward would have a reason I just wanted to know it.  
'Because we will have both sides of the car covered in case anything happens. If I'm driving I can shoot but it takes concentration to do both accurately. And you,' he looked at Cel, 'if anyone does start shooting at us, get as low as you can.'  
'You are expecting someone to attack as we drive?' Cel looked doubtful.  
'I always expect the unexpected.' Edward said simply and got in the car, leaving the rest of us to follow suit.  
Edward passed Rhys his satnav and Rhys punched in an address for us to follow.  
'Where is it we're going?' I turned and looked at him, having finally put up my Browning in the hope I may not need it.  
'Remember when I moved in and I had some stuff delivered?' I nodded. 'It was mostly electronics and you know they don't really work at the mounds.'  
'I figured they were from LA.' I said, knowing I was evidently wrong.  
'Some things came from LA but not a lot, most of it came from my old apartment, Illinois side of the river.'  
'You have an apartment?' I asked in surprise.  
'You didn't think I got to be such a film noir buff just by waiting for special showings at the Roxy did you?' He teased.  
'I guess I never thought about it.'  
'Merry used to come over and we'd watch movies.'  
'Fascinating.' Cel muttered.  
'Some of us are capable of embracing the new and still stick with fey tradition.'  
'Apart from marrying your mated female apparently.' Cel said snarkily.  
'Some traditions are stupid.' Rhys replied and I laughed. I couldn't help it, it was funny.  
'What does he mean, 'mated'?' Edward asked, glancing at me.  
'Long story.' I shook my head.  
'We have time.'  
I rested my head back against the seat and Rhys touched my arm softly. 'You remember last year, when The Menagerie came to town?'  
'Kind of hard to forget a nine foot spider.'  
'Yeah.' I sighed. 'I found out I was pregnant and miscarried the same night.'  
'Yeah, miscarried.' Rhys said quietly.  
'Even though someone caused it, Rhys, it's still a miscarriage.'  
'That's why you were in the hospital.' Edward said, understanding. 'And because in all likelihood it was Rhys', not Jean Claude's, that makes you two a mated pair and the fey have this stupid idea that means you have to get married?'  
'Yup.'  
'The reasoning behind the idea is not stupid,' Cel argued. 'As fey we find it extremely difficult to sire children therefore they are treated as some great treasure, and any two capable of producing a child should be encouraged to do so.'  
'So romantic.' I sighed dramatically, fanning myself with my hand.   
'Anita doesn't want kids and I can't fault her reasoning. Not for a second.' Rhys said and I turned and he smiled at me.   
'The two of you should have been forced to wed and breed.' Cel said. 'When I become king there will be no arguing. If you can breed you will be wed.'  
'If.' I said. 'If you become king, Cel. The point remains if you can't breed then you don't get to be king.'  
I didn't see it coming, being in the seat in front of him, but Cel must have sat forward quickly as he suddenly had a hand around the seat and grasped my throat, squeezing so quickly my airway was closed before I could take a breath. His voice was close to my ear beside the headrest and he spat the words with so much force I felt spittle hit my cheek. 'I WILL be king, Anita, and when I am you and Meredith will have to look over your shoulder for every minute of the rest of your short lives!'  
I started seeing stars and tried to pull one of my wrist knives as Edward started yelling, the car swerving slightly as his concentration left the road for too long. I only knew Rhys had drawn his gun from what he said.  
''Let her go, Cel, or so help me I will blow your fucking brains out! NOW!' I got my knife free. 'You have until the count of three!' I grasped his wrist with my free hand. 'One!' I slid the knife between his wrist and my neck. 'TWO!' I pushed the silver against his skin and sliced it down as hard as I could as my vision tunnelled.  
'YOU BITCH!' Cel screamed, yanking his arm away from me, knocking the blade from my hand. 'You dare harm me? Your father will...'  
He didn't get a chance to answer. I clicked off my belt the second he let me go, even while gasping for breath, and I spun on the seat onto my knee, drawing the Firestar left handed, got it clear of the seat, and shot him point blank in the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! SHE SHOT HIM!!!!! What did everyone think? Because I'd have shot him too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ramifications of Anita's actions and immediate aftermath unfold.

The cacophony of sounds in the closed interior of the car was deafening. The gunshot echoed loudly in the small space followed by the sound of grey matter and more solid things spraying the interior of the car with a meaty noise. Edward was screaming at me, mostly cussing, Rhys seemed to have been stunned into silence, perhaps by the fact he had been so close when Cel's head exploded his entire front was spattered. And over it all I could I hear my own heartbeat in my ears, heavy and fast from almost passing out, my breathing laboured.  
'What the fuck just happened?' Edward screamed and I slowly turned back around and holstered the Firestar before I rebuckled my seatbelt.  
'Sorry about your interior. I'll get that valeted for you.' My voice came out cold and emotionless, a chill running up my spine as what I had done sunk in.  
'It's a rental.' He replied but he was staring at me.  
'It's evidence.' I said simply.  
'Oh fuck.' Rhys' voice came quietly from the back seat.  
'Sorry.' I apologised again and turned enough to see him. Even in the dull streetlights the red of the blood was stark against his pale skin.  
'You fucking killed him!' Rhys' eye went wide.  
'I did, didn't I?'  
'Yeah, you did.'  
'Where the fuck am I going now?' Edward asked. 'I can't drive around St Louis with the car like this.'  
'Back to the new place.' I said quietly, still staring at Rhys. He was breathing heavily, his lips parted. 'We have people who can help us with the body and car clean up.'  
'Great.' Edward muttered and pulled a U turn which made us rock in our seats.  
'I would have shot him, when I reached three.' Rhys said.  
'I know.' I didn't seem to be able to move anything but my lips, and I could still hear my heartbeat in my ears. 'I should call Merry.' I took my cell phone out of my pocket and selected her name from my favourites list. I sat back around and slid down in the seat as it rang in my ear.  
'Anita? Is everything all right?'  
'Yeah, I mean, no. Uh, are you sitting down?' I said, not actually sure if I was breaking good or bad news.  
'Oh no, no, no, what happened? Why should I sit down?' Her voice was suddenly high and tight. 'Are you okay? Is Rhys okay?'  
'We're okay.' I nodded to myself. 'But, Cel, not so much.'  
She was quiet for a moment. 'Not so much as in how much?'  
I sighed. 'I kind of shot him.'  
'You shot him?'  
'I shot him.' I repeated.  
'Is it bad?' She asked quietly.  
I rubbed my eyes with my whole hand. 'Yeah, bad about covers it.'  
'Give it here.' Rhys took the phone out of my hand before I could respond. 'Merry, she blew his head off.'  
Even from the front I heard her yell; 'What?!'  
'Point blank, he's gone, Merry. No more Cel...uh huh...well, no, we haven't thought that far ahead...yeah...no, we're going back to the house...All right...okay...we'll see you there.' He passed me my phone back. 'All done.'  
'Thanks.' I put the phone back in my pocket, my hands shaking so much it was difficult.  
'Anita, are you okay?' Rhys asked as I wrapped my arms around myself, and I shivered, cold suddenly.  
I thought about it for a second. 'I don't actually know.'  
Edward pulled off the road and a glance around showed we were in a deserted parking lot. 'Anita, look at me.'  
I turned to face him and whatever he saw, he didn't like. He undid his belt and took first the pulse in my wrist, then my neck. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead then cheek and, pulling a penlight from his belt he shone it in my eyes. 'She's in shock.'  
'Who's in shock?' I asked, not quite understanding.  
'We'll get you home and a cup of coffee. Don't worry.' He pulled away again and back onto the road.  
'I'm not worried.' I said but realised I was, or should have been. My voice sounded empty, devoid of any emotion.  
Rhys' hand touched my arm below the elbow and I jumped. I turned to look at him and he offered me a small smile. 'It's okay.'  
I sighed. 'I know.' I put my hand back and he took it. 'I'm sorry about your clothes.'  
'I have more clothes.' He replied. 'But I've only got one you.'  
I nodded, not sure what else to say.  
The sun was rising as we pulled back through the security gate and up to the house. Edward drove up to the rear entrance and made me stay in the car while he and Rhys got out. They both came to my door and I tried to undo my belt but my hands were shaking too much. Edward reached over and undid it and helped me out. My legs felt weak and trembled as I put my weight on them. He sent Rhys on ahead, to clean up, and helped me to the door.  
'You know you did the right thing, right?' He said, his arm around my waist.  
'Yeah, I know.'  
'So don't worry about it.'  
I stopped walking and he stopped beside me, looking down at me. 'Edward, I just blew the head off the crown prince of the unseelie court.' As if he perhaps hadn't grasped just what a big thing I had done.  
'You were hoping to do that anyway.' He replied.  
'I wasn't planning on doing it until my dad and Judith were safe. Oh my God.' My legs gave out and I hit the floor on my knees. 'Dad and Judith. What the hell is going to happen to them?'  
'We'll get them out.' He pulled my arm over his shoulders and stood me up, toes barely on the floor, his other arm around my waist and he all but carried me though the door.  
'How? How, Edward?'  
'We find them, we save them.' He replied, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it, he's gone! I got so excited when I wrote these chapters! I text my friend what I wrote, screamed it at my husband, my daughters looked at me worriedly! It's not often Edward screams either...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward goes to work while Rhys makes sure Anita gets what she needs.

Edward had me seated in the living room with a hot cup of coffee and a blanket from the back of the couch by the time Rhys came down, all squeaky clean again. His hair, still wet from the shower, was braided down his back, and his black jeans, t-shirt and eyepatch combo were a stark contrast against his pale skin.  
There was already a clean up crew in our room, the body already gone, a glazier in the kitchen fixing the doors and any sign Olaf had marred the entrance hall was gone. A call to security and Cel was next on the list of things to clean up, followed by Edward's rental car.  
Rhys sat beside me and put his arm around me, carefully pulling me to him so as not to spill my coffee, and kissing the side of my head. 'How are you feeling?' He murmured, his lips still against my skin.  
'Better, I think.' I looked into my half empty black, sweet coffee. 'He had to die, Rhys, I knew I had to kill him, eventually, but what if my itchy trigger finger ends up killing Dad and Judith too?'  
'That wasn't an itchy trigger finger.' Edward said, coming back into the room and putting his laptop bag on the table along with the phone Cel had used to call Siobhan. 'That was gut reaction. Totally different. Cel had to call this Siobhan woman to give the go ahead to kill them, right?'  
'Right.' Rhys replied as I moved enough to lean into him. He took the hint and put his arm further around me, holding me so I tucked under his arm, his chin rested on my head.  
'Which means they are safe because Cel can't give the order to terminate them. She's with them, definitely?'  
'Definitely.' I nodded. 'Cel called and let us speak to Dad, I spoke to Siobhan right after.'  
'Do we know how many people are there?' Edward continued as he put his laptop on the table and started sorting through some cables.  
'Not a clue. He only referred to Siobhan.'  
'Okay, let's hope it's just her, if not it could make things a little more challenging, but we'll be prepared for the worst, just in case.'  
'Worst?' I looked at him in alarm.  
'That she's not alone, multiple guards.' He selected the cable he needed and put the rest back.  
'What are you doing?' Rhys asked.  
'I'm going to work on this cellphone, I can get the number he called Siobhan on and hopefully track the GPS in it. We should know where your folks are, or at least where Siobhan is, in an hour, tops.'  
I nodded. 'Thanks, Edward. I owe you.'  
He looked up at me and smiled. 'Anita, I don't even keep count any more. We're friends, friends help each other.'  
'Not in the way you two normally do.' Rhys laughed, one harsh sputter.  
'Every friendship dynamic is different.' Edward shrugged. 'How much sleep have you both had in the last twenty-four hours?'  
I looked at Rhys who replied for us both. 'It's what, seven-thirty now? I've had about seven, eight hours since this time yesterday. Anita's only had three and a half, tops.'  
Edward gave me a hard look. 'Lay down, take a nap.'  
'I'm not sleepy.' I argued.  
'I need you rested and ready to go when we get this location. Lay down, try and relax, and if you drop off it's no big deal.' He insisted.  
'He's right, honey.' Rhys squeezed me. 'Merry and the guys will be back soon too and I know you won't sit still once they get here, so just do it.'  
'You're both bullies.' I complained but put my cup on the coffee table and moved a cushion to rest against the arm of the sofa. 'I'll lay down, but I'm not promising anything.'  
'Just rest, hard ass.' Edward replied, not looking up from the phone screen.  
'Okay, I'm laying down.' I kissed Rhys' cheek and laid down on the cushion, my head near Edward, my legs curled up so I wasn't kicking Rhys. He rubbed my calf before getting up and leant over me, kissing my forehead. He stayed low, speaking softly.  
'You remember the first time we flew to LA together, to help Merry?'  
'Yeah.' I frowned, unsure where this was going.  
'Remember how tense you were?'  
'I'm always tense on airplanes.'   
'Remember how you got through it?' I frowned then remembered as he smiled at me. 'You need the rest, sweetie.'  
'I don't...' I didn't get to finish.   
He whispered; 'Sleep.' against my lips and kissed me, and I was out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel snuggles and Anita is unhappy with the consequences of her actions.

I woke up feeling well rested, warm and comfortable. My cheek was pressed against a warm shoulder whose adjoining arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me on my side as though they were afraid I might move away. I took a deep breath and smelled vanilla and sunlight on flesh and I knew who was holding me.  
'Nathaniel.' I murmured without opening my eyes and his lips brushed my forehead before I tilted my head up to look at him and he trailed kisses down my face as I tipped it, finishing with a soft kiss on my lips.  
'How are you feeling?'  
'I keep getting asked that.'   
'Because everyone cares about you.' He kissed me again briefly but I caught his lip between my teeth, forcing him to stay where he was until I moved enough to kiss him more thoroughly. He whimpered as my tongue explored him, my hand cradling the back of his head as he kissed me back, his hands convulsing on my back. The kiss was slow and wet and we parted at the same time, breathing coming a little heavier.  
'I missed you last night.' I said, caressing his cheek.  
'I missed you too. Your birthday didn't quite go to plan, did it?' He smiled sadly.  
'The day did, it was just the night that got gatecrashed and hijacked.'  
'I'm glad you killed him, Anita. The thought of him still being out there frightened me.'  
I nodded. Cel had been one scary son of a bitch that the world wouldn't miss but I didn't relish the thought of someone having to tell Andais her only child was dead.   
I glanced around, we were still on the couch, which explained why Nathaniel had been holding me so tightly, so I couldn't roll off.  
'Where is everyone?'  
'Dining room. Edward insisted we let you sleep.'  
'I'm kind of glad he did, and whatever special sidhe sleepy thing Rhys did again, I feel pretty good. But he's got to learn to ask me before just putting me out.' I stretched and unintentionally rubbed our bodies together, he drew a shuddering breath and his arms pressed me closer into his body. 'Sorry.' I whispered, I hadn't meant to shift gear so suddenly, not when we had so much to do.  
'Another time.' He replied breathily but turned us quickly so I was pinned under him.  
'Definitely.'  
'Let's go see what's going on.'  
'Let's.' He didn't move, he just continued to smile down at me. 'I kind of can't get up.'  
'Only kind of?'  
'Kind of.' I nodded.  
'Can't have that.' He leant down and kissed me softly, the merest of touches, but he ground his hips into me at the same time, making it impossible for the kiss to be so innocent.  
I whimpered incoherently into his mouth as he pulled away from me, a satisfied smile on his face. He put his foot on the floor and levered himself off me, pulling me with him by my hands.  
'You're a tease.' I mumbled.  
'I know.' He grinned and pulled my hand, taking me towards the dining room.  
'Hey, sleeping beauty.' Galen spotted me first and grinned at me over his steaming cup of coffee. It made me crave it just looking at the steam rising from it.  
'I have a much better name for her.' Merry got out of her chair, smiling at me and took me in a tight hug. 'Anita Blake, the best friend a princess could ask for.'  
'I just killed your cousin, you realise that, right?' I hugged her back, it was hard not to, with her head tucked in against my shoulder.  
'You killed the man standing between me and safety, between all of us and safety.' She said, her voice light, as though a great weight had been lifted from her. 'That is no bad thing, Anita, not at all.'  
'And we even have a plan for saving your parents.' Edward added.  
'Really?' I looked at him hopefully over Merry's head.  
'As real as it gets.'  
Merry stepped back but didn't let me go, she held onto me and smiled at me, her eyes shining with happiness. 'You are unconventional but amazing, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.' And she kissed me solidly on the lips. My eyes went wide in surprise but before I could figure out how I was supposed to respond she pulled away from me again.  
'Uh, thanks.' I was sure I looked as puzzled as I felt.  
'Rhys told us what happened.' Doyle said as he got up from the table. I had a feeling I might have been in for more hugs so I stepped back from Merry and moved to the coffee pot where my mug was waiting for me.  
'I shouldn't have killed him. Not like that.' I poured the coffee into my mug, keeping my eyes down.  
'He tried to strangle you.' Rhys said and I realised he had come up on my other side. 'And if you hadn't stopped him, I would have. He signed his own death warrant the second he touched you.' I took his hand but I knew my face showed I was still struggling with what I had done. 'Don't pull that face. This was for the best.'  
'Best for who?'  
'Everyone!' He took the pot off me and pulled me by the hand, not to him but far enough back from the table so I could see everyone. 'Look around you, look at all these people in your debt. Think back to the court and all the people there who have lived in fear of Cel for all these years. They owe you, whether they know it or not. You're a hero.'  
'Don't use that word.' I shook my head and stepped away from him. 'It was reckless, and selfish. I should have waited.' I looked at Edward who was watching me carefully from the head of the table from behind his laptop.  
'I've killed people for less, if it makes you feel any better.' He said.  
'Coming from anyone else, it might. Not from you.' He smiled at me but didn't reply.  
'Anita,' Rhys' voice made me turn back to him, he sounded so serious, 'no more guilts. You can't change what happened and not a single one of us here would even if we could. He's dead and gone, accept it and move on. There's no way you can justify mourning the loss of someone like him.'  
'I'm not mourning him, I'm mourning the fact he now can't free my folks. The guilt won't go away until I know they're safe. If anything happens to them now it will be my fault.'  
I turned my back on him and went back to finish making my coffee. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Merry broke the silence, her quiet, sincere words loud in the relative peace that had descended. 'You've felt to blame ever since Cel told you he had taken your family, haven't you?'   
I looked at her where she was approaching my left as Rhys came up on my right.   
'Whether it's my biological family, the pard, lukoi, vamps, or you guys, or hell, any of the other people I've offered my protection over the years, if you get taken or hurt as a way to get me to work for someone or with someone then yeah, it's my fault, you take me out of the equation and there's no threat. But, I have never, not once, let something like this go without some kind of retribution, not one fucking time.' I could feel anger rising in me like a blanket and I pulled it around me. I knew how to work with anger. 'I won't be satisfied until Dad and Judith are safe and Siobhan is dead.'  
'None of us will.' Merry laid a hand on my arm tentatively. 'We know the stake in their wellbeing is more personal to you than for the rest of us but whether you realise it or not, you are family to us too and we will stand by you in this and anything else we can. And if you want to play the blame game then we will. I am the reason Cel knew who you are in the first place. Had he not wanted to raise my father I would never have had a message from this spunky young woman from Animators Inc, you would never have been contacted by Jenkins for the raising.'  
'You know I don't blame you for that.' I frowned at her.   
'And I don't blame you for this!' Her hand slid down my arm to wrap around my fingers. 'Anita, Cel started this, he is responsible, if truth be told, for our entire friendship, you just finished his part in our story, and in such a way that we can now live without looking over our shoulders.'  
'That's what he said in the car.' Edward said and we turned to look at him. He looked up at us. 'Before he put his hand around your throat, he said when he became king you and Merry would have to look over your shoulders for the rest of your lives. Short lives I think he said exactly.'  
'Yeah, that was when Anita opened up his bag of crazy and it overflowed.' Rhys added.  
'What did you say to push him over the edge?' Merry asked and took over making my coffee seeing as I seemed to have forgotten how.  
'I told him if.' I said without maming eye contact with her.   
'If?'   
'If he became king.'  
'Despite him not having knocked anyone up he was still sure he'd win the race to the throne.' Rhys leant on the chair back beside me. 'Sure enough to try and kill Anita for insinuating otherwise.'  
Merry put my mug in my hand. 'It doesn't matter what pushed his buttons, he did this to himself. Anita, look at me.' I realised I'd been staring at Edward still and shook my head, blinking heavily before looking at her. She gave me that look, the one parents sometimes give when giving important life lessons; don't talk to strangers, are you listening? You come straight home, you hear me?; she wanted me to listen and really hear what she had to say. 'We will save your family, Siobhan will die and we are free of Cel forever. Everything will be fine, you'll see.'  
I nodded, hoping she was right, but I wouldn't believe it, not until I saw it for myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward made me go take a shower, Rhys made Nathaniel come with me. I wasn’t sure what he thought I would do if I was alone but I was grateful of the company. Nathaniel had his own idea as to how to stop me worrying, or at least over thinking, and I was grateful for that too. Then when we returned to the bedroom to get dressed the big, bloody mess on the carpet reminded me of how very badly the morning had gone so far.  
'You want another polo shirt?' Nathaniel asked from behind me and I nodded, still staring at the stain.  
'Uh huh.' I managed. I had the urge, perhaps for the first time, to clean; to grab a bucket of water and scrub the floor until I couldn’t see any trace of what was staring me in the face. Nathaniel seemed to realise this and I felt him approach me from behind.  
'Hey, it'll all be gone by the time you get back.'  
'I know.' I breathed out heavily through my nose. 'It's just with one visit from the wrong person we have multiple bodies and the house is a free fire zone. I thought we would be able to not have this, just for a little while longer, you know?'  
'Me too.' He turned me away from the stain and hugged me close to him, cradling the back of my head gently. 'And it's a pity it didn't work out but who cares? It doesn't matter. We're all okay, we still have each other and your dad and Judith will be safe by this time tomorrow.'  
'What if they're not?' I pushed my head against his hand and looked up at him. 'What if Siobhan gets antsy if she can't reach Cel?'  
'Just have faith, Anita, just this once, think positive.'  
'I think positive about a lot of things.' I argued.  
'So add this to the list.' He smiled and bobbed his head to kiss me briefly, moving back just far enough to rest his forehead against mine. 'Did I tell you how much I love you today?'  
'I don't think so.' I murmured, smiling despite how I was still feeling, how this wasn't yet over.  
'I love you more today than yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow.' He whispered and I closed my eyes as I let the words wash over me, let them sink in that he meant every single one and it helped settle me, gave me some sort of peace.  
'And I love you to the moon and beyond the stars.' I pushed up to kiss him gently, not needing to see to know where his lips were.  
We had just fed the ardeur so it wasn't as lust filled as it could have been, our libidos being sated but our love for one another being fuel enough. We parted, slightly breathless, but smiling, happy to have one another.  
'Let's go see if they have an idea of where I need to be going.'  
'If they do can I come with you?' He turned us towards the door and put his arm around me, tucking his hand in my back pants pocket.  
'I don't know, it will probably be dangerous.' I frowned up at him.  
'You know, I think you might not have noticed but I'm a wereleopard.' He teased. 'I can go furry and have claws and everything.'  
'I had noticed.' I dug my fingers in his side, forcing him to flinch where it tickled. 'And you might be a wereleopard but you're my wereleopard and I don't want you hurt.'  
'And I don't want you hurt. So I guess that makes us even and I'll come along.' He shrugged.  
'That's not what I meant.'   
He glanced down at me sideways. 'No, but I'm going to come. I decided.'  
'Don't I get a say in this?' I glanced at him as we started down the stairs.  
'Not this time. Jason is going to help along with a few more of the lukoi who are your friends, Rhys will be there I don't doubt and if there's time Jean Claude too. I'm in.'  
I sighed, long and heavy. Sometimes Nathaniel had these moments of massive confidence with me and I didn't like to knock them. 'Okay, fine, but you do as you're told and no heroics.'  
'I'll leave those to you.'  
I was about to argue again, tell him not to use the 'h' word around me, but we had reached the bottom of the stairs and it was obvious something had happened, or was happening. Rhys and Edward were both on their phones and Galen spotted us first, giving me a thumbs up. As that was the universal sign for something positive I felt better just for that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is a go; Rhys doesn't like parts of it, like, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so late posting today, we have travelled home from our holiday and I ran out of data! Now home and WIFI!!! Yay!

Edward had tracked Siobhan's cellphone to an old farm house about an hour outside of Chicago. I guess Cel had moved them so the lukoi and whatever vamps Jean Claude had sent were in the wrong place. I called Jason and told him the address but it would take time for them to get there plus the vamps couldn't go until after dark.   
There was something of an argument as to who would go with us to scope the place out, other than definitely Rhys, Edward, Doyle, Nathaniel and I. Rhys wasn't happy about Nathaniel insisting on coming along but once Edward checked he would follow orders he was okay with it. We would see who Jean Claude had available but we would travel during daylight. Doyle was a master at moving in darkness, hell that was even his nickname, and he would go on our arrival and see if he could work out how many we may be up against, security details, etc... we would then decide on how to approach this.  
Merry wanted to come, of course, and was shot down, pretty damn quickly. She would remain here, with Frost, Kitto and the goblin twins, which was actually at Rhys' request. That left Adair and Amatheon, who I knew meant no harm to Merry but I still didn't trust them for shit, and Galen, who I'd rather not have shot up but he was at least capable and trustworthy. Edward agreed to Galen but not the other two, stating he knew and trusted Galen and that a small but efficient force was his preference, so he was happy with who we were taking, and once we were locked and loaded we left for Chicago in my jeep. Edward had already thought ahead far enough to choose a hotel near the location and booked a large suite; I tried to insist on paying but he told me it would come out of the bounty for Cel, which he had already sent evidence for while I slept. I guess his word wouldn't be enough, and without Cel's head I wasn't sure I wanted to know how he would be identified. So the room was literally on Cel.  
The drive went between uncomfortable silences and discussing the plan in great detail, with the occasional word of reassurance which I didn't want to hear. I wouldn't be happy until this was over, then I would stop feeling so bad.  
Edward took over driving halfway there and I was grateful. Driving had given me more time to think, which I didn't mind, but thinking about what was coming made me feel tired. I didn't need to feel tired, I needed to stay focused.  
Once we reached the hotel Edward checked us in then left with Doyle to see exactly what we were up against. While they were gone Rhys and Nathaniel made me eat which was probably for the best. We had fed the ardeur earlier but I hadn't actually eaten a proper meal today yet. By the time Edward got back the men were trying to distract me with a movie, sitting either side of me with my hands held, keeping me where I was and as calm as I could get, under the circumstances.  
'What did you find?' I struggled out of their joint hold as soon as Edward was across the threshold, stepping over legs and around the chair Galen was lounging in.  
'The prince formerly known as alive wasn't stupid. This "abandoned",' he made air quotes with his fingers, 'farm is actually well fortified. Electric perimeter fence, security cameras. He was paranoid with good reason but for all the electronic protection not many guards. I guess he really didn't trust many people.'  
'Seeing as his head guard double crossed him he had good reason.' Galen pointed out.  
'Maybe he should have just shut himself away there and left us in peace.' I suggested.  
'He just wanted another excuse to have you under his control. We've met his type before, Anita.' Edward looked at me seriously and I nodded. We had and we no doubt would again, but thankfully never again would it be Cel.  
'Did you get any numbers?' Rhys asked, coming up behind me and resting his hands on my hips.  
'I wouldn't have if not for Doyle here.' Edward nodded towards the fey in question and went to the dining table, pulling a blueprint out of his laptop bag that had to be of the farmhouse.  
'Spiders again?' Rhys asked and Doyle nodded once before replying.  
'We could not have crossed the perimeter without alerting whoever is on the other end of the cameras to our doing so. However there does not appear to be a physical presence outside of the building itself.'  
'And in the building?'   
'I saw but five, excluding your parents.' He looked to me. 'Eliminating the threat inside should be a simple matter, once we are past the perimeter.'  
'Should be? And how are we getting past all this security?' I looked from Doyle, over to Edward at the table and back again.  
'Don't worry, I have a plan.' Edward smiled at me, which meant the plan was something he would enjoy, potentially a bad thing.   
I walked over to him at the table. 'Tell me?'  
Edward explained and by the time he was done I was pinching the bridge of my nose with a headache. I hadn't understood half of what he had said. He showed us schematics, diagrams and some kind of computer programme. Rhys and Galen asked several questions, about overriding security protocols and rerouting...something. I probably should have felt embarrassed, knowing less about technology than these two fey, a race more famed for their magic than acceptance of modern things, and Doyle was the best example of that I'd ever met, but we stood beside one another looking confused. Nathaniel had continued watching the movie, having told me he trusted Rhys and I would tell him what to do when the time came.  
Edward looked up at me with his cool blue eyes. ‘Got that?’  
I pulled a face as I lowered my hands. ‘Definitely no.’  
‘Technophobe.’ Rhys coughed into his hand with a smile so I flipped him off.  
‘Which bit didn’t you understand?’ Edward frowned at me, going back to the first page he had been on.  
‘From when you said; “this is the…” and I lost track.’  
Edward raised his eyebrows at me as Rhys chuckled. ‘How do you even survive?’  
‘I kill stuff, you just tell me what to do, I don’t need the technical details.’ I tried to brush it off.  
‘I suppose I don’t know jack about raising the dead.’ He shrugged and Rhys went to speak but I cut him off.  
‘Don’t, just, don’t.’ I waved my finger at him. ‘I don’t see you poking fun at Doyle.’  
‘He might not forgive me.’ Rhys came towards me, smiling in a way he knew normally made my heart melt, but right now I was wound too tight from worrying about my family, from events over the last twenty-four hours, to take his lighthearted teasing.  
‘I might not forgive you.’ I ignored his advance and went and stood beside Edward. ‘Just do your tech wizard thing and get us in there.’  
He sort of nodded and closed his laptop lid. ‘For your benefit, once I initiate the override we have a thirty second window to get over the fence and to this point.’ He tapped the printed aerial view he had of the area. ‘This is our blind spot. I can make one camera stick on a look without it risking raising suspicion. This puts us by the basement window. That’s our way in.’  
‘Won’t that be kinda small?’ I asked as I pushed Rhys’ hands off me and went around to Edward’s other side.  
‘Not according to the blueprints.’ He showed me the measurements and the window should be big enough even for Doyle to squeeze his bulky frame through. ‘If there’s alarms on the window I’ll trip it with another of my gadgets. That low tech enough for you?’  
‘No. Will this gadget draw attention to the fact we’re there?’  
‘It shouldn’t.’ He leaned back in his chair. ‘The system they have is one I’m familiar with, I know it’s flaws and weaknesses. This will work.’  
‘And once we’re inside?’ I thought I had caught that part but I had to be sure.  
‘One posted on each entry downstairs, three on the second floor with your folks.’ He pointed to where Doyle had marked on the blueprint. ‘The two downstairs should be easy enough to dispose of. Doyle and I will take one each.’ A glance at Doyle showed him nod in agreement. ‘Can I trust the four of you to be quiet enough to secure the top floor without risking our targets?’  
‘Firstly, I’m insulted and secondly, don’t call them targets. Stay there, Rhys!’ He was edging his way casually around the chair Edward was seated in towards me.  
‘Targets isn’t a negative description.’ Edward pointed out.  
‘Don’t care, don’t use it.’ I gave him a stern look.  
‘Noted.’ He nodded.  
‘Can you be quiet enough to sneak up on fey warriors?’ Galen asked and I realised he was directing his question at Edward.  
Galen’s question would have been met with silence had Nathaniel not given and exaggerated; ‘Ooooo!’ and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing. Rhys, having no real verbal filter where Edward was concerned, did laugh, loudly, which made it harder for me to keep a straight face and a glance at the insulted hitman glare Edward was giving Galen finished me off.  
‘This is serious!’ I sputtered as Edward turned to glower at me instead.  
‘So act like it!’ Edward growled and I had to walk away around the table towards Galen as I fought not to laugh, my shoulders shaking with the effort.  
‘It’s that stupid a question?’ Galen asked as I drew level with him.   
‘He’s probably the best hitman in the world.’ My light tone did not match the subject matter whatsoever but I couldn’t help it. ‘He quit hitting humans because they were too easy.’  
‘I thought it was more a vamp and were specialisation?’ Galen looked between us.  
Edward shrugged. ‘We all need a new challenge every now and then. There are less hits put out on fey. I think because there’s so much emphasis put on you guys being immortal.’  
‘Immortal does not mean invulnerable.’ Doyle nodded.  
‘As Anita proved. And after tonight my fey hit count should go over double figures.’ Edward smiled smugly.  
‘Really?’ That even took me by surprise, even though it was Rhys who asked.  
‘Yup.’  
‘Just don’t add any humans to your tally.’ I requested.  
‘It’s your four who are heading upstairs.’ He pointed out.  
My previous mirth left me again. ‘I won’t be shooting my own dad.’  
‘So long as no one else does too.’  
‘This would be so much easier if the vamps were here.’ I sighed, realising it would be. Because of the distance travelled and daylight they wouldn’t be able to make it in time to help, if we wanted to go straight after dusk.  
‘We can do this, Anita.’ Galen reassured me. ‘We’ll save your folks and be home in no time.’  
I nodded as he put his arm around me comfortingly. ‘I know. I don’t mean to slight any of you, but we know from experience that fey are susceptible to mind tricks. Imagine Jean Claude and Asher just dropping out of the sky at each entrance, convincing the downstairs guards to invite them in and take a nap before heading upstairs to do almost the same. Unless Cel thought we were going to try mount a rescue I bet if they have guns they don’t have silver bullets and they could just shrug steel off, much better than you guys can.’  
‘I can shrug off steel.’ Nathaniel reminded us without looking away from the TV, reminding us he was listening yet again without being an actual part of the plotting.  
‘I’d rather you didn’t have to.’ I said.  
‘Me too.’ Rhys looked at him with fear in his face and Nathaniel finally turned to us.  
‘I’m here to help, both of you.’  
‘You’re not going in as a furry shield ahead of us.’ I pushed past Galen as I realised what Nathaniel was suggesting.  
‘If they’re armed I can distract them and I’ll heal most damage when I shift back.’ His lavender eyes were serious.  
‘You’re not bulletproof, Nathaniel!’ I glared at him.  
‘Neither are you.’  
‘I can wear my kevlar.’  
‘No, you won’t.’ He half laughed. ‘You hate wearing it and might conveniently forget it when the time comes.’ I opened my mouth to argue but he didn’t give me the chance. ‘You hate how much it impedes your movement, you find it heavy and cumbersome. You’d rather go in and be less inhibited than be weighed down, I know you would.’  
My face ticked as I realised he was right, but I didn’t want to admit it. ‘I’ll wear the kevlar if you don’t go up front.’  
‘We go in together, and I trust you without the kevlar because I know you’re faster without which might just save your life more than the body armour.’  
‘No.’ Rhys said before I could reply. ‘I don’t like the idea of either of you going up front.’  
‘Nathaniel and I have better senses than anyone here, except perhaps Doyle and while you’re enhance I don’t know how that compares to a lycanthrope. I hate to admit it but he’s right, Nathaniel and I are the natural choice.’  
‘Will you listen to what you’re suggesting?’ Rhys yelled. It was unlike him to raise his voice in anything but the most dire of situation and it was emphasised by the fact Nathaniel shrank back on the couch and I automatically took a step to the side as I turned to face Rhys, partially blocking Nathaniel from him. As far as I knew Rhys has never lost his temper with Nathaniel and while there was a first time for everything it was probably a nasty shock for Nathaniel who, despite his progress, was still an abuse survivor.  
‘You want to change your tone?’ I said evenly.  
‘No, Anita, it’s okay.’ Nathaniel got up and touched the back of my hand tentatively but stayed behind me.  
‘I’m not trying to upset either of you, but you’re missing the main point,’ Rhys said in exasperation. ‘You’re just as at risk as the rest of us, you, Anita, maybe more so.’  
‘I’m not human, Rhys, and no one is making a big deal about Edward going in.’  
‘It’s not personal for Edward and among other things, I can’t risk you being emotionally compromised.’  
‘Emotionally…what?’ I could feel my anger subsiding under Nathaniel’s touch but I wanted to cling to it and pulled my hand away but his followed it, lacing his fingers with mine.  
‘You have the highest stake in this operation.’ Rhys said slowly as though willing me to listen. ‘And after you is Nathaniel because of the way you two are emotionally attached to one another. It’s not just because I don’t want to see either one of you hurt and it’s not just because I think you will let your feelings cloud your judgement when it comes to your dad, but if one of the two of you get hurt, both the other and me are going to feel it, and if the wound is bad enough then that incapacitates three of us. That’s half our force down! We can’t risk either of you going first.’  
I swallowed, realising he was right. For whatever reason the ties that bound us all allowed us to feel, to some degree, what the others were, if it were strong enough, but as the centre for all our links I got it the worst, almost as bad as the victim, and if Nathaniel or Rhys were badly injured, well it would be a monumental fuck up. ‘And you know I’m right, and you fucking hate it.’ Rhys quicker a sideways smile at me as Nathaniel’s thumb tracked over mine.  
‘I do fucking hate it.’ I murmured.  
‘We all fucking hate it.’ Nathaniel echoed, his breath rustling my hair.  
‘Wait,’ that was Edward, ‘are you saying if one of the three of you is shot, for example, then that could put all three of you out of commission?’ He had got up and stood beside Doyle, who was behind Rhys.  
‘It would have to be a critical wound, but yeah.’ I admitted. ‘Most everything else we could carry on through the pain.’  
‘Give me an example.’  
I sighed heavily so Rhys took up the answer. ‘So, if Nathaniel, Danu forbid, took a bullet to the abdomen, for example, that was painful enough to bring him to his knees then I would feel a lesser degree of it, but Anita would right there on her knees beside him, feeling every wave of pain.’  
‘And if you took the hit?’ He asked Rhys.  
‘Same scenario.’  
‘Down goes Anita.’ Nathaniel added.  
‘How bad is it if you get hit?’ Edward had gone from surprised to the stillness he got with the shit was really hitting the fan. He had browbeaten me for years and while I no longer feared it I knew just what it meant.  
‘I can block it from them, to a degree.’  
‘You can?’ Nathaniel finally stepped to the side to look at me face on.  
‘Anita,’ Rhys said warningly, ‘don’t lie to us for the sake of saving face.’  
‘She’s not lying.’ Nathaniel said in awe. ‘When did you figure this out?’  
‘And why would you hide it from us?’ Rhys added, his face suspicious.  
I decided to go straight to the past. ‘You guys enjoy sharing my monthly cramps with me?’ I looked between them as realisation dawned on both their faces. ‘No? Well, guess why?’  
Rhys sort of half laughed at my answer but Nathaniel threw his arms around me and pulled me to him in a tight hug. ‘You’re awesome.’ He murmured into my hair.  
‘It could work to our advantage.’ I gave Rhys a serious look. ‘They won’t be expecting a leopard to show up, which means the element of surprise, and I am fast and accurate and can block out pain from you guys if I get hurt. Either you let us go up the stairs first or we rearrange the entire plan so we take out the downstairs guards. I don’t care which, but on the off chance we don’t get the drop on them we can’t overthink this.’ I looked pointedly at Edward. ‘Give us you’re preference, Edward, disregard what you just learnt, if you can. I’ll go with what you suggest.’  
Edward just stared at me for long moments and everyone else looked between us. Finally he spoke. ‘You go up first, Nathaniel with you in leopard form.’  
I nodded once but Rhys threw his hands up and made a frustrated noise. “Why do I even bother?’ He exclaimed before taking the long route around us all and out of the suite all together, slamming the door behind him.  
I sighed and Nathaniel kissed my temple. ‘I’ll go after him.’ He offered but I put my hand over his arm that was still around me and shook my head.  
‘Just give him five minutes to calm down.’ I suggested. ‘Then we’ll both go after him.’  
‘You can definitely block pain from them, it wasn’t just bravado?’ Edward checked and I looked at Nathaniel who was still wrapped around me.  
‘Not bravado.’  
‘And you’re happy to have Nathaniel up front with you?’  
‘We go together or not at all.’ I said continuing to look into his lilac eyes and he smiled at my words.  
‘Because it sounded like you didn’t want him going in.’  
I patted Nathaniel’s arm and he let me go. ‘No, that was Rhys. I didn’t want him used as a meat shield.’  
’No,’ Galen said, ‘but all Rhys heard was you offering to join Nathaniel as said meat shield.’  
‘Shit.’ I muttered. All I had thought about was Nathaniel not going in first alone, not about the fact I was throwing two of the loves of Rhys’ life into the firing line. I sighed and pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose again. ‘There has to be another compromise.’  
‘This is why you don’t shit where you eat.’ Edward went back to the table and took his seat again.  
‘What do you mean?’ Doyle frowned at him while I shook my head.  
‘He means don’t mix business and pleasure. Personal feelings are interfering with our task.’  
‘Pretty hard not to get personal when it’s your family and we’re all friends.’ Galen pointed out.  
‘Nothing can change that.’ I argued.  
‘No,’ Edward replied, ‘but you can get your heads out of your asses and back in the game. We agreed before we left who was going in but now Rhys is having a hissy fit about marching order? You need to set him straight because we can’t afford for anyone to be sloppy.’  
‘We’ll talk to him.’ Nathaniel took my hand and pulled me towards the door while I was still deciding whether or not to bitch at Edward for that comment, but as he was right there didn’t seem to be any point.  
‘And if any of you have any fancy abilities I don’t know about, now would be a good time to tell me.’  
I paused on the way to the door and turned back to Edward with a small smile on my face. ‘Rhys can kill with just a touch.’  
The look on Edward’s face was totally worth it and, without another word, Nathaniel and I left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita clings to her anger while Rhys lets go of his.

We found Rhys seated on a bench in the garden behind the hotel, looking out over the carefully sculpted lawns and flowerbeds.  
‘Hey.’ I said as we approached and he glanced at us, his face still angry. ‘Can we sit?’  
‘Knock yourselves out.’ He said simply, not looking at either one of us. I directed Nathaniel to the other side of him and I was careful as I sat not to get close enough to touch him. ‘I’m sorry you’re mad.’  
‘But not sorry for putting both of you in danger.’ He kept his hands in his lap and Nathaniel gave me raised eyebrows at how closed he was being.  
‘No, I’m to sorry for that. But I am sorry I didn’t consider how hard it would be for you to have us do this.’  
‘Being selfless is a noble quality, Anita, but you excel at it so much it’s almost laughable..’  
‘It is laughable, just not in a funny way.’ Nathaniel said. ‘More a laugh of disbelief.’  
‘You got that right.’  
‘There’s only five of them, Rhys. It should be a breeze.’ I tried for logic, hoping that would work where apologies had failed.  
‘Five specially trained and selected unseelie warriors..’ He turned his hard gaze on me. ‘These aren’t just any old thugs we’re talking about, these will be Cel’s best of the best.’  
‘Which is great but we have some of Merry’s best and definitely some of St Louis’ finest, not to mention Edward is a legend when it comes to this shit. Just last night he broke into our supposedly secure compound and you know how much effort we put into being safe.’  
‘I know. We’re all capable, we’ve all fought before.’ He looked between us. ‘But this is different.’  
‘I can stay behind.’ Nathaniel offered and I smiled at him gratefully.  
‘I appreciate the offer.’ Rhys turned to him and I could see he had finally smiled.  
‘If you’re too worried it could compromise your concentration.’ Nathaniel shrugged as Rhys took his hand then turned to look at me hopefully.  
‘I’m not staying behind.’ I said firmly.’  
‘The four of us could do it, and I know you’re worried about your dad.’  
My jaw ticked as I ground my teeth but I knew he would have caught it, if not that my nostrils flared at me trying not to lose my temper, even Nathaniel was giving me an alarmed look. ‘You can’t seriously be suggesting I sit this out?’ My voice came out quiet, barely containing the anger his suggestion had created.  
‘We would be fine and you wouldn’t have to go through the trauma of seeing your folks in whatever state they might be in.’ He said sincerely.  
I glanced at Nathaniel who was now pulling a face at me as though he was willing me not to get mad despite how stupid a suggestion this was. I drew in a deep breath through my nose and out again as Rhys gave me a hopeful look. ‘How about no?’  
‘Anita,’  
‘Why don’t you stay behind?’ I interrupted him. ‘You and Nathaniel stay behind, because there is no fucking way I’m staying.’  
‘You know we can save them, you don’t have to…’  
‘I want to!’ By some miracle I managed not to yell. ‘We figured out back at him who was coming and who was staying, and you had a big input in that. You can’t change the plan this close to go time. If you had a problem with Nathaniel and I you should have said then.’  
‘I hadn’t thought it through until now.’  
‘So just unthink it. I trust both of you to have my back and get through this. Why can’t you trust us the same?’  
‘I do, but,’  
‘No, you don’t get to give me excuses. You give me your support or you go home.’ I got up from the bench and started to head back to the room but Rhys caught my arm and turned me to him.  
‘I do support you, one hundred percent, but,’ he sighed, ‘I have no excuse, I’m being selfish, it’s that simple.’  
‘Well, stop it.’  
‘I can’t!’ He exclaimed frustratedly. ‘I love you too much to want to see you go through this, both of you!’  
Nathaniel came to us from where he had stayed on the bench and spoke as he walked. ‘We feel the same way about you, Rhys. We don’t want to see you walk into a dangerous situation either.’  
‘But…’ He looked between us and I frowned as I realised I could feel the fear rolling off him.  
‘We’ve been in more dangerous situations than this, all of us, together, but you’ve never lost it like this before. What gives? What’s so different about this?’  
He screwed up his one eye and swallowed heavily before looking at me. ‘Because these are my people.’ He said quietly. ‘Because I know what they’re capable of. Because I know if they’re Cel’s they will be sick and twisted and their hands of power will be ones that are meant to make you suffer. I don’t want either of you at risk of their mercy.’  
‘I don’t want any of us at risk of their mercy.’ I crossed my arms despite his hand still on my bicep. ‘But right now my dad and Judith are, and we stand a better chance of helping them if we move soon than if we have to regroup because you’re having second thoughts.’  
He looked at me, really looked, and I tried really hard to stay serious and angry and not let the great maw of fear for my family start to eat at me but Rhys knew me. He must have seen some of the fear in my eyes, or maybe he knew me well enough to know I would be trying to hide my worry. Nathaniel had to be able to smell it on me but he knew that unless I showed it that I didn’t want or need reminding of it. Rhys however was not a fan of me bottling up my feelings.  
‘Oh, Anita.’ He said in a hushed tone and stepped towards me, opening his arms to take me in a hug.  
‘Uh, no, definitely not!’ I stepped back out of his reach.  
‘It’s okay to admit you’re afraid, sweetheart.’ He lowered his arms and looked at me sympathetically.  
‘I admit it, but I don’t need comforting.’  
‘It’ll help.’ He edged towards me.  
‘It’ll undo me!’ I took another step back.  
Nathaniel moved carefully then, as though he didn’t want to make any sudden moves, and put himself between us, but surprisingly it was Rhys he faced. ‘Don’t undo her, Rhys. She needs to hold onto it until this is over.’  
‘She worries too much.’ Rhys didn’t take his eyes off me, looking at me over Nathaniel’s shoulder.  
‘She worries the perfect amount, because she loves so much.’ Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Rhys’ neck and stepped close enough that their bodies touched and Rhys’ arms automatically curved around his waist. ‘We need our hard assed executioner for now. She can be the woman we love again when this is all over.’  
Rhys shook his head and sighed, resting his head against Nathaniel’s momentarily. ‘Pretty and smart.’ He kissed him briefly. ‘I don’t like her being stuck in executioner mode too long.’  
‘None of us do.’  
‘Just pretend like I’m not here, guys, no big.’ I said and Rhys turned them so they could both see me and he smiled smugly.  
‘You don’t want a part of this until it’s over.’ Rhys shrugged, making sure I noticed his hand tracking slowly from Nathaniel’s waist to the top of his buttocks.  
‘Well, you’re cheating, and we have stuff that needs to be done.’ I pouted, I admit a little jealously because who wouldn’t?  
‘One hug?’ Rhys held his arm out to me, angling his body towards me as Nathaniel curled into his side, nuzzling his face into Rhys’ neck.  
‘I like my emotional repression!’ I argued.  
‘One quick hug each?’ He wriggled his fingers at me and I had to swallow at exactly what Nathaniel’s actions were doing to me. I all but twitched with the desire to hold them, to let their arms and bodies envelop me me with their loving touch, but Nathaniel was right, I needed to hold on to my anger.  
‘I’ll get you both back for this.’ I said simply and, spinning on my heel, headed back to the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Rescue Anita's Folks is a go!

We were done arguing, we were armed and dressed in black, apart from Nathaniel who was wearing old gym shorts and a vest. Edward had swapped out my normal knives for some similar enough they fit in my wrist sheaths but were steel rather than the high silver contact of my own. He also happened to have a silencer that fit my Dual Mode. Edward had asked if possible we keep gunfire to a minimum until Dad was secure and I had to agree with him. Once we got inside Edward and Doyle would take out the two as planned while Nathaniel and I took point on the stairs with Rhys and Galen right behind us. We believed the two together upstairs were monitoring the security feed and the remaining one, possibly Siobhan, was in the room with Dad and Judith. Nathaniel and I would head there while the other two went for the other two. I would be carrying my Dual Mode as my primary weapon while Nathaniel was claws and teeth, Rhys and Galen swords. Of course if Rhys could get close enough he wouldn’t need even his dreaded death.  
We left the hotel before sunset, having check in with Merry, and Edward drove us to the location he had chosen. It was a twenty minute trek through trees to the perimeter fence but it ensured the car wouldn’t be seen from the house or nearest road. Nathaniel shifted at the car and left his clothes inside along with the towels and blankets we had brought along for once he had shifted back. Edward took point through the trees with Nathaniel keeping pace beside him at my request as he had the best night vision here, not to mention all his other senses.  
After walking in silence Edward halted us at the edge of the trees and pointed towards the eight foot perimeter fence. According to his information it was not only alarmed but electrified so if we weren’t over quick enough it would be a really short rescue attempt. Nathaniel, being a cat, could run up it vertically and be over quick enough, and the three fey could run and jump without too much effort which just left Edward and I. He had planned for this too, I just hoped it worked. Edward alone slunk over to the fence and attached a small box extremely carefully directly to the wire links. I held my breath as he did so and only let it out when he was on his way back. He stood to one side with his phone in his hand, looking between us until we had all nodded we were ready. He pressed a button on his phone and said; ‘Go.’ Simultaneously Doyle, Galen, Rhys and Nathaniel ran straight towards the fence, Nathaniel and Rhys going over immediately and before that happened Edward and I set off after them. Doyle and Galen had stopped before the fence and crouched slightly, creating a step each with their own hands for Edward and I. I was faster and my foot hit Galen’s hand before Edward reached Doyle and Galen stood, throwing me upwards with all that fey strength easily. I grabbed the top of the fence as I cleared it to guide myself in the right direction and to slow my momentum and dropped down the other side, landing in a crouch, Edward landing beside me a few moments later. We sprinted towards the blind spot where Rhys and Nathaniel were waiting for us, knowing Doyle and Galen weren’t far behind.  
We reached the side of the house, aware of the lights inside being on and no drapes were drawn, but the basement window was thankfully dark. Edward took out a small yet powerful torch and shoe it around the edges of the window while we kept watch for anything oat all that may have given us away.  
‘No alarm.’ Edward muttered so quietly I thought it was mostly for mine and Nathaniel’s benefit and moved on to jimmying the lock.  
After long seconds he pooped it and raised the glass…then swore under his breath, making me turn to him. ‘Bars.’ He looked back at me. This we hadn’t considered.  
‘We can rip them out but that’ll make noise.’ Rhys said as Edward ran a hand over his jaw.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Doyle asked.  
Edward started to explain but Nathaniel pawed at me, looking towards the window and back. The bars were wider than they could have been, and he and I could fit just fine.  
‘He’ll kill us.’ I breathed but Nathaniel just nudged me again encouragingly. The other s were trying to come up with an alternate plan as I put my legs through the window and lowered myself inside. ‘New plan.’ I whispered harshly as my feet reached a washing machine below the window.  
‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Rhys’ voice was sharp as Nathaniel elegantly slipped through the bars and onto the floor.  
**’Go to the back door, Edward can pick the lock, we’ll get the guards.’** I sent to him.  
**’No! Get your asses back up here!’** He looked at me in alarm but I shook my head.  
**’Tell Edward. I’ll see you inside.’** I smiled my encouragement and dropped down off the machine beside Nathaniel.  
‘C’mon.’ I breathed and Nathaniel joined me as I made my way towards the stairs, drawing the Dual Mode as I walked. The door at the top was thankfully unlocked and I crouched down a step as I opened it, moving it just enough that I could see into the brightly lit hallway. I knew from the plans Edward had shown us that the basement door came out under the stairs and had no direct line of sight to either the kitchen or front door which worked in our favour.  
I got to my feet slowly and took the final step up, then around the door frame, surveying the stark, white, minimalist decor and finding nothing and no one of dire consequence in the immediate vicinity. Classical music played from the direction of the back of the house and masked the sound of me closing the door quite nicely.  
As one we moved towards the kitchen and I edged up to the drama before peeking around. That first guard was pacing in front of the picture window, casual yet alert, eyes fixated on the darkness outside, his hand well away from his sword.  
I thanked God for the radio station playing Holst with its heavy percussion which would hopefully hide the sound of a falling body.  
I took one more look, making extra sure I knew roughly what height to aim for for a head shot, then took a long, slow breath before releasing it, letting my body slip into its killing place. I raised my gun as I turned the corner, sighting down my arm and pulling the trigger. Seconds later he hit the floor, his head a mess where the bullet had made its exit wound. I glanced long enough to make sure the corpse wasn’t blocking the door and, satisfied it wasn’t, we moved on.   
The hallway was an ‘L’ shape and we knew the other guard couldn’t be far and that there was much less cover here. I couched beside the stairs and edged until I could see the door but I couldn’t see the other guard. Nathaniel cocked his head to one side and I did as he suggested; I listened. I realised I could hear breathing but much closer than I had expected and I started the throw myself forward but I was too slow. A hand grabbed my hair and hauled me up and I barely kept myself from crying out. Another arm reached around my chest and hauled me over the bannister, but not before my Dual Mode was knocked from my grasp, sending it skittering across the wooden floor.  
I heard Nathaniel growl and I pushed with my feet against the bannister, shoving whoever had hold of me hard into the opposite wall but not enough that they let me go. Suddenly my breathing was coming too hard, as though I couldn’t catch my breath, and power tingled over me as I realised this was a hand of power. This whoever was trying to suck the air right out of me.  
‘Siobhan will be interested to see you, Anita Blake.’ A voice said in my ear as Nathaniel began to stalk up the stairs towards us in a growling stalk, but I knew he wouldn’t jump us for risk of harming me but as my chest contracted with the need to breathe, my ears pounding heavily with the sound of my heart, I wished he would. I felt a blade, long and sharp, press against my throat which limited Nathaniel’s options further and I begun to be pulled up the stairs backwards.  
I raised my hand but didn’t try to fight my progression upwards, instead settling on moving my hands slowly towards the arm across my chest, as I prayed I wouldn’t pass out, but that wasn’t my final target.  
My right hand had reached my wrist sheath and I gripped the knee but didn’t draw it. Instead I caught my heel on the step, making this man have to change his grip so as not to injure me or lose his hold all together. His arm moved forward and I reacted, drawing the knife as I ducked my head while spots appeared in my vision, my right arm sharply flicking up and back until I felt my knee bite into something and I drove it home. The body behind mine twitched and convulsed as it held me, its grip relaxing and I could breathe again, but it didn’t let me go completely, falling to the stairs with me still attached to it, my body landing on top as Nathaniel darted up the stairs, his teeth sinking into the arm that had held my chest and dragging it off me.  
I released my knife and rolled onto my knees, trying to take in deep breaths without making too much sound or making myself cough, which is harder than I thought, and I turned to see I had had, perhaps, the luckiest of shots. My knife was embedded hilt deep in what had been a pale skinned, dark haired fey’s eye socket. Seemed luck was with me tonight.  
‘Conol? A harsh, female voice from upstairs called, followed by some words I didn’t understand. She must have been speaking some ancient dialect. I had a feeling our luck was about to run out.  
Before I could worry further however Rhys came quickly but silently around the stairs, speaking the same language as he came, crouching beside me on the stairs. The woman replied and Rhys made another brief comment while looking at me the entire time unhappily.  
**’She asked what the noise was.’** He sent to me. **’And I hope I fooled her into not checking for herself.’**  
**’Let’s hope.’** I replied with a grimace. My breathing had about returned to normal and I pulled my knife out of the socket, wiping it on the corpses tunic. Edward, Doyle and Galen were coming around the stairs now and Edward had retrieved my Dual Mode, handing it to me with a look of disappointment. I sort of shrugged, what more did he want? Both guards were dead.  
Edward tapped me, Doyle and pointed at Nathaniel then indicated towards the rear of the house upstairs, then indicated he and the others would take the front. I nodded, Rhys pulled a face, and I gave Nathaniel a quick scratch behind the ear before I got up in a crouch and started up the stairs again, Dual Mode in my right hand, knife in my left.  
Doyle was on my left as we reached the open door to the bedroom and there was nothing we could do but step straight inside, Nathaniel and I together, Doyle immediately after. Entering the room with my gun ahead of me however turned out to be a mistake.  
My wrist was grabbed before I got through the doorway and I heard a joint pop as I was swung in a half circle, my left arm barely having time to protect me before my face planted firmly into the wall. Before I could recover from that my arm was wrenched back with such speed that I dropped both the knife and gun in shock, as excoriating pain started in my shoulder and radiated down my arm in a hot rush that momentarily shut down my vision and had me let out a pained yelp before I forced myself to block out the pain to the others.  
I heard a growling snarl and I assumed Nathaniel jumped who I guessed was Siobhan and the grip on my arm released, the limb falling useless and painfully to my side. I managed to push myself off the wall enough to turn around in time to see Nathaniel thrown over the bed to land on the floor other side.  
I managed, with trembling hands, to pull my remaining knife free left handed and found Doyle with his hand around Siobhan’s throat. I recognised her now, despite the pain, her pale skin and cobweb like hair reminding me of the night we met over a year ago in the graveyard at the unseelie court.  
‘Where are Anita’s parents?’ Doyle growled, his eyes sparking with a green fire I had never seen from him before.  
‘Where is Prince Cel?’ She spat back despite her feet being off the ground.  
‘He’s dead.’ I said, coming to Doyle’s side, not having realised I was crying from the agony my arm was causing until I tried to speak and it came out…wet.  
Siobhan looked at me with sheer hatred in her eyes. ‘You lie.’  
I shook my head and wished I hadn’t, the movement making the muscles in my shoulder twitch painfully. ‘No. He’s gone. Now, where are my folks?’  
She didn’t answer but her eyes deliberately darted to a door beyond the wall I had been slammed into.  
‘Keep her alive while I check.’ I instructed Doyle who noted once and I noticed with relief Nathaniel hopping back onto the bed, apparently unharmed.  
I stood to the side and Nathaniel joined me, standing by my calf, and I put up my knife with some difficulty as I couldn’t seem to move my right arm now, before putting my hand on the knob and shoving the door inwards hard. No bullets sprayed out, no power lashed at us, it was just a dimly lit bathroom, and Dad and Judith were bound and gagged in the bathtub. They looked over at me fearfully, both a little worse for wear; tired and dishevelled and most of Judith’s make upheld smudged and run, but I had never been so pleased to see them.  
I was crying harder as I reached the tub, both of them giving me relieved looks and I tried one handed to remove Dad’s gag, but it was too tricky, too tight to just slip off. I didn’t dare try and use my knife left handed, not while I was crying and shaking at the same time.  
‘Are you both okay?’ I asked, looking between them. Dad nodded with tears in his own eyes and Judith tried to speak, but it was completely unintelligible.  
‘I’ll get someone to untie you. Josh is safe, I made sure. I’ll be right back.’  
I went back to to find Doyle had Siobhan on her knees, his sword at the back of her neck, just as Rhys and Galen came through the door.  
‘Edward’s disabling the security system.’ Galen explained as Rhys took one look at me and whatever he saw he didn’t like, as he marched to Siobhan and kicked her square in the jaw. She fell sideways onto the floor but made no move to get up. Rhys was with me before she even landed and looked me over from forehead down, frowning as he did.  
‘I need someone to untie Dad and Judith. They’re in the bathroom.’  
‘I’m on it.’ Galen said and I turned to go with him but Rhys caught my arm…my right arm.  
I shrieked in pain as the dull ache heightened again like I had been electrocuted at the top of my arm. More tears flowed unbidden and Rhys let me go in alarm.  
‘Sorry, that hurts.’ I pulled a face and turned to Galen. ‘I’ll come with you. They’re probably a little fey scared right now.’  
‘Of course.’  
‘Anita, your arm.’ Rhys prompted as I headed after Galen.  
‘We’ll get to it.’ I said through a fresh batch of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is an entirely ironic chapter for me now. I did all my research about dislocations, how to put them back, what needs checking etc... (although I have a genetic condition where I do sublux/dislocate joints ridiculously easily I had never done my shoulder before) and guess what I did a week later? Yup, dislocated my shoulder IN MY SLEEP! So I wished for Anita's advanced healing factor, knowing my right arm (I'm right handed) was almost useless and this basically has paved the way for me to do so more often! I mean I've heard of foreshadowing but this was ridiculous! At least I was able to go over it and add realism with the pain and sensations I guess!
> 
> If anyone wants to look up one my stunning medical conditions (yes, I have many hence so much time to write!) it is called Ehlers Danlos Syndrome and I have Hypermobility Type 3, my daughter has type 2. One of the rarer syndromes out there that is often overlooked but it's no laughing matter! Anyone who looks it up, even just for educational purposes, has my eternal gratitude! It's all about what you know!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fix that arm! Oh and deal with Siobhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as graphic as it could have been, I sort of skipped the whole putting back in socket thing so if you're squeamish, firstly, it's not bad, you can read on, and secondly how the heck are you still squeamish when you read Anita Blake?!?!?!

Dad hugged me and I let him, despite my arm hurting so much yet feeling too heavy and part numb at the same time. He had a black eye and split lip but besides that he seemed fine.  
‘Baby, I’m so happy to see you.’ He kissed my forehead and I stepped back, making him let me go and I suddenly was being hugged by Judith, entirely unexpectedly. I bit back a cry as my shoulder and arm spasmed again but it was enough to ruin my attempts to keep my pain to myself and I heard Rhys yelp and Nathaniel let out an agonised yowl. I shut myself down quickly but not before Rhys appeared in the doorway as I stepped away from Judith.  
‘Sorry.’ I mumbled as he looked at me in alarm.  
‘Henry, Judith.’ He nodded to each of them before frowning down at me. ‘What happened to your arm?’  
‘Siobhan pulled it.’ I said simply.  
‘Let’s go take a look.’ He led us back to the bedroom where the light was better as Edward came through the door, Doyle having now returned Siobhan to her knees. Edward looked at my face then my shoulder and sighed.  
‘Okay, let’s get that back in its socket.’  
‘What?’ I looked at him wide eyed.  
‘That shoulder is dislocated. It’s sitting too low and too far forward.’ He came towards me and I tried to step back but Rhys was behind me with his hand on the base of my spine.  
‘We should call an ambulance.’ Dad suggested.  
‘And the police!’ Judith added.  
I looked at Rhys in alarm. I hadn’t thought of that. If word from the police got to Andais she would know just where Cel had been.  
‘Hey, Henry, Judith, why don’t Galen and I get you out of here while Anita’s shoulder is relocated? I’m pretty sure she’s going to get colourful with the language.’ Rhys offered Judith his arm and they looked about to argue but Galen stepped forward and I felt glamour flow from him.  
‘I’d be honoured to escort you.’ I had seen Galen turn on the charm, so to speak, just once before, and, wow. I was immune but Judith blushed and quite frankly started acting like a teen who had just been asked to prom by the head of the football team. Even Dad smiled at him warmly.  
‘Lead the way, Mr Galen, wasn’t it?’  
‘Just Galen, but please.’ He held his his hand out towards the open doors and I hoped they could enthral them enough that they didn’t get too traumatised by the corpses on the way out.  
Nathaniel licked my fingers and I looked down at him, knowing two things that were coming next, neither one I relished the thought of.  
‘On the bed.’ Edward said but I shook my head slightly.  
‘In a minute.’ I looked down at Siobhan at Doyle’s feet and she seemed to feel my gaze as she made eye contact. She was angry but she also smelled of defeat and she most likely knew what was coming. I retrieved my Dual Mode and Doyle stepped away as I came and stood before her, gun held by my left leg.  
‘You remember what I said to you on the phone?’  
‘I remember.’ She growled.  
‘Good. Your prince is gone. Your duty is fulfilled. And you failed.’ I raised the gun and shot her point blank in the forehead. I didn’t even wait for her body to hit the floor, just turned to face Edward.  
‘Does it hurt much?’ Edward asked and I made a kind of shrugging motion with my head and left shoulder.  
‘Yeah, but I don’t want to leave any physical evidence on the bed.’  
‘Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it.’  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but went to the bed anyway. Edward took my gun off me and, after making sure the safety was back on, reholstered it before helping me to get on the bed.  
‘This is going to hurt like hell.’ He looked at me sympathetically. ‘Don’t suppose any of the hocus pocus you have going on can help?’  
‘Too far from Jean Claude for our link through the marks to work.’ I accepted his hand in my left and he carefully supported my right as he lowered me to laying flat.  
‘No fancy fey power?’ He looked to Doyle.  
‘If it were an open wound.’ Doyle replied, approaching the foot of the bed.  
‘Yeah, I remember that.’ I pulled a face at him, the memory of his method for healing still fresh after all this time.  
‘It prevented you from bleeding to death.’ He reminded me.  
‘It was weird.’ We were interrupted from our banter by Nathaniel jumping up on the bed and laying beside me, his head nudging my left arm until I put it around him and petted him. ‘What?’ I frowned at him and he leaned in and licked across my bottom lip. ‘Oh.’ I said exaggeratedly as I realised. ‘Yeah, we can do it. Or try, anyway.’ Nathaniel belly crawled until his upper body covered my own, his muscled torso holding me in place as his nose nuzzled into my neck.  
Edward bent my arm at the elbow, holding my hand in his right and elbow in his left, but he paused.  
‘He’s not going to bite me when I hurt you, right?’  
‘No.’ I managed a chuckle despite the pain and I buried my face in Nathaniel’s fur, taking his scent that while musky in leopard form still held a hint of vanilla. ‘He knows you’re our friend and that you’re trying to help.’  
‘Great. Why did you move?’  
I frowned up at him. ‘What?’  
‘Just answer my question.’  
‘Too low security, too many people knew where we lived.’  
‘Makes sense. Go back to sniffing him or water it was you were doing.’ I rolled my eyes but did what he suggested, pressing my face into Nathaniel’s shoulder and curving my arm around him. ‘When did you move?’  
‘Two weeks ago. Not long.’  
‘And besides security why did you pick a mansion?’  
‘It just so happened Jean Claude had it just sitting there, empty.’  
‘Which meant no need to have your names on a lease. Makes sense too. Next question. What’s with all the rings you seem to have collected in the last year?’  
‘Can you just do it already?’ I glared up at him.  
‘Tell me about the rings.’ He insisted.  
‘Fine. My right one is from Jean Claude, eternity ring. The left ones are from Rhys. One eternity, one engagement.’  
‘You got engaged?’  
‘Half-heartedly.’ I admitted. ‘I won’t marry either of them but it stopped Rhys asking and got…’  
And that was when Edward pulled my arm back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, have you seen 'Not All You Seem' yet? It's my mini Anita/Edward ficlet! Only just under 4k words so should only take a little while to read, but I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Also, just thought I would add, Anita's family are saved BUT there is still more to come, one more loose end that will shortly be tied up!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita gets a call she neither wanted nor expected.

Edward tore up a pillowcase and forced me to wear it as a sling, immobilising my arm. I complained that with the relocation the majority of the pain had passed and I didn’t need a sling but he insisted I limit the mobility until even my increased healing ability had got to work.  
I wasn’t sure how I was going to get back over the fence but Edward had already thought of this, or at least had opened the gates when he disabled the security system. We were able to walk straight out without any problem and he had Doyle, Nathaniel and I go back to where we had come through the trees, that he would be right back. That was suspicious but then when wasn’t he?  
He met us as promised and he led us back the way we had come, but just ten meters in he took a keyring from his pocket, pointed it deliberately over his shoulder, and clicked the button.  
I jumped as there was an enormous explosion from the house and turned to see the entire building engulfed in flames. I looked back at Edward with my eyes wide and mouth open, unsure what to say. He just smiled and shrugged before saying; ‘Gas leak.’ and carrying on as if it was no big deal. Doyle and I shared a look before carrying on after him.  
On reaching the car I found Dad and Judith both fast asleep in the back most seats, looking completely at peace. I frowned at Rhys who explained he had done his sleepy thing to them and that with a little extra glamour when we got them home and cleaned up they would wake up thinking they had had a relaxing weekend, just the two of them. As for Josh, I wasn’t sure whether he could be sworn to secrecy, not that he knew much other than we had warned him not to go home, but we would judge that when we saw him. The plan was to meet Jason and everyone who had been sent on ahead at Dad’s house and Rhys and I would go collect Josh while Dad and Judith were glamoured into cleaning up and going to bed. Nathaniel shifted back behind the MPV and after a quick wipe down Rhys strapped him into the seat beside Galen, tucking blankets around him before climbing up front with Edward and I.  
I felt tired suddenly, my body and mind catching with what had actually happened the last few days, and before I knew it I was crying again, silent tears that tracked down my cheeks and blurred my vision, even more appearing before the last had cleared. My breath hitched and slid back out in a shuddering sigh and Rhys seemed to notice something wasn’t right, but rather than draw attention to it he merely put his arm around me and let me rest my head on his shoulder and cry it out.  
Galen called Merry and she was so relieved she burst into tears herself, but she could blame her hormone levels, I had no such excuse. Frost took the phone off her at that point and then a few minutes later Galen tapped me on the shoulder and informed me it was for me. Jean Claude’s silken tones came over the line and I had to explain why he and Damian had inexplicably been simultaneously struck with crippling arm pain twice throughout the evening. Jean Claude promised as soon as I was closer he would aid me with the marks which was a great relief as the pain had become a dull, dip ache reverberating from my shoulder, down my arm and across into my collarbone, which made me sit up from the cosy comport of Rhys’ arm as it only seemed to aggravate it more.  
Soon enough we arrived at Dad’s to be met by Jason, who pulled me into a gentle hug, relief washing over me from him and I took comfort from his nearness, the scent and feel of the lukoi helping ease the pain a little, thanks, at least in part I thought, to the fact we had, more than once, used Jason as a proxy for the original triumvirate.  
Doyle and Galen escorted Judith and Dad into the house and sent them about their task. i wasn’t sure how they would explain away Dad’s shiner and split lip but I was sure he would joke “you should have seen the other guy” for several days.  
Edward drove Rhys and I with Nathaniel still fast asleep in the middle row, to collect Josh, despite the late hour. He did have questions, the first of which being was was Nathaniel asleep and naked in the car, but Rhys turned on the glamour again and Josh was soon convinced he had had a great weekend, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Not one thing. Nuh uh.  
By one am we were on our way back to St Louis and I couldn’t wait to see my own bed again. At this point though I might just crash in one of the guest rooms to put a little mental distance between myself and the events of last night, although I knew the bed had been stripped and the other mattresses removed along with the blood. i just needed dos sleep and not overthink and that meant blotting out anything that might make me do so. Deep down though I knew it would be at least half an hour of greetings and tale retelling. I should however be able to get some coffee some time soon and my stomach rumbled as I thought about it.  
‘Was that you?’ Rhys frowned at me in the darkness.  
‘Food time.’ I sighed.  
‘You need to eat?’ Edward asked and I nodded before remembering he was driving and probably hadn’t noticed.  
‘Yeah, sooner rather than later.’  
‘No sweat, we’ll get take out from a diner or something.’  
I was relieved there had been no argument and Galen called Merry again to see if they wanted anything and she could have killed for a chicken and mayo sandwich and it was always wise to keep a pregnant woman who could pretty much turn you inside out happy.  
We loaded up with several bags of takeout and Rhys made sure I started on mine straight away; two double cheeseburgers for the protein kick, fries in case I was still hungry, a regular coke and a steaming black coffee.  
I was just about to start on the second burger when my phone started to ring. Rhys held my food, and not so sneakily snuck a bite, while I fished out my phone. I frowned at the display, realising it was Zebrowski’s cell and I swallowed my food as I hit answer.  
’S’up, Zebrowski?’ I asked as I pressed the handset to my ear.  
‘Sorry to call you so late, Blake, but how soon can you get to the office?’  
‘Fifteen, Twenty minutes, tops. Ted, take the next exit.’ I instructed.  
‘Marshall Ted Forester?’ Zebrowski asked. ‘What are you doing out on the road with him at this time of night?’ Zebrowski sounded suspicious but I was the wrong girl to enquire about nocturnal activities.  
‘We were just dropping some friends off. Rhys is here too, we’ve been celebrating my birthday.’  
‘Hey, Zebrowski.’ Rhys called around another bite of my burger.  
‘I’m glad he’s with you. Bring him in too. I need you to head out with a couple of officers.’  
‘What are we looking at? Crime scene? Fed case?’  
‘This is something else entirely.’ He sighed. ‘We had a call from a representative of the unseelie court, Queen Andais asked for your personally to head out to the mounds as lead on an investigative team. Seems their crown prince has gone missing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!! Sorry, another little cliffhanger!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita has to explain just why she doesn't want to go to the Unseelie Mounds.

I was quiet too long as Zebrowski asked; ‘You still there, Blake?’  
‘Shit, I am, yeah. I can’t go to the unseelie, Zebrowski.’  
‘Sure you can, you have permission by royal appointment.’  
‘No, no, I mean, just no, I can’t go to the mounds.’  
‘You mean won’t.’ He stated.  
‘That too.’ Rhys had moved up closer and was listening too now so I gave up keeping it even semi-private and put it on speaker.  
‘Why can’t you, won’t you go?’  
I sighed. ‘Andais and I had something of a disagreement the last time I saw her.’  
‘Oh shit, Blake, what did you do?’ He sounded tired, and given the hour that was no real surprise, but it was more than just that.  
‘I kind of refused her gift.’  
‘Even I know you don’t refuse gifts from the fey! What happened?’  
‘Long story short?’ I glanced at Rhys who nodded at me. ‘She offered me an orgy and I said no.’  
‘She offered…wait, what?’  
‘She wanted me to hop in the sack with her and who knows who else and I as good as told her to go fuck herself.’ Galen laughed behind me.  
‘Oh you did not? Please tell me you’re exaggerating?’  
‘I didn’t actually use those words, but threats were made on both sides, and if I go to her willingly I will probably be sorry.’  
‘She needs you, honey, not the other way around.’ Rhys pointed out.  
‘Am I on speaker?’ Zebrowski asked.  
‘Yeah, sorry, should you not be?’  
‘Depends, who’s there with you?’  
‘Uh,’ I paused, ‘Nathaniel is asleep, but besides Ted, Rhys and myself I have two of Merry’s ravens.’  
‘What? You’re badmouthing their queen in front of them?’  
‘No, I'm telling the truth in front of them and they know it, they were there when she offered me her naked ass.’  
‘Fuck.’ Edward muttered under his breath, realising, I thought, what he had missed.  
‘You feel that threatened by her?’ Zebrowski asked.  
‘I think once she’s finished having a use for me I could become an unwilling participant in her version of after hours celebratory drinks. Which only partially involves actually drinking.’  
Zebrowski sighed again. ‘I trust you, Anita, you know I do, but are you really going to make me contact the court and tell them you refuse to help?’  
‘I guess not. I’ll do it.’  
‘Not what I meant! What if I let you take whoever you want with you? And I mean anyone.’ He exaggerated the last word.  
'Anyone really anyone?’ I glanced around the car and Doyle nodded that he would agree to he and Galen supporting me too.  
‘Really anyone.’  
‘Okay. We’ll be with you in ten. Pick two of the squad who will take my orders without question and get me permission to carry my guns.’  
‘You’re a lifesaver, Blake.’  
‘I’m an idiot.’ I replied and hung up.  
‘She really tried to get you into bed?’ Edward asked.  
‘Yeah, she did.’ Rhys replied as I pulled the sling over my head and dropped it in the footwell. ‘You should leave that on.’  
‘How am I meant to explain a birthday celebration that ended with me in a homemade sling?’  
‘Point.’ He conceded as I pulled up Jean Claude’s number and called it.  
‘Are you almost home, ma petite?’ He asked immediately.  
‘Nope, shit’s about to hit the fan in fact. Andais has called the cops to report Cel missing and asked for me personally. Can someone meet us in the parking lot at RPIT and take Nathaniel home? He’s still out like a light.’  
‘I will send Damian, ma petite, but may I remind you that you swore never to return to the mounds.’  
‘I know but I’m allowed to take who I want with me. She’s not stupid, she can’t ask for help then attack us. Can you let Merry know too?’  
‘Of course. Watch your back, ma petite.’  
‘Always. J’taime, Jean Claude.’  
‘J’taime, ma petite, aurevoir.’  
‘Okay, I think we’re good.’ I looked at Rhys who gave me unhappy eyes.  
‘Oh, we’re a long way from good.’  
I guess I couldn’t argue about that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings between Queen Andais and Anita never go how she thinks they will.

Damian took Nathaniel home. He was still out for the count and this way we didn’t have to leave him unattended in the car at the mounds where I didn’t trust anyone for shit. He was safe, it was the best Rhys and I could ask for.  
We were followed to the mounds by two RIP officers and what surprised me as we parked was the fact that Merry and the rest of her contingent were seated in their minivan waiting for us. They got out as we did and I frowned at her disapprovingly, even as she hugged me.  
‘You think it’s a good idea showing up with me when you didn’t tell her you were in town in the first place?’ I asked as I put just my left arm around her, trying to keep my right subtly against my body to limit the possibility of extra injury or sympathy.  
‘I promised to come with you, if you ever had to return.’ She reminded me. ‘And why would I not come with you upon learning of my family crisis?’ She said quietly, just for me.  
‘Crisis, yeah, uh huh.’ I said as we parted now that Clive Perry and his new partner, whose name I had shamefully already forgotten, got out of their car.  
‘Detective Perry, Princess Meredith has come for support, she and her guards will escort us.’  
Clive greeted her in a suitably unexpectedly-meeting-royalty way and she had Doyle lead the way.  
Edward walked on the other side of me to Rhys, or rather Ted had, complete with cowboy had and good ole boy smile, but his eyes kept slipping back to Edward as he made mental notes of where we were, the layout of the corridors, not that that would help him if it came to recalling it as it changed so frequently.  
The entrance wasn’t far and we were greeted by some of the Queen’s Ravens who led us to, what in my head, was Andais’ war room. The woman herself sat at the far end of the long, ornate table and looked us all over before her eyes finally found me among all the muscle.  
‘Another of your pets, Ms Blake?’ She glanced at Edward beside me and I carefully kept my face blank as I answered.  
‘Federal Marshal Theodore Forester, Your Majesty. We’ve solved a good many cases together.’  
‘Your Majesty.’ Ted had removed his hat and bowed his head respectfully. ‘It’s an honour.’  
‘Of course it is.’ She said simply before turning her dark eyes on Merry as she put herself between Rhys and I. ‘I was unaware you were visiting, niece.’  
‘A surprise visit, Aunt Andais,’ Merry gave a small bob-like curtsey, ‘to honour Anita’s birthday.’  
‘Total surprise visit.’ I added, hoping it might help.  
‘Very well. Sit.’ She commanded and Rhys put his hand on my elbow as much to stop me calling her up on her manners as to move me. She watched me as I led us allies all to the table and it was only when I put my hand on the back of a chair halfway down that she spoke again. ‘Beside me, Anita, Meredith.’  
Merry quickly stepped up beside me and laced my right arm in her left but the simple movement pulled my shoulder and I let out an involuntary gasp at the sharp pain it caused. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me in concern. ‘Are you alright?’  
I realised we hadn’t told her about my shoulder, there wasn’t really a need until now. ‘I hurt it earlier, no big deal.’  
‘Uh huh.’ Rhys said from behind me. ‘No big deal.’  
‘Is something wrong?’ Andais said sharply and I looked up at her.  
‘Not a thing.’ I took my arm back from Merry and went to take the seat around the corner to Andais while Merry made her way around the other side. I instructed Ted to sit beside me with Clive and his partner beside him. Merry’s guards filtered behind her, making the number of standing Ravens including Andais outnumber those sitting by almost double, and I sent to Rhys to sit beside Merry because he was mine, not Merry or Andais’ any more, which put him on a level playing field with me. Eventually, all seated, I looked at Andais expectantly.  
‘You’re worried about Prince Cel?’  
‘Prince Cel is missing.’ She stated.  
‘He has properties and businesses outside the court though, have they been checked?’ I tried to ask the questions I would if it were an actual missing persons case, not that I knew what to do in that situation, but I also wanted to know how much looking had actually happened, how likely it was that we were going to be found out. Sitting facing someone with this much power asking you to find their missing son when you knew you had blown his head off less than forty-eight hours ago isn’t the best of places to be, let me tell you.  
‘Of course, but I fear something may have happened to him. Several of his Cranes are also missing.’  
‘Cranes?’ I looked to Merry for confirmation.  
‘The King’s personal guard. Cranes to our Ravens.’ She explained and I nodded my thanks before turning back to Andais.  
‘Is it possible he just went on vacation and took them with him?’  
Andais took one long, slow breath as though I were trying her patience, but she didn’t dare lose her temper. ‘I hear rumours, Ms Blake, of those who wish my son ill, of those who wish him dead.’  
‘You fear the worst?’ This was from Clive and she looked at him as though he had suddenly appeared there.  
‘He is my only son. A mother is entitled to worry.’ Her words were as indignant as her expression, as though she were as insulted by him speaking to her as by the actual question.  
‘How long have they’all been gone?’ Ted asked.  
‘It has been several days since anyone has seen or heard from any of them. He left no word of where he was going or where he may be and my efforts to contact him by mirror have failed.’  
‘Could he be ignoring your call?’  
Andais’ lips curled in the beginning of a snarl before she schooled her face back to that of a worried mother. ‘I am queen. If I call he cannot ignore me. I would find him.’  
‘Royal missing persons case,’ I looked down the table at Clive, ‘what’s the protocol for that?’  
‘Alert the media would be my first instinct, get everyone looking for any sighting of his highness or guards.’ He turned to Andais. ‘We will need to know who and how many we’re looking for; descriptions, pictures if you have them.’  
‘I will have my advisors provide you with details.’  
‘Thank you. Do you have any idea who might want to harm your son? You mentioned people who would do so?’  
Andais turned her eyes on me and I raised an eyebrow at her and fought not to swallow past the lump that had formed in my throat. The number of people in this room weighed heavily on the side of those who knew he was already dead. ‘My son had, has many enemies, Ms Blake, but many feared him and would not risk the reprisals that would befall them if they were caught.’  
‘Someone might have thought it was worth it.’ I suggested. ‘Any names spring to mind?’ Besides mine I thought as I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach and keep up the pretence of knowing nothing.  
‘I can, again, have my advisors provide information.’  
Merry spoke then. ‘You think he already dead, My Queen?’ Like me she had picked up on the fact that Andais had used the past tense to refer to Cel and the fact Merry didn’t call her ‘aunt’ meant she was trying to be respectful and not insight an argument.  
‘I have no proof of that.’  
I had to stop myself from shuddering at her words, suddenly realising she had lied, which meant she…she had proof he was dead? But the only people who knew were people I trusted or…shit.  
‘Queen Andais, could I speak to you alone?’ I asked quietly and everyone, apart from Andais’ Ravens, looked at me in surprise. I deliberately avoided their gaze, especially Rhys’, and kept eye contact with the dark queen who tilted her head to one side and regarded me curiously.  
‘Alone, Ms Blake?’  
‘Please.’  
‘Very well.’ She got to her feet and despite her high heels and tight dress she managed to glide fluidly across the room to a door at the back.  
‘Anita,’ Edward, definitely Edward, not Ted, called after me, ‘don’t be long.’  
‘Sure.’ I replied simply and followed Andais through the door.  
The room was obviously some sort of audience greeting place as one ornate chair, not quite a throne, sat at one end with smaller chairs placed around the room facing it.  
Andais stopped and turned to me. ‘Well, Anita? We are alone.’ She asked simply.  
‘What proof do you have that Cel is dead?’ I went straight to the point.  
She blinked at me in alarm. ‘I said I had no proof.’  
‘And you lied.’  
‘Why would I lie about such a thing?’ She asked haughtily, nothing like the anger I would have expected if someone had accused her of lying.  
I sighed. ’Your Majesty, I’m sure Kendrick has told you that I carry several strains of lycanthropy without the need to shift.’  
She nodded. ‘He has mentioned this, as well as numerous other powers you appear to wield, many more than just a human should be able to.’  
I ignored the end of her statement and carried on with my line of thinking. ‘Did he tell you what benefits I gain from the lycanthropy specifically?’  
‘I am aware you bear superior strength and speed, what has this to do with my son?’  
‘One of the other perks is the ability to tell when someone is lying.’ She just stared at me, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I decided I needed to make this less like a confrontation and sat in the nearest chair. ‘I’ll be honest, I won’t mourn his loss, and I understand why someone would want him dead, but, entirely off the record, why call the human authorities, especially me?’  
She sighed and sat beside me. ‘Can I trust you with this, Anita? After all my people have done to you?’  
I assumed by people she meant herself and Cel, as they tended to be the ones I had had issues with, but decided to let it go. ‘I didn’t bring you in here to ask you how you know your son is dead privately just to go back out there and announce it to the cops.’  
‘Very well. I have been sent proof that both Cel, and Conri, are dead.’  
I just stared at her, blinked twice, then said; ‘You put the hit on him.’  
She didn’t look away, ashamed, she just maintained eye contact. ‘How do you know of such underworld dealings as that, Anita?’  
‘I know a lot of people.’ I shrugged one shouldered. ‘So you called the cops to try and keep suspicion away from you? What will you do if his body shows up?’  
‘I have been assured they have both been destroyed.’  
I pressed my lips together firmly before replying. I wasn’t sure she would be mad or not if I told her I had pulled the trigger so I decided not to let her in on my own little secret. ‘Why?’ Was all I could come up with asking.  
She shook her head, the carefully coiffured curls on top of her elaborate up do bobbing. ‘I loved my son, Anita, but in recent times he came to prove himself to be unsuitable to rule my people. I offered the throne to whoever produced an heir first, however I begun to fear what would happen if Cel won that race. We are the dark court, but under his rule we would become darker still. I could not take that risk.’  
‘Merry always has been the better choice.’ I said, understanding. ‘But you couldn’t just bypass Cel without giving him a fair shot, which was why the race in the first place.’  
‘You are very astute for one so young.’ She smiled and for the first time it wasn’t cruel, malicious or sadistic, it was genuine and honest. ‘I had to assure he could not beat Meredith to the throne and this was my last resort.’  
‘I get it, I really do.’ I gave her a sideways smile. ‘And I won’t tell the cops.’  
‘I am glad. I would hate to have to send the same hitman after you.’ She only half joked.  
‘Don’t worry,’ I said, getting up and going for the door. ‘He wouldn’t take the job. We go way back.’ I gave her one final smile before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp!* Andais did it!!!! Anyone see that coming?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita shares the full story about Andais and Edward shares the full story about Olaf.

Andais didn’t rejoin us but her advisors did and gave over all the information we needed for the missing persons report. I actually struggled to keep the smile completely off my face and Rhys noticed, asking me repeatedly mentally what had happened with Andais but I simply told him to wait and I would tell everyone when we were home and safe again.  
The walk back to the cars consisted mainly of Clive and I discussing what would be the next steps and I didn’t envy the boys of RIP. There would be a lot of paperwork, which I felt bad about, but not bad enough to tell the truth. Cel might well become the new Jimmy Hoffa, a disappearance never solved, and I wondered how long before people started reporting seeing him working in their local convenience store.  
Once I saw Clive off I asked Doyle if he could check that none of us had any kind of magickal listening device on us, as we had been spied on like that before, and once that was confirmed I still refused to say anything for fear of being overheard, and I wouldn't until we reached home, and then I wouldn’t until the sun was up, not wanting to risk the darkness element of Andais’ title being able to overhear. I did, however, want to tell Jean Claude and I had a way of doing that without having to say a word.  
I had to admit, I was exhausted as we pulled up outside the house and there was perhaps a quarter of an hour until dawn, but I needed to share this with Jean Claude. He knew we were home and he just finished his decent of the stairs as I rushed through the doors and I ran up to him and jumped, wrapping my legs around his torso, and arms around his neck as his hands curved around my buttocks. The move made my right shoulder ache but it was finally easing.  
I grinned at him like an idiot and kissed him while sending to him; **’Andais put the hit on Cel!’**  
He pulled his lips from mine and looked at me in amused disbelief. ’Mon dieu, she did?’  
I pressed my finger against his lips and sent to him again. **’She did and I didn’t tell everyone else yet. I just had to tell you before you went to bed.’**  
**’Promise to tell me all tonight?’**  
**’If you promise I can tell you in bed.’**  
He smiled at me wickedly. ‘I do so love the way your mind works, ma petite.’ He kissed me again, gently this time, before lowering me to the floor, making sure I slid the length of his body. ‘I will bid you good morning.’ He looked over my head before raising my hand to his lips. ‘And please tell Rhys, our chevalier blanc seems quite frustrated.’  
‘I’m waiting for sun up, but I will.’ I crossed my heart.  
‘I will see you this evening, ma amore.’  
‘J’taime, Jean Claude.’  
‘J’adore, ma petite.’ He wished everyone good morning and headed back upstairs. Suddenly Rhys grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground while murmuring in my ear.  
‘No more escape, you tell us what happened with Andais.’  
‘At sun up.’ I chuckled as he nipped at my neck playfully. ‘I have time to make coffee too.’  
‘You need to sleep.’ He unnecessarily reminded me as he carried me towards the dining room.  
‘Coffee and sleep!’ I wriggled in his grasp but he still didn’t release me.  
‘If Nathaniel find you’ve been messing with his coffee maker he will be a pissy kitty.’  
‘He’ll forgive me.’  
‘Never thought I’d see you giggle.’ Edward said as he passed us.  
‘He made me do it!’ Rhys finally let me down and I flexed my shoulder, carefully rotating it despite the ache it caused, but it was weirdly reassuring.  
‘Doyle told us about the rescue.’ Merry came up beside me.  
‘I knew he would, that’s why I thought he should ride with you.’ I smiled at her.  
‘It has saved time, in the long run, I suppose.’  
‘Is it still bothering you?’ Rhys touched my shoulder gently and I didn’t mean to but I tensed under his hand.  
‘A little. It’ll pass.’  
‘If it still hurts after you sleep get Lillian to take a look.’ He insisted.  
‘Get an x-ray.’ Edward said as he took a spot in the middle of one side of the table. ‘Could have fractured a couple of things, not to mention the risk of torn ligaments and tendons and muscle damage. I know you heal better than most but keeping it immobilised will help.’  
‘I’ll sleep with it strapped up. Happy?’  
‘Not as happy as I’ll be when I know what went on between you and Maleficent back there.’  
Merry burst out laughing at his description of her aunt, quickly followed by her original guards, who I assumed had seen the relevant movies, but the newer ones looked at us blankly.  
‘I will never lose that comparison, thank you, Edward.’ She had been standing by the chairs near to him and to my surprise she leant on the back of his chair and kissed his cheek. he seemed as surprised as I was; never thought I’d see Death kissed by a princess.  
‘You want to stay over in one of the guest rooms?’ I asked, taking the seat beside him.  
‘Huh.’ He said thoughtfully. ’I could, I guess.’  
‘We have plenty of room.’ Rhys stood behind my chair and very gently began to massage my sore shoulder. It felt really good, both his touch and the actions of hands and fingers and I closed my eyes for a moment but I was broken out of my enjoyment by Edward snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
‘No sleeping yet.’ He said as I glared at him. ‘We want to know what happened.’  
‘Sun’s not down yet.’  
‘So you keep saying. What does that have to do with anything?’  
‘Merry?’ I asked without looking at her.  
‘My aunt’s title is the Queen of Air and Darkness which means she has something of an advantage over both elements. Although Doyle has checked we do not have any kind of magical surveillance upon us it would be a simple thing for her to eavesdrop while the night is still upon us.’  
‘Worth knowing.’ He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes at me. ‘I need you and me to have some one on one time.’  
I frowned in confusion. ‘What, like sparring?’  
‘If you want. I’d like to see what you're capable of now, but I meant talking. I know you gain from ties to all these different men but you have been hiding stuff from me and I don’t like that.’  
‘Mr Secret Keeper doesn’t like secrets? Imagine that.’ I gave him raised eyebrows. ‘Why can’t I keep secrets from you, Edward, when you keep so many from me?’  
‘Because yours enhance you to the point you might just be the extra edge I need on a job some day.’  
It was the truth and it almost surprised me, but I missed something else and I realised what it was with a small smile. ‘You also need to revise your plan for what you’d do if you ever have to come for me, if I become a danger.’ Rhys’ hands froze on my shoulder as he realised what I meant.  
‘Got to have a contingency.’ Edward shrugged as though it was no big deal.  
‘You have a plan of how you’d kill Anita?’ Rhys asked in horror but I raised my left hand and covered his where it was resting on my right shoulder still.  
‘I’d be disappointed if he didn’t. And I bet he has one for you too.’ I smiled wider without taking my eyes off Edward, proud I had worked it out and he smiled right back.  
‘I like a challenge, and planning what I’d do if I had to come for all of you isn’t a bad hobby to have.’  
‘Things change.’ I nodded in understanding.  
‘But that’s only if you get too dangerous.’  
‘And if someone offered enough money for you to consider killing her?’ I looked down the table to see Adair looking at us curiously.  
‘There’s no amount of money that would make me hunt Anita now.’ He assured him. ‘But I would warn her and come protect her. It’s more fun that way.’ He smiled and it wasn’t pleasant at all but I knew what Edward meant. When it came down to it we were friends now, not just fellow hunters.  
‘What about Meredith?’ Frost asked from his seat beside her.  
‘I think she’ll make a good queen, and Anita considers her a friend. That’s good enough for me. If someone goes after you, you can count me on your side.’  
‘A mercenary with a heart.’ I gave him a sideways glance as Merry said; ‘Thank you, Edward, and should you ever need my support you have only to ask.’  
My eyes closed as I felt both Jean Claude and Damian die for the day and I blinked them open with a smile. ‘Andais put out the hit on Cel.’ I said quicker than I meant to but I suddenly had everyone’s attention. I was bombarded by questions but it was Edward’s voice who yelled over it all.  
‘Quiet!’ Once everyone hushed he turned fully in his seat to face me. ‘She actually told you that?’  
‘I figured it out and she admitted it.’  
‘When she said she had no proof that Cel was dead.’ Rhys finally sat in the chair on my other side.  
‘She lied.’ I looked at him. ‘Which meant she did have proof. Why would she have that if she wasn’t the money man, I mean woman?’  
‘Just what did you say to her?’ Merry asked quietly and Frost took her hand.  
‘I called her out on her lie, told her I can smell them like a were. She called the cops to give herself an alibi, so it wasn’t suspicious she hadn’t reported him missing. When she admitted she had the photos of Cel and Conri’s bodies Edward took I figured it out.’  
‘But Andais loved Cel.’ She argued.  
‘Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to like them. She wants you on the throne, Merry, she didn’t like to think about what Cel would do if he was crowned king.’  
‘And what did you tell her?’ Doyle asked from Merry’s other side.  
‘That I wouldn’t tell the cops and that I understood why she did it.’  
‘Not that she owes you ten mil?’ Edward asked.  
‘That’s yours. I’m not a hitman for hire.’  
‘Shame. You’d be great at it.’  
‘No, I wouldn’t.’ I assured him. ‘But speaking of hitmen, what do we do about Olaf?’  
‘Your people did what I suggested?’  
‘Sure, but he knows where I live now. I don’t like that one bit.’  
Edward shook his head. ‘No, he knows you were here with Cel, like you said before, you kept your name off the lease for a reason. I suggest you rent someplace else just so your name is on some paperwork somewhere to put him and anyone else off the scent.’  
‘It won’t take much to trace this place back to us through Jean Claude though.’ Rhys pointed out. ‘This Olaf knowing where Anita lives is a very bad thing, I guess?’  
‘You didn’t tell him about Olaf?’ Edward looked at me in surprise.  
I did my half shrug again. ‘Jean Claude knows, so does Nathaniel, but I don’t think it ever came up with Rhys.’  
‘So tell me now.’  
I sighed and looked at Edward. ‘You want to field this one?’  
‘Sure, seeing as it’s my fault you’re on his radar.’ He replied as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and turned it on.  
‘You know I don't blame you for that.’  
‘That’s okay, I have enough blame for both of us.’ He didn't even look at me as he said it. ‘So, Olaf Gundersson, aka Otto Jeffries. Federal Marshal, mercenary, and best of all, serial killer.’  
‘Serial killer?’ Rhys leant closer to me along the line of the table and rested his hand on my hip.  
‘Yeah. And assassin for hire, hence his presence here with me.’ Edward turned the screen so he could show everyone the photos he had somehow amassed of Olaf. ‘Convicted for one rape, probably got away with countless others; hates all women,’ he finally made eye contact with me again, ‘except you.’  
‘What makes Anita so special to him?’ Merry asked.  
‘I should never have introduced them.’ Edward shook his head, his face dour. ‘I needed help with a case in New Mexico and I called in Anita, Olaf and one other. I called in Anita knowing full well she fit his victim profile perfectly.’  
‘So, he wants to kill Anita?’ This was from Frost.  
‘Sadly, no. Being the brutal little bitch she is she managed to flip him from hating her to having a serious dose of the horn for her.’  
‘But he doesn’t wish her harm?’  
‘Yes, and no.’ Edward got up and paced the width of the table twice before realising what he was doing and making himself sit down again. ‘The fact Anita fits his vic profile meant he was hot to kill her, until he saw her at work. Now I’m not sure if he wants to date her, hunt her or hunt with her.’  
‘Not one good option among them.’ I smiled at Edward, hoping he’d stop feeling so bad. ‘Don’t beat yourself up over it, just tell me how to deal with it.’  
‘To start with get Jean Claude to change the name on the property to something unrelated to him. Create a new company, several, create a mile of paper trails, just don’t make it easy. Everyone knows you’re the Master of the City’s sweetie and if he links the names he’ll just have to sit outside and watch you coming and going to get his confirmation and get ammo about who he could use against you, to get you to comply with whatever fucked up date night he has planned for the two of you.’  
That made me swallow. I didn’t care that Olaf night have been after me, but if he targeted those I cared about we had a problem. ‘Why didn’t you let me finish him off earlier?’ I groaned and dropped my head onto my right hand but raising my arm at the elbow where it rested on the table and putting pressure on it caused a sudden jolt of pain in my shoulder and I quickly straightened again.  
‘Because he didn’t do anything yet. But if he tries, if you or your people notice him hanging around, or anywhere nearby, you call me. You call me and we make him stop, permanently.’  
‘Isn’t he a Marshall now too though?’  
‘Otto’s a Marshall. We could kill Olaf, if he gets out of hand.’ He smiled at me unpleasantly.  
‘So does that mean we can’t kill Ted but we could Edward?’ I frowned at him and he laughed suddenly.  
‘Edward could disappear but I don’t think you would kill him.’  
‘I wouldn’t kill him, unless I really had to.’  
‘Correct answer.’ He looked past me to Rhys. ‘Do you have a first aid kit? I want to get that shoulder strapped up again before we do anything else.’  
‘Sure.’  
Rhys went and fetched the large first aid kit from the under stairs closet and while Edward immobilised my shoulder again we all went over the last few days again. The general consensus was that we were better off without Cel and that Andais was a conniving bitch, but this time it had worked in our favour. Merry was safe from her psychotic cousin once and for all and expecting her own little fey baby. We couldn’t do anything directly about Olaf just now but take Edward’s advice where we could. Oh, and sleep. We all could do that. Edward fetched his bag from and Rhys showed him to one of the many guest rooms as we all retired for the day, knowing we were probably safer than we had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is nearly over already! Two more chapters and it's done! I will post both tomorrow, as there is just the summing up to come after some rather smut-tastic smut! Brace yourselves, foursome is coming!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita finally gets her late birthday gift from the men...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I should apologise for this chapter, be proud of it or just hide away in embarrassment! 
> 
> So I'll just say: 
> 
> WARNING! FOURSOME SMUT!
> 
> Actually I will also just say this is mostly unedited and I've been toying with talk to type which isn't as straight forward as I would have hoped so any errors, they will be picked up eventually!

Something had woken me. I was unsure what at first but then it happened again, and I realised it was someone nipping at my neck, and that someone had fangs. I turned my head before opening my eyes and he moved back as I blinked open my sleep heavy lids. Jean Claude was so close I could barely focus but that didn't matter. I smiled warmly as he placed a brief yet cold kiss on my lips.  
'Bonne apres-midi, ma petite.' He murmured softly.  
'Hey.' I said quietly. 'You're freezing.'  
'I may have, as you say, skipped breakfast, to get to you so quickly.' He carefully unfastened then removed my sling.  
'Well, that won't help.' I commented as I flexed my shoulder and found, much to my relief, it felt better.  
He shrugged his Gallic shrug. 'I shall eat on the go.' He smiled at me wickedly.  
'Oh you will, will you?' I said as I stretched and realised someone was still in the bed with us. I turned and saw Nathaniel beside us in the dead centre of the bed, naked other than the sheet which barely covered his groin. He smiled at me, his auburn hair surrounding him like another blanket.  
'He will.' He assured me.  
I trailed my eyes over him appreciatively all the way up to his hands above his head...when I realised he was tied to the headboard with leather restraints. 'Those are new.' I said simply.  
Nathaniel part shrugged, as much as he was able given the restraints. 'Not brand-new, but new for you. How's your shoulder?'  
'Feels good.' I smiled. Jean Claude had gone back to nibbling at my neck, which was distracting on its own, but my curiosity about Nathaniel in the restraints was greater. 'I'm missing something, aren't I?' I asked.  
'A few small things, ma petite, all will be revealed in time.' Jean Claude said against the sensitive skin on my neck and the vibration make me shudder.  
'You aren't going to keep it from me for long, are you?'  
'Your gift is already late, it would not do to keep you wondering much longer now, would it?'  
I turned my head towards him, making him move back again, with a wry smile on my face. I looked down the length of him to find him already naked too; I was the only one in the bed wearing anything, apart from the leather cuffs of course. ' Looks like someone already unwrapped all my gifts.'  
'Not all of them.' Rhys' voice from the bathroom doorway make me turn further, Jean Claude leaning all the way up so I could get a clear view. It was true, he wasn't yet naked, but the very small black G string he was wearing really didn't cover very much.  
'What? Gift wrapping is being rationed?' I grinned, unable to help myself.  
He shrugged as he came towards me, every muscle through his arms, neck, shoulders and chest moving enticingly as he did so. 'We know you can get quite anxious to unwrap your gifts sometimes, so this seemed the easiest way.' He smiled back.  
'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to be able to walk?'  
'Are you complaining?' Jean Claude asked and I turned back to him shaking my head.  
'Oh no, definitely not complaining. But definitely curious.'  
'Then let us begin.' He sat up and took both my hands in his, drawing me upright with him. 'First, this must go.' He drew my sleep-shirt over my head and threw it across the room before slipping off the bed and pulling me after him. Rhys walked around to the foot of the bed as Jean Claude placed his hands on my ribs then drew his hands slowly down my hips, dragging my underwear with them as he went to his knees before me, maintaining eye contact the entire time, making such a simple thing more intimate than I had thought possible.  
'This really isn't a complaint,' I said as Jean Claude began to pepper kisses across my stomach, making my skin quiver at such a cold touch, 'but Jean Claude has not fed, Nathaniel is tied to the bed, which leaves me rather little curious as to what exactly were going to do it.'  
'Pretty much nothing you haven't done before.' Rhys replied as he moved one of the bucket seats to the end of the bed. 'And certainly nothing you won't mind.'  
'I didn't think I would mind. Just curious.'  
'When are you going to learn, ma petite, that you can trust us. In all things.' Jean Claude said with his lips against my skin and I laughed.  
'You tell me the truth when it suits you, you hide things from me more than you lie, I guess I can give you that.'  
'And how much more would you worry, if we told you all of the truth all of the time?' Rhys asked.  
'The right amount?' I suggested as Nathaniel has said before.  
'Too much!' All three of them said it once then they all laughed at themselves. I had to admit even I smiled.  
'So I get no clues?'  
'I can give you one small clue, ma petite.' Jean Claude's voice drew my gaze back to him. His midnight blue eyes almost all pupil, blown with lust, and I felt myself damp at just the expression he gave me. 'I do not think you will need much more.' He stood quickly, wrapped his arms around my thighs as he stood and lifted me, throwing me back on the bed so my head was near Nathaniel's side.  
'Kiss him, ma petite, for your lips shall be busy elsewhere for some time.'  
I gave him a small frown before doing as he suggested, turning onto my side to look up Nathaniel's body at him, my head near his chest. He looked down at me with his beautiful lavender eyes, his lips parted and breathing slightly heavy. I shimmied up the bed towards him and leaned across him, pressing my lips to his, tentatively at first but then firmer. His tongue was the first to dart out and track a moist line across my bottom lip. Such a simple gesture made things within me tighten, made me feel as though I were being touched in places I couldn't be, and I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue dance with his as we took turns in tasting one another. He made a small incoherent noise in his throat and it encouraged me, my hand trailing across his torso slowly, drawing my nails firmly until he gave a strangled sigh. My hand continue lower but it was stopped in its progress by another on top of it.  
'No further, it will ruin the surprise.' Rhys' voice came from across the other side of the bed and I pulled away from Nathaniel to look after him through my lashes.  
'You're no fun.'  
'You'll find I can be a lot of fun.' His hand on top of mine curled around my fingers and he pulled me until I went up on my knees and then wrapped his arms around me so I was dragged across Nathaniel's body and off the bed, the motion sliding the silk sheet from Nathaniel as I went until he was completely bare before us. Rhys turned us so we were side on to the bed, and pulled me against him as we both looked down at our lover, bound and naked and lovely before us. His eyelids were heavy and he looked at us with full lips pouting slightly, desire plain for all to see, already semi-firm not just from our kiss, I thought, but from the anticipation and excitement the bonds would have brought.  
Rhys' hands moved over my body as we looked at Nathaniel, his fingers sliding first from my shoulder blades down my back to gently caress my buttocks, then he left one on the base of my spine holding me still while the other slipped between us, dancing over my hips and down to gently tease my folds, spreading my wetness and my breath hitched as they travelled upwards first, gliding over my nub before sliding down and into me, two fingers curving inside me then out again, and he continued this pace and course until he was all but holding my weight on his arm, my body trembling.  
'Want to unwrap your gift now?' He asked huskily and all I could do was nod, my hands that had been around his neck sliding down his body as he gently released me, letting me carefully remove the G string, but when I went to go to my knees he caught me, kicked off the underwear himself, and pulled me back up.  
'No, no, we have other plans for you.' He insisted before pulling me into a deep kiss. My arms were back around his neck and tangled in his cotton wool soft hair, his own hands trailing over my body once more, until my skin felt as though it were on fire. We were both short of breath when the kiss broke, heavy and laboured, but I did mind. Rhys had lengthened against me as we kissed, our bodies and actions increasing his pleasure, but I knew there was still more to come.  
Jean Claude had moved onto the bed and laid alongside Nathaniel, not touching but so very close, their skin colours such a vast contrast, Jean Claude's alabaster to Nathaniel's strippers tan and I suddenly had one request. 'Before we start, can you guys just do one thing for me?' I asked huskily, not knowing why but I needed to see this.  
'Within reason, ma petite, of course.' Jean Claude was propped on his elbow, his hair curled around and over his shoulders in an ebony frame that only enhanced how pale he truly was.  
'Can you just budge over so Rhys can lay in the middle, just for a minute?'  
Rhys frowned down at me, more curious than anything. 'You want a photo?'  
'If I trusted technology enough that I didn't think it would be leaked sure, but no.'  
'We need a Polaroid camera.' Nathaniel offered up the solution.  
'That's not a bad idea.' Rhys smiled at him then looked back at me. 'But why the bed thing if not for that?'  
'C'mon. Thirty seconds. I just want to admire you all at the same time.'  
'That's all?'  
'You think I'm going to ruin your surprise by jumping on you all and somehow managing to keep you all where I want you until I've had my way with you?' I laughed and it made our bodies rub together until his arm tightened around me and he sucked in air between his teeth. 'Trust me, I just want to look. I mean I don't, but I will.'  
'I guess it's your birthday.' Rhys shrugged and looked at the two men on the bed. 'Any objections?'  
'None from me.' Jean Claude shrugged elegantly despite leaning on one arm.  
'Anything for Anita.' Nathaniel smiled lazily at me.  
'Alright, if it's okay with everyone else.' Rhys said and let me go. He crawled up from the bottom of the bed into the the gap between Jean Claude and the Nathaniel, laying down with his hands behind his head, showing off his scarred yet perfect body. 'This okay for you?'  
I walked around the bedpost to the bottom of the bed and looked at them, really looked. They varied in height, colouring, muscle tone, size and yet all three of them were absolutely perfect. I wished we had a camera in that moment because it was too perfect scene, almost unreal in its sheer beauty. Rhys wasn't the perfect tone in between the two of them, still so very pale, but his skin bore a pinkness that Jean Claude lacked, for want of a better word, life. I leaned on the bottom of the bed and sighed contentedly. 'Yeah, that ought to do it.'  
Jean Claude quirked his head sideways to look at me. 'Ma petite, you look positively wistful.'  
'Just appreciating everything I have.' I gave a small shrug, relieved the pain seemed to have ceased overnight. 'I don't think I do it often enough.'  
'We know you appreciate us.' Rhys said. 'Whether you think you show it or not, you do, every single day.'  
'He's right.' Nathaniel agreed.  
Jean Claude looked between us all. 'Are we all in agreement now that the appreciation is mutual?'  
'I think so.' I nodded.  
'Bon.' He looked up at Rhys through his lashes. 'Mon ami?'  
'It would be my pleasure.' Rhys grinned before crawling down the bed towards me and I bit my lip to stop myself smiling quite so broadly.  
Rhys’ eye was dark with lust and my breath caught at what that look alone did to me, I had no doubt they had all planned this meticulously. He slid his legs either side of mine and wrapped his arms around my waist as I rested mine on his shoulders, his face level with my breasts as he maintained serious eye contact with me the entire time, and as his lips captured one of my nipples between them I let out a small noise of pleasure. Rhys continued to lavish attention on his, his lips giving way to first his teeth and my head dropped back, eyes closed, at the pleasure laced pain that was just the right side of too much and as it approached the line he seemed to know on instinct and his tongue soothed over the taut peak before he kissed a wet path to the other, repeating the process.  
Nathaniel gave a small whimper and it made me open my eyes again, distracted me from what Rhys was doing, and I found Jean Claude had moved, just enough to lower his head to below Nathaniel’s right nipple and from this angle I could see the vampire glancing at me sideways through his lashes, a small smile on his red tinted lips which hovered just above two small puncture wounds on Nathaniel’s skin, and that small burst of enjoyment from the bite had the younger man twitching against himself. I had to swallow, my mouth had gone dry, and Rhys once more lathed his tongue over me then stood slowly, blocking my view but filling my vision. He slowly lowered his lips towards mine but stopped before he reached them. A small smile spread over his parted lips as he held me in place, preventing me from closing the distance and he spoke in a growling tine that made things low down tingle with heat.  
‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t know what day it is.’  
‘I already don’t know what day it is.’ I whispered, admitting I had lost track.  
‘Wow, I’m good.’ Rhys grinned and finally closed the distance. His mouth ate at mine hungrily and I slipped my hands into his hair, the most control he was giving me, and it was just perfect. We parted breathlessly as another groan came from the bed and Rhys stepped around me, trailing his hands around my hips and stomach until he was pressed solidly against my back.. I pushed back against him, I couldn’t not, and his grip on my hips tightened, but he let me, grinding into me equally as firmly. He rested his chin on my shoulder and together we watched as Jean Claude moved down Nathaniel’s body by just another inch and punctured his skin again, drawing a shuddering groan from Nathaniel once more. Jean Claude was hungry, I knew he had to be, and this showed his great restraint, and the combination of the cuffs, the biting and the pleasure of Jean Claude’s bite would tick a lot of Nathaniel’s boxes, some of which Rhys and I weren’t quite comfortable with performing ourselves. They really had thought this through.  
Rhys’ hand slid over my hip as we watched and lightly brushed over my core, spreading my wetness generously until he dipped two digits inside me, fingers curled as deep as he could reach before slipping out once more to tease over my sensitive spot, swirling it first softly then with more pleasure as my hips twitched along with other, more sensitive things. He continued to explore me with his fingertips as Jean Claude continued his path down Nathaniel’s ribs, watching me take in every movement they made, every noise each of them elicited, as though they were attached to Rhys’ hand and deeper still, and it was only when Rhys’ hand slipped back to my hip that I made a small disappointed noise that made him chuckle in my ear then place a soft kiss on my shoulder. He took a step back and drew me with him and he sat in the bucket seat he had positioned there before lowered me painfully slowly into his lap, one hand releasing me when I almost reached him and I only made sense of why as I felt his tip guided to my entrance. The moment he was satisfied I was ready to accommodate him he pulled me down hard with both hands and I cried out at him being sheathed inside me so forcefully but not from pain. He gave me a moment to adjust then raised his hips a fraction, reminding me to move and his hands slid over my thighs, spreading them until my knees were over his, my toes barely on the floor and he leant forward just enough to whisper in my ear.  
‘Ride me, sweetheart. Ride me while you watch them.’  
Just the thought made my insides flutter and I raised myself as far as I was able , using my arms on the chair when my legs could stretch no further and Rhys groaned at the slow pace, but I had no purchase to go faster. His hand slid up the inside of the my thigh until he reached his goal, his fingers dancing over my clit and my attention was drawn back to the bed.  
Jean Claude continued to bite his way down Nathaniel’s torso as he writhed and moaned beneath him, the noises he was making erotic in their own right, and Jean Claude began to linger each time a little longer, taking more blood as he went, his skin slowly losing its pallor as Rhys continued to raise his hips in time with my own as his fingers teased me until heat began building heavily inside me like a solid thing that threaten to engulf me at any moment, just out of reach yet so close. The limited pace I had set became too little for Rhys and he stood quickly with a growl, holding me to him and stepping forward until my hands hit the bed near Nathaniel’s feet and he drove himself hard into me as Jean Claude sank his teeth into Nathaniel’s thigh and we cried out together at our penetrations, both in the throes of our own ecstasy.  
Rhys pounded into me as I watched Jean Claude’s jaw tense and slacked as he drank from Nathaniel’s femoral artery and my body tightened, heat flooded me before bursting over me like a great wave that shattered me completely, my cries suddenly silenced by Jean Claude’s lips as he cupped my face in his hands, the taste of Nathaniel’s blood mingling on our tongues as Rhys snapped into me one more time, his hips forcing my lips harder against Jean Claude’s until I felt his fangs through our lips while he groaned wantonly behind me.  
He slipped out of me and passed me over to Jean Claude who wrapped his arm around me and helped me onto the bed without breaking our kiss as my limbs shook. His hands tracked from my face to my shoulders then down my arms and around my back, pressing us together and I could feel the difference Nathaniel’s blood had made, his skin now holding warmth and his length now pressed between us, firm and ready. I whimpered into his mouth, my body still trembling from Rhys’ attentions, and he drew back, smiling warmly at me, his eyes knowingly examining my face as my breath came heavy through my parted lips.  
‘So responsive, ma petite.’ He murmured with so much power in his voice I squeezed my thighs together at the immediate heat that returned inside me and he laughed, his power tricking over me once more until I arched my back, pressing myself against him with a gasp. ‘My turn, ma amore.’ He moved us both, me one way and him the other, until I was facing Nathaniel, level with his hips, Rhys now laying on his other side, a sated smile on his face, his eyes heavy lidded.  
‘His too.’ He ran his hand down Nathaniel’s side and I glanced at his face, slack yet still wanting, his breathing as fast as my own, then I followed Rhys’ hand as it trailed slowly over Nathaniel’s ribs and lower, drawing my attention to what would be my prize, still full and pulsing with desire.  
Jean Claude lifted me at my hips and raised himself a fraction of a second later, easily gliding into me and my walls convulsed at such a sudden yet welcome intrusion. Once seated fully inside me he bent me over until I rested my right arm across Nathaniel's thigh enabling me to stroke his soft yet taut skin as he groaned, my left elbow on the bed, my face at the perfect location and I glanced up his body in time to see he and Rhys giving one another a loving look before their lips met in a insistent kiss at the same time Jean Claude took his first stroke, drawing almost all the way out before he pushed inside me and I stopped admiring the view to participate. I gently grasped the base of Nathaniel's shaft and brought him to my lips, licking the moistness from his tip before swirling my tongue around him and the muffled noise taut came from him was absolutely filthy but such a rush that I had caused it.  
I licked along him next, my tongue flat from base to end, before taking him into my mouth fully and edging my way downward with slow, deliberate motions, and all the while Jean Claude sunk into me, splitting my concentration between receiving and giving pleasure. I made myself stop thinking so hard and let instinct take over, rolling my eyes enough to see Rhys still indulging in Nathaniel's lips, his hand caressing his cheek and it was reflected in my own movements as I took a moment to twirl my tongue around Nathaniel before taking him as deep as I could, my lips meeting my fingers, as Jean Claude went deep inside me until a pleasurable sharpness burst inside me and my throat convulsed against it being blocked while needing to moan but I fought it until Jean Claude ploughed into me again, coming up as he backed off and I matched his rhythm, hollowing my cheeks as every move went deep.  
I could tell Nathaniel was close by the way his thighs shook with the effort to stay still, from the noises he was making, and Jean Claude seemed to notice too as the second Nathaniel's control went not only did I raise myself but Jean Claude aided me, only to roughly push me down over Nathaniel's legs, my breasts pressed against him as he came over us both with a cry while Jean Claude shoved inside me so hard I felt it in my stomach and heat burst over me once again in frantic wave after wave as I called out wordlessly, still hoarse from earlier, and just seconds later Jean Claude moaned behind me, his hips stuttering against my buttocks as he found his own release with a string of French expletives.  
Jean Claude fell against me, pressing me further into Nathaniel before carefully separating us and rolling onto his side, his head resting on Nathaniel's abdomen and he smiled at me while I was still a little wide eyed.  
In the end I couldn't stand them all just smiling at me and I said the first thing that came to mind. 'I'm sticky.'  
Rhys burst out laughing and, leaning up on his elbows, began to unstrap Nathaniel's wrists. 'First one able to walk gets to help Anita shower.'  
'I don't think I can even consider walking for about,' I thought about it, 'five days, ish.'  
'You enjoyed your gift, even though it was so late?' Rhys asked as he rested his head on the pillow beside Nathaniel.  
'I loved my gift, every single one of them, and every single one of you.' I assured them with a satisfied smile. 'Do I have to thank you all?'  
'I think you already did.' Nathaniel replied breathily without raising his head and it made me laugh.  
We spent the next half an hour bringing Nathaniel up to speed with what he had missed, and it was Rhys who was able to help me shower, as the viscous substances we were all coated with got cold and uncomfortable, and I had to admit, despite Cel's invasion, kidnapping eventual murder, this had been a pretty amazing birthday. It certainly wasn't one I would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I just don't know where this came from! I swear it wasn't there and then the next day, BAM! Inspired!
> 
> It took a lot of working out, what Rhys would be comfortable with, and some things Nathaniel would appreciate Rhys just wouldn't be comfortable dealing out, so I had to rearrange a couple of things in my dirty, dirty mind but I think there were enough happy endings to go around!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summing up the birthday gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is it, the last (for now) part of my Anita/Merry crossover! Enjoy!

I realised as I dressed I had skipped work for, how many days was it? One? Two? I had no idea, and I told Rhys while he dried his hair. What was weird was when he just smiled at me in the vanity mirror as though he knew something I didn't, and it turned out that he did. Not only had they all schemed my surprise party and gift but they had told Bert to book me a few extra vacation days. Little did I realise this was because Merry and her guards were staying for an entire week. I didn't mind, really, it just felt like the birthday that kept on giving.  
Then there was another surprise; Edward asked if he could stay on for a few days. Normally he was through with a job and onto the next immediately but he wanted to "hang out" to quote him. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and it was only when we were alone he explained he wanted to make sure Olaf didn't come back as well as research a few things before he headed back to New Mexico. He had a meeting with Jean Claude about the best way to hide the fact that this was where we were living and Jean Claude promised to do everything in his power to keep me safe. Once upon a time that comment would have pissed me off but we were in love and keeping one another safe went with the territory. Rhys added my name to the deeds of his apartment across the river to help put Olaf off the scent, if he decided to sniff around, and we swapped all our mail to a PO Box.  
But the weirdest thing Edward did? He socialised. He joined us for a meal out in the city and watched movies with us. I didn't think I had ever seen him as relaxed as he was sitting at the large table in the private room of one of St Louis' most exclusive restaurants, laughing heartily at the long winded joke Galen was telling with a glass of wine in his hand. I stared at him in amazement so long he seemed to sense me doing so and raised his eyebrows at me. Maybe this wasn't him relaxed after all, maybe this was just another act or one of his personas, whatever it was I appreciated him sharing it with me and I smiled back and shook my head until Rhys distracted me by kissing my hand.  
A week later and normality was well underway again. The weather got warmer, work continued to pick up and I had no word from my family which I took as a good sign. One thing did worry me however. After everyone had gone on their way and our normal routine resumed, I received a gift, but not just any gift. Rhys whistled low as he looked over my shoulder. Ten long stemmed black lilies with deep blue stamens and stems. Rhys explained they were from Andais' private garden and she never, ever gave them away. The second surprise came when Nathaniel was putting them in a vase and found each bloom held an inch diameter iridescent stone, ten in total of course. Jean Claude had them appraised by an expert who assured us they were extremely rare and ancient...and worth at least a million dollars a piece. That worried me. Ten million. It has to be too much of a coincidence but it meant that Andais knew, or at least suspected, that I was responsible, or involved, in her son's death. Edward confirmed he had been paid too so she had forked out double either out of gratitude, for me keeping her secret or some other reason I couldn't or didn't dare fathom.  
Jean Claude asked if he could have the stones and commission a piece for me and I had frowned, telling him I didn't want or need any more jewellery, let alone how big the piece would be if it accommodate the ten large stones. He promised me it would not be wearable in that respect and I would appreciate it, I just had to be patient. Besides, he may as well make use of them, what would I do with ten million dollars worth of rocks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this is not the end. I mean it is the end as in the bottom of this page, but I will write more Anita/Merry when the mood takes me, which, as I have said repeatedly, isn't as often as it was because I am trying to have my own series published. I did have an idea though, your thoughts are appreciated! Would anyone like to see Anita hunting Olaf with Edward and Rhys? Just an idea I had, probably just a mini ficlet (yeah we all know I'm not capable of keeping them that mini!) but might be the next instalment? 
> 
> Finally, thank you, to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. They mean so, so much to me, as do my little works of fiction. 
> 
> Much love and bright blessings
> 
> Andi xxx
> 
> **OVER EXCITED UPDATE!!!**
> 
> I have just published my own novel! I'm so excited!


End file.
